Le Groupie du Pianiste
by Rayon-de-Slytherin
Summary: HPDM. Je suis Harry Potter, Celui-Qui-A-Vaincu. J'ai une histoire peu commune à raconter. Je pourrais presque me vanter de l'amour que me voue Draco, si j'étais un peu prétentieux.
1. Chapitre 1 : Rêves en Musique

_Auteur : Rayon-de-Slytherin_

_Disclamer : à Mrs Rowling, mère encrique de Harry Potter – au contraire de biologique, vous voyez ?_

_Catégorie : Romance/Drama – pas de death fic, juste Drama._

_Rating : M_

_Paring : HP/DM_

_Remerciements : Je remercie les gens qui ont bien voulu me reviewer jusque là, je tiens compte des critiques, et j'espère que je m'améliore. Je tiens aussi compte des félicitations, et j'espère que ce que je fais continue à plaire._

_Description : Je suis Harry, Celui-Qui-A-Vaincu. J'aimerais que l'histoire de mon couple serve aux jeunes gens qui viendront après moi. Mon couple avec Draco, mais aussi mon grand amour avec la musique._

_Ceci est une mini-fic – probablement un two-shot – en projet depuis six mois. L'idée m'est venue quand j'écoutais une chanson que j'adore : La groupie du pianiste, de Michel Berger. J'introduirais sans doute la chanson, et une ou deux autres, dans le deuxième chapitre. Autant pour l'interdiction à propos des song-fics !_

_Enjoy !_

* * *

**¤ Le Groupie du Pianiste ¤**

**¤ Partie 1 ¤**

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : Rêves en Musique**

.

Il observa un moment son entourage. Étant donné qu'il était arrivé récemment, beaucoup d'entre eux semblaient avoir décrétés qu'il s'était assez habitué au lieu et s'étaient rassemblés autour de lui, le harcelant de questions sur lui-même, sur sa vie, sur sa mort. Non pas qu'il aimât l'attention, mais tout le monde avait dû passer par là, alors il s'y mit lui aussi. Plus vite ce serait fini, plus vite il serait au calme. Il prit donc la parole :

« Je suis Harry Potter, celui qui a vaincu, également connu sous le surnom de Survivant. Il était mérité, car en plus d'avoir survécu dans mon enfance au sortilège mortel le plus puissant connu de nos jours, j'ai passé mon adolescence à survivre face à un meurtrier. Quand tout ça a été fini, je n'avais plus rien que des souvenirs, des traîtres pour amis, et la musique comme seul passion. Sa musique.

ooo

_Mai 1998 – Poudlard, Écosse_

La Salle sur Demande était mon seul refuge, loin du monde, depuis la mort de Voldemort. Seul endroit au monde où les gens ne pouvaient pas venir me chercher pour me réconforter, pour que je ne sois pas seul, parce que « _ce n'est pas bon pour toi, après toutes ces épreuves, mon pauvre chéri, tu en trembles encore._ » Je ne voulais pas de leur attention constante, de leur sollicitude. Je voulais la paix, enfin.

Je passai la porte de mon antre de paix et m'affalai dans un fauteuil bleu nuit. Les murs noirs, tels que je les souhaitais à chaque fois, rendaient la pièce minuscule, comme un cocon, m'inspirant un sentiment de sécurité et de bien-être que je ne pouvais trouver qu'ici. J'expirai longuement. Une douce musique se propageait dans la pièce. Du piano, sans aucun doute possible. Quelque chose de doux, d'apaisant. J'aurais été bien incapable de dire de qui est ce morceau. Pourtant, je m'y connais pas mal en musique. Je dirais même plus, je voue un culte à la musique. Elle s'insinue dans mon cœur, le réchauffant ou le glaçant, le faisant trembler d'angoisse ou de bonheur au gré de la mélodie.

Cette musique là était merveilleuse. Elle parlait d'un paysage blanc de neige. Des collines. Des lièvres, dans leur manteau d'hiver, couraient un peu partout, grisés par la liberté. Il y avait une vallée entre deux collines, et un sapin au milieu de cette vallée. Lui aussi était couvert de neige. Un ruisseau serpentait entre les bosses du paysage, pour passer juste à côté de cet arbre. Et un garçon était là, au pied du roi de la forêt, une petite lyre ancienne dans les mains, faisant jouer ses doigts sur les cordes, les yeux fermés. Soudain, il arrêta de jouer et ouvrit les yeux. Gris acier. Magnifiques. Et le paysage disparut.

J'étais toujours affalé sur mon fauteuil quand je repris entièrement mes esprits. La pièce, auparavant si chaleureuse, semblait dorénavant vouloir se refermer sur moi. Autour, le silence s'était fait, chassant les dernières notes de piano. Il était oppressant, lui aussi, se resserrant de plus en plus autour de moi, comme un étau cherchant à me broyer. J'avais besoin d'air. Je me levai précipitamment, sortis de la petite pièce et m'adossai au mur. Je poussai un soupir. Même la Salle sur Demande ne semblait plus vouloir m'apporter la quiétude dont j'avais besoin. Qu'à cela ne tienne, j'irai chercher ma paix ailleurs.

J'errai longtemps dans le château, sans faire attention au temps qui s'écoulait. De toute façon, tous les élèves étaient dehors, par ce soleil éclatant, en train de bronzer ou de se rafraîchir dans le lac. Pas un n'aurait raté une occasion pareille. Sauf moi. Je n'aimais pas le soleil. Il me rappelait trop la Lumière. Toute une bande de manipulateurs au service du « _plus grand Bien_ ». Mais je me fichais du Bien, en définitive, cela ne me concernait plus. Je voulais juste une vie. Et le soleil, dehors, me rappelait que je n'en avais pas. Mes amis ne s'inquiétaient sûrement même pas. Quand ils ne sauraient plus quoi faire, ils commenceraient à s'inquiéter. Pas avant. Donc, à cet instant, je n'avais pas besoin de sortir la Carte du Maraudeur pour leur échapper.

Plongé dans mes pensées, je ne remarquai pas tout de suite que les couloirs éclairés du château, emplis de cadres lumineux, avaient fait place à un univers plus sombre : les cachots. Quand je me rendis compte de la situation, je ressentis un léger pincement au cœur. Encore un endroit où je n'étais pas très à l'aise. Malgré la luminosité en accord avec mon tempérament désormais sombre, trop de mauvais souvenirs étaient liés à ces lieux. Des heures de tortures pendant lesquelles Snape, ce traître, avait tenté de m'enseigner les potions, ou l'occlumancie. Des batailles sanglantes avec des Mangemorts infiltrés. Des disputes horribles, finissant à coup de poings, avec mon soit-disant meilleur ami. Plus de mauvais souvenirs que partout ailleurs dans cet endroit que je considérais auparavant comme ma maison.

« Alors, Monsieur Potter, toujours à vous différencier des autres ? Vous ne pouvez pas sortir au soleil comme tous les autres gens _normaux_ ? »

Je m'arrêtai net et me tournai vers l'origine de la voix doucereuse. Elle était là, appuyé dans l'encadrement d'une lourde porte en bois renforcée de barres de fer. Ou plutôt, il était là. Rebut de l'humanité, récupéré du fin fond d'Azkaban grâce à un procès truqué qui avait trompé tout le monde sorcier. Tous étaient tombés dans le panneau. Mais pas moi. L'élève avait surpassé le maître. Et moi seul savais qui était vraiment mon professeur. Moi seul avais été témoin des scènes affreuses pendant lesquelles il avait torturé et violé des élèves, peu de temps après la victoire de la Lumière. Je l'avais crié au monde, mais j'étais « _le pauvre Harry, traumatisé par son combat_ », d'après eux, je ne savais plus ce que je disais. Et les élèves eux-même avaient confirmé les dires de Snape.

« Non, professeur, je ne peux pas. Ça fait bien longtemps que je ne suis plus normal – si je l'ai un jour été. »

Si je l'avais un jour était. La normalité était une chose totalement exclue de ma vie, à mon grand désespoir. Pour les moldus, je n'étais pas normal, car j'étais sorcier. Chez les sorciers, je n'étais pas normal, car j'étais Celui-Qui-A-Vaincu. Manipulé toute ma vie, entouré de pseudo-amis me suivant « _pour mon bien_ ».

« Pas d'impertinence, mon jeune ami. Votre qualité de vainqueur ne vous donne pas tous les droits. Quand vous vous en rendrez enfin compte, vous tomberez de haut. Décidément, vous avez bien la mentalité de votre père !Souvenez-vous de ce que je vous dit. Après tout, c'est pour votre bien. »

Et l'homme en noir rentra dans son cachot, fermant la porte d'un coup sec. Pourquoi venait-il encore m'ennuyer avec des phrases sans aucun sens, auxquelles il ne croyait même plus, au nom d'une haine envers mon père ? Ne pouvait-il pas me haïr _moi_, pour _moi-même_ ? Après tout ce que je lui avais fait subir, c'était la moindre des choses ! Un nouveau soupir m'échappa en repensant à ce qu'il m'avait dit. Quand on ne m'ennuyait pas par amitié pour mon bien, ou m'ennuyait par haine, mais malgré tout pour mon bien.

Ruminant mes pensées, je continuai mon chemin dans les cachots. Finalement, cela valait mieux que de remonter. À l'heure qu'il était, mes amis étaient sans doute rentrés dans le château, la fraîcheur de la soirée les chassant de la pelouse du parc. Le sol était couvert de moisissures et humides, ce qui le rendait glissant. Plusieurs fois, je dus me rattraper aux murs pour éviter de tomber. Les murs n'étant pas en meilleur état que le sol, mes mains se retrouvèrent rapidement dans un état lamentable.

Depuis quelques pas, quelques notes de musique montaient vers moi, de plus en plus distinctes à mesure que j'avançais vers le fond du couloir. Apparemment, c'était un cul-de-sac. Je ne me rappelais absolument pas de cet endroit du château. Et je pensais déjà à y revenir, quand je voudrais me changer les idées. C'était l'endroit idéal : musique et zéro souvenir. Et j'avançais toujours plus loin, vers la porte que je distinguais dans la pénombre. En bois noir. Il y avait une plaque blanche dessus. Avec une inscription. J'avançai un peu plus. Cette inscription disait ... Je plissai les yeux pour mieux voir. '_Salle de Musique_'. J'ignorais l'existence d'une telle salle. En écoutant un peu plus attentivement, je reconnu la musique.

Les notes de piano volaient autour de moi, s'enroulant autour de mon corps, s'entortillant dans mes cheveux, me caressant tendrement les joues. Et ce garçon, dans un paysage enneigé, les yeux fermés, la lyre à la main était de nouveau devant mes yeux à moi. Je pouvais l'approcher un peu plus. Doucement, pour qu'il ne m'entende pas. De nouveau, des yeux. Gris acier. Et le silence.

Plus de piano. Plus de douce mélodie. Je me sentis instantanément mal à l'aise. Je voulais entendre encore ce son, qu'il repousse les ténèbres du couloir. Doucement, tout doucement, je poussai la porte de la Salle de Musique.

Dedans, des instruments rangés sur des étagères, ou le long des murs bleu nuit. Des guitares sur des supports, un clavecin sur un bureau, une batterie dans un coin. Des maracas, des cymbales, des trombones, des tubas, vraiment de tout. Et, au centre, un piano à queue. Blanc. Luisant. Et un jeune homme, presque aussi blanc que le piano, devant lui. Tournant le dos à la porte. De toute évidence, il ne m'avait pas vu entrer. Je repérai un petit fauteuil contre le mur, derrière le pianiste, et m'assis. Une nouvelle mélodie s'éleva, alors que les mains blanches et fines s'activaient de nouveau sur le clavier de l'instrument.

Un nouvel univers. Des flammes, partout. Mon cœur battait à toute vitesse. Des torrents de feu coulaient le long de la pierre noire. Des oiseaux squelettiques, verts d'eau, sans plume ni poils, volaient dans ce paysage désolé. À la jointure entre deux torrents enflammés, les racines plantées dans le sol de pierre, un arbre décharné. Ses branches offraient une vision bouleversante de la mort. Et au pied, un jeune homme, les yeux fermés, une lyre à la main, grattant sauvagement les cordes. Mon cœur battait de plus en plus vite, comme les notes s'accéléraient. Et soudain, à l'apogée de l'angoisse, le silence. Deux grands yeux gris. Puis, le retour à la dure réalité. Une Salle de Musique, un pianiste, et un écouteur clandestin.

« Tiens, tiens, Potter. Qu'est-ce que tu fais dans un lieu dédié à l'Art et à la beauté ? » demanda le pianiste, narquois, maintenant debout devant moi.

Je ne l'avais pas vu venir. Mais je l'avais reconnu en entrant. Je l'aurais de toute façon reconnu entre milles. Le symbole de la noblesse, du Sang-Pur, l'élégance personnifié, un être froid, glacé, qui me dominait, moi, personne chétive par nature, de sa haute taille. Pourtant, malgré toutes ces démonstrations de puissance, j'étais sûr au plus profond de moi que derrière tout ça se cachait un cœur d'or. Un cœur aimant, et à aimer. Un cœur pour moi, peut-être. J'aurais tellement aimé être le seul, l'unique à conquérir ce 'méchant'.

J'aimais Malfoy, parce que lui ne se préoccupait pas de mon bien. Rien n'avait changé après la mort de Voldemort. Il ne me donnait pas de conseils inutiles et fumeux. Juste de la haine. Que j'avais bien l'intention de changer ça en autre chose. Parce que les ténèbres de mon cœur ne s'écartaient qu'en sa présence. Et en celle de la musique. Et visiblement, il conciliait les deux. Et puis, ne dit-on pas que de la haine à l'amour ... Je secouai machinalement la tête. Encore une de ces phrases toutes faites !

« Je suis venu chercher une beauté qui ne se trouve pas sur la pelouse du parc. »

« Tu parles de la musique, ou de moi ? »

« Peut-être de la musique. Peut-être de toi. »

Après tout, Malfoy n'avait pas besoin de savoir ce que je pensais. Pas encore. Il était trop tôt pour que je pense à avoir des relations sociales de nouveau. Beaucoup trop tôt.

« J'aime ta musique, Malfoy. »

Et c'était vrai. Depuis que je l'avais entendu dans la Salle sur Demande, par je ne savais quelle opération de Merlin, ou de la magie, j'avais aimé sa musique plus que celles que j'entendais d'habitude. Plus que celle de Mozart ou de Bach. Elle avait créé en moi des émotions nouvelles, m'avais fait découvrir des univers nouveaux.

« Qui a écrit les morceaux que tu joues ? »

« Moi. »

Cet homme était décidément merveilleux. C'était bien sa musique qui m'avait transporté. Quand Malfoy jouait, il dévoilait une partie de son cœur. Et personne d'autre que moi n'avait pu voir cette partie, j'en étais persuadé. Elle était rien qu'à moi. Je ne l'en aimais que plus. Et son propriétaire avec. Et ce sentiment d'exclusivité me réchauffait un peu.

Et là, miracle, aurait crié Hermione : je souris. Pour la première fois depuis une semaine. Depuis ce weekend funeste. Chaleureusement. Comme pour communiquer un peu de l'émotion que j'avais ressenti à ce jeune homme en face de moi. Lui ne répondit pas. Mais je ne s'en souciais pas. J'avais vu une partie de son cœur. J'étais fier. Et je partis vers mon dortoir, un morceau de douceur dans le cœur.

ooo

_Mai 1999 – South Bank, Londres, Angleterre_

Autour de moi, des bâtiments dédiés à l'Art. Et sous moi, le trottoir. Gris. Gris comme mes pensées. Gris comme les yeux de l'homme sur la photo, dans le journal. Comment cet homme, si talentueux, pouvait ainsi ne pas être reconnu ? J'avais reconnu l'artiste en lui. Pourquoi les autres l'ignoraient-ils ? Je poussai un soupir. Je le savais, évidemment. Son passé. Ses parents. Il y avait là de quoi ruiner la réputation d'un honnête homme. Et sa fierté l'empêchait de se tourner vers le monde moldu.

De nouveau, je regardai le journal. L'homme ne souriait pas. Ses si beaux yeux regardaient le lecteur d'un air indifférent. Même ici, sur le papier, on ne pouvait voir de lui que l'image qu'il désirait montrer : il n'aimait que lui-même, et tous lui étaient inférieurs. Cette même attitude froide qu'avait son père avant lui, et qui le rappelait tellement au monde que celui-ci se trouvait conforté dans l'idée qu'il était comme lui. Au-dessus de cette photo, qu'on aurait pu croire moldue au regard de l'immobilité du sujet, s'étalait le titre : « _Malfoy, artiste du crime._ » Si on tournait quelques pages, comme je le faisais à cet instant, on tombait sur un article, dérivé des nombreux articles du même genre sorti depuis un peu moins d'un an, qui expliquaient en long, en large et en travers pourquoi cet homme aux yeux gris était peu recommandable, mauvais,méchant et vraiment très vilain. Ridicule.

Je savais, moi. Je savais que Malfoy avait du talent, même si personne ne voulait l'entendre. Je savais aussi que Malfoy n'était pas un tueur, et ne le serait jamais, comme aimait le laisser entendre les journaux. Impossible. Et je savais qu'il méritait d'être reconnu. C'était quelqu'un de bien. J'en avais la certitude.

Quelqu'un passa devant moi et me donna un coup d'épaule, sans faire attention. Mon journal m'échappa des mains. Je me baissai pour le rattraper, mais, au même moment, l'inconnu sembla vouloir faire la même chose. Une main manucurée se posa sur la mienne. Et deux yeux rencontrèrent les miens, comme je les levais pour voir l'autre. Deux yeux bruns. Hermione. Et ses deux bras m'enserrèrent instantanément le cou, beaucoup trop fort, comme pour m'étrangler.

« Harry ! Je me faisais du souci pour toi ! Ça faisait tellement longtemps que je ne t'avais pas vu. »

« Hermione. »

« Ça ne va pas ? »

« Si, si, bien sûr. Écoute, Hermione, je suis pressé, alors excuse-moi. On se voit un autre jour ? »

« Harry ! Avec le temps que j'ai mis à te retrouver, tu vas déjà me filer entre les doigts ? »

Je regardai mon amie plus attentivement. Elle n'avait pas changé. Les cheveux un peu plus longs, peut être. Depuis Noël.

« Tu me cherchais ? Tu me suivais, peut être, même ? »

Ses joues prirent de la couleur. Elle se savait fautive. Elle m'avait vraiment suivi. Espionné !

« Harry, c'est pour ton bien. Tu ne dois pas être livré à toi-même. »

« Mon bien ? Mon _bien_ ? C'est pour mon bien que tu me files comme un bandit, que tu t'immisces dans ma vie privée, alors que tu n'en as aucun droit ? Aucun, tu m'entends ? Tu n'es plus rien pour moi, depuis longtemps ! Ne reviens jamais me voir ! JAMAIS ! »

J'en avais assez de tout ça. Je voyais le visage de la jeune fille se décomposer de plus en plus comme je hurlais ma rage. Je ne voulais plus rien avoir à faire avec elle et ses semblables. Plus jamais on ne me manipulerait, on ne se servirait de moi. Je ne serais pas l'objet de sa bonne action. Je ne l'aiderais pas à avoir bonne conscience. Qu'elle trouve quelqu'un d'autre.

« Pars. »

Juste un murmure. Destiné à elle seule. Les larmes roulaient sur les joues de Hermione, mais peu m'importait. Je voulais la paix. Celle que je cherchais depuis si longtemps. Depuis qu'on m'avait enlevé les notes que produisait un piano, sous les doigts de Malfoy. Depuis un an. L'image du jeune homme blond jouant de l'instrument, les yeux fermés, le visage serein, s'imposa à mon esprit. Quand elle partit, j'étais de nouveau seul. Hermione aussi était partie. Tant mieux.

J'avais besoin de me changer les idées, de bouger. Ce soir, je sortais. J'irais manger au restaurant, en tête à tête avec moi-même. Pour fêter ma paix. mes anciens amis ne reviendraient plus. Je le savais. Pas avant un long moment, en tout cas.

ooo

_Mai 1999 – Le 41, Charlotte Street, Londres, Angleterre_

Les marches du 41, luxueux restaurant sorcier de Londres, montaient devant moi, recouvertes d'un tapis rouge. Aux portes d'entrée, des majordomes en livrée attendaient pour accueillir les clients. Lorsque je fus arrivé en haut, le plus proche de moi se précipita.

« Ah, Monsieur Hobbes ! Quel plaisir de vous revoir ! Suivez-moi, je vous accompagne à votre table. »

J'étais un habitué de ce restaurant. Sans doute le seul. Pour les employés, j'étais M. Hobbes, un riche extravagant et solitaire, dans mon costume taillé sur mesure et mes cheveux retombant sur ma cicatrice. Pour le directeur, j'étais une source d'argent. J'étais par bonheur bien loin de l'image qu'ils avaient du réel Harry Potter. Et pour moi, cet endroit était l'occasion de bien manger, entouré de très peu de sorciers, en écoutant de la bonne musique. Pas aussi bonne que la musique de Malfoy, mais relativement bonne.

Je m'assis à ma table, dans un coin de la salle, avec une vue excellente sur la petite scène dans le fond. La présentation était irréprochable. Un serveur prit immédiatement ma commande, pour que je n'ai surtout pas à attendre. Et, rapidement, je me retrouvai avec un appétissant filet de canard à la groseille devant moi. Et une douce musique dans les oreilles. Un morceau de Bach.

Mon repas se déroulait calmement, et je m'ennuyais un peu, mais essayais tant bien que mal de me le cacher à moi-même, pour ne pas m'avouer que mon manque de relations sociales était un handicap pour mon moral. Je me concentrai toujours un peu plus sur la musique pour tromper mon ennui.

Et soudain, la salle de restaurant disparut, emportée dans un flot de notes joyeuses. Elle fut remplacée par une prairie verdoyante, baignée par un soleil que n'obscurcissait aucun nuage. Des fleurs tapissaient certaines parties du tableau. Un troupeau de biche s'abreuvaient au ruisseau qui coulait doucement vers une forêt à quelques centaines de mètres de là. Et, à côté de ce ruisseau, un pommier solitaire en fleur. Aussi solitaire que le jeune homme appuyé contre son tronc, les yeux fermés, une lyre dans les mains, grattant doucement les cordes. J'avais envie de virevolter, de danser, de rire tant la musique m'apportait de joie. Et soudain, deux grands yeux gris. Superbe. Et le silence.

Je revins peu à peu à l'instant présent. Et curieusement, ici aussi, il y avait deux grands yeux gris. Appartenant à Malfoy, qui me regardait avec un sourire moqueur. Et moi, je revivais. Malfoy et sa musique, tout ce qui faisait mon bonheur en ce bas monde.

« Alors, Potter, toujours là où je ne t'attends pas, hein ? Te voilà encore en extase devant mes talents incroyables. »

Quelle vantardise ! Il devait se prendre pour le meilleur. Et il l'était, j'en étais sûr.

« C'est vrai. Ta musique m'a vraiment manqué, Malfoy. »

Et voilà ! Je n'avais pas pu me retenir de lui dire ça. Bah, c'était sans importance. Je ne le reverrai sûrement pas de si tôt.

« Ma musique te plait ? »

Il avait l'air surpris. Il aurait pourtant dû s'en douter. Vu comme j'étais parti, autant continuer sur ma lancée.

« Bien sûr. J'adore ce que tu fais. C'est tellement beau. Ça me touche énormément. »

Il me regardait maintenant d'un drôle d'air. Il était de nouveau surpris, et aussi flatté, suspicieux, et incroyablement fier de lui-même. Et sa voix était un mélange de tout ça quand il m'a parlé à nouveau. Et un peu de douceur, aussi.

« Et si je t'invitais à boire un verre chez moi, Potter, ça te dirait ? Je pourrais te jouer un petit morceau rien que pour toi. »

Plutôt étrange. Malfoy me faisait des propositions. Ou plutôt, il tentait d'être amical. Ce n'était pas _ce_ genre de proposition. Par contre, il me proposait de faire mon bonheur. Il me proposait sa présence, et la musique. C'était bon pour moi, ça.

« Potter, je vais pas coucher ici ! Et me fais pas l'affront de me refuser ça ! »

Il semblait y tenir, en plus. Comme si j'allais refuser une occasion pareille.

« Avec plaisir, Malfoy. »

Une lueur plutôt inquiétante de ruse et de triomphe passa dans son regard. Ce Malfoy était assez étrange. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait l'intention de faire ? Je ne comprenais plus rien. Il m'avait juste invité chez lui, en ancien camarade de classe, et voilà qu'il en avait l'air incroyablement satisfait.

Il me tendit la main.

« Pour transplaner chez moi, » précisa-t-il, voyant mon regard soupçonneux.

Je sortis deux Gallions de ma poche pour les laisser sur la table et saisit la main fine et blanche que me tendait Malfoy. Une main qui jouait du piano divinement. Que je l'aimais, cette main, pour faire mon bonheur de façon si parfaite.

« Potter, t'as l'intention de me la rendre, cette fichue main ? »

Je regardai autour de moi. Un salon, dans un appartement. Deux canapés rouges au milieu d'une pièce blanche. Et une table basse en verre. Un peu trop lumineux pour moi. Je n'avais pas senti le transplanage. Et je n'avais toujours pas lâché la main de Malfoy. Oups. Je le fis précipitamment, m'attirant un nouveau regard moqueur.

« Assieds-toi, » m'enjoignit-il. « Qu'est-ce que tu veux boire ? »

« Un Sang de Vampire ? » je demandai, dans l'espoir qu'il en ait.

« Merveilleux ! Je vais te chercher ça ! »

Il sortit rapidement du salon, et je m'assis sur un canapé. De plus en plus étrange. Résumons cette soirée. Je raye Hermione et tous mes amis de ma liste de connaissances. Je vais fêter ma paix au restaurant. Là, je tombe en transe en entendant la musique de Malfoy. Il me voit et vient me voir à ma table. Il m'invite chez lui et me propose de boire un verre. Et je suis maintenant assis sur un canapé, dans son salon, en train de l'attendre pour faire la conversation. Complètement fou !

J'observai la pièce autour de moi. À part les deux canapés, par d'autres meubles. Seulement des murs blancs, et des photos de Malfoy dans des cadres de couleur rouge. Égocentrique ! Mais c'était comme ça que je l'aimais.

Malfoy revint avec deux verres de Sang de Vampire, qu'il posa sur la table basse. Puis, il s'assit. Pas en face de moi, comme je m'y attendais. Ni de l'autre côté de mon canapé, comme le supposait le niveau de nos relations. Non, juste à côté de moi, sa cuisse contre ma cuisse. Et il parla d'une voix grave. Envoûtante.

« Alors, Harry, qu'est-ce que tu deviens depuis Poudlard ? »

J'étais assez troublé, je dois l'avouer. La proximité, la voix, tout ça émoustillait mes sens. Ainsi que le Sang de Vampire, dans lequel j'avais commencé à tremper mes lèvres. Et mon prénom ! Alors, comme ça, on passait à la familiarité ? À vrai dire, je ne savais pas si ma vie l'intéressait vraiment, mais puisqu'il me l'avait demandé, il n'allait pas être déçu.

« Je viens en reclus dans un quartier chic de Londres, en évitant le plus possible mes anciens amis. Et toi, Draco, que fais-tu ? »

Et voilà, j'avais encore réussi à le surprendre. Et j'étais sûr d'en connaître la raison. Je ne me trompais pas, d'ailleurs.

« Toi, Saint Potter, vivant en reclus chez les _riches_ ? Loin de la clique Weasley, de Miss Je-Sais-Tout, de ... de tout le monde ? Même de Madame Potter ? »

C'était à mon tour d'être surpris. Choqué, même. Madame Potter ?

« Madame Potter ? »

Je venais de penser tout haut. Mais je voulais savoir.

« Weasley fille, Harry, ne fais pas ton ignorant. »

Il avait l'air plutôt sérieux. J'allais vraiment le décevoir.

« Draco, je suis désolé, mais tu connais mal ton héros, » je lui annonçai avec un regard supérieur qui le fit rire. « Je suis gay. »

Sans voix. Il était sans voix. Je lui tapotai la joue, l'empêchant de sombrer dans l'inconscience, et savourant le contact avec sa peau au passage.

« Ça va, n'en rajoute pas, je ne vais pas m'évanouir, c'est juste ... soudain. »

J'eus un sourire.

« Je ne te demande pas ce que tu deviens, toi, je l'apprends tous les jours dans les journaux. »

Façon pas très habile de détourner la conversation, mais il y prit. Il poussa un long soupir.

« Écoute, je ne sais pas si j'ai envie de parler de ça. C'est tellement _injuste_, ce qu'ils osent me faire ! Ils ne comprennent pas ! La musique, c'est ma vie ! »

Son air désespéré lui donnait, au contraire de ce qu'il affirmait, l'air d'avoir envie de se confier. Et il devait vouloir se confier à moi, car, comme pour se rassurer sur ma présence, il posa une main légère sur ma cuisse. Mais, la suite démentit ce que je pensais.

« Ne parlons pas de moi, Harry, parlons de toi. Tu m'as intrigué. Quelqu'un dans ta vie ? »

Je soupirai à mon tour.

« Non. »

Je ne pouvais pas lui dire qu'il était la personne dans ma vie. Il enleva sa main de ma cuisse. Déjà ? Pour prendre mes mains dans les deux siennes à la place. Finalement, je ne me plaindrai pas.

« Moi, j'ai quelqu'un dans ma vie. »

La douleur était forte. Mais rien d'insurmontable. Rien qui me surprenne. Je détournai le regard.

« Regarde moi, Harry. »

Presque une supplique. D'une petite voix tremblante. Je m'exécutai.

« C'est toi. Tu es dans ma vie, depuis ce jour où tu es venu à la Salle de Musique. Ou plutôt, j'aimerais que tu rentres activement dans ma vie. »

Comme une lueur d'angoisse dans ses yeux gris. D'appréhension. D'attente. Il était merveilleusement adorable avec cette expression. De plus, il venait de me faire une déclaration dans les formes. J'étais un peu soupçonneux. Mon ennemi de toujours venait de me faire part de son coup de foudre. Mais j'avais envie de le croire. Vraiment envie. Et je le fis. Je le cru, jusqu'au bout.

« Je comprend que tu ne veuilles pas de moi, je ne suis que Malfoy, après tout. »

Il poussa un soupir assez énorme. Qui avait l'air exagéré, mais il ne l'était pas, puisque Malfoy était sincère.

« Non, Draco, tu n'es pas que Malfoy. Tu es beaucoup de choses, pour moi. Depuis pas mal de temps. Tu es mon obsession. »

Une lueur de soulagement à la place de celle d'angoisse. De fierté, aussi. Il me serra les mains un peu plus fort.

« Tu veux essayer de faire partie de ma vie ? »

Il dit ça d'une toute petite voix timide. J'eus un sourire tendre et charmé. J'aurais été bien incapable de lui résister. Étrange comme j'avais réussi à éliminer Hermione, et comme j'étais incapable de dire non à Draco. Pas que j'en ai vraiment envie, de toute façon.

Et maintenant ? Pouvait-on considérer que nous étions en couple ? Si vite ? Sans même qu'on ai parlé d'autre chose ? Il semblait vouloir m'apporter une réponse immédiatement. Je sentis ses lèvres sur les miennes, douces et délicates, et sa langue sur la mienne, tendre. Apparemment, nous étions en couple. Un peu rapide, quand même. Mais je n'arrivais pas à le repousser.

Ce soir-là, je rentrai chez moi avec le cœur léger et la certitude de ne pas être seul le lendemain, malgré mon absence d'amis. J'avais quelqu'un dans ma vie.

ooo

_Juin 1999 – Terrasse de Florian Fortarôme, Chemin de Traverse, Londres, Angleterre_

« Est-ce qu'il y a une chose pour laquelle tu n'es pas le meilleur ? »

J'étais réellement curieux de savoir ce qu'il allait me répondre, ce prétentieux.

« Bien sûr ! Pour le Quidditch, et le vol en général. C'est toi le meilleur. »

Je rougis. C'était étrange de l'entendre me faire un compliment. Malgré les trois semaines que nous avions passé ensemble. Le temps ne nous manquait pas. J'étais sans emploi, parce que rien ne me tentait, et lui était au chômage parce que personne ne voulait de lui.

Nous étions devant une unique coupe de glace. J'étais sur les genoux de Draco, et il me glissait de temps en temps la cuillère dans la bouche. Glace à la vanille. Ma préférée. Et au citron. Sa préférée.

Il était tout le temps adorable avec moi. Attentionné, drôle, charmeur, avec beaucoup de conversation. Jamais ennuyeux, ou trop pressant. Je suis vraiment tombé amoureux de lui à cette époque. Puis, chaque jour un peu plus. En fait, je croyais l'aimer à Poudlard, mais je me suis rapidement rendu compte que ce n'était qu'une attirance. Alors que ce qui est né pendant ces quelques semaines incroyables était ... incomparable.

Quand j'eus fini de rougir, il m'embrassa sur le nez. Un bruit d'étouffement nous parvint depuis la petite mamie de la table d'à côté. Tournant la tête comme un seul homme, nous avons constaté qu'elle nous regardait avec des yeux ronds, et que la crêpe qu'elle mangeait un peu plus tôt avait été recrachée sur la table. Nous échangeâmes un regard, puis éclatâmes de rire, tandis que la pauvre vieille partait loin de nous le plus vite possible. C'était la première fois que nous sortions vraiment en public chez les sorciers. Nous ne savions pas à quel genre de réaction nous attendre. Et nous n'étions pas déçus.

Quand nous eûmes fini de rire, Draco me fit lever, et me réinstalla à califourchon sur ses genoux, face à lui, cette fois. Il avait un air sérieux qui me fit frémir. Mon regard se fit désespéré. Il allait m'annoncer que c'était fini. C'est pour ça qu'il avait décidé de me faire faire une dernière sortie, une sortie merveilleuse – comme toutes les autres. Il eut l'air étonné.

« Harry, amour, ça ne va pas ? Pourquoi es-tu si triste, soudain ? »

Comme s'il l'ignorait. Il allait me larguer. Son sérieux ne pouvait vouloir dire que ça. Des larmes emplissaient mes yeux. De plus en plus nombreuses. Je m'accrochai à son cou et le serrai fort contre moi, sans l'étouffer, toutefois.

« Draco, ne me laisse pas. S'il te plait, ne me laisse pas. Je n'ai plus de vie sans toi. »

Il était de plus en plus étonné.

« Enfin, je n'ai pas plus envie de te laisser que de perdre mes mains. »

Cette déclaration était tout ce qu'il y a de plus sérieux. Draco était un amoureux de ses mains. D'ailleurs, pas de mains, pas de piano. Perdre ses mains revenait à ne plus vivre, pour lui. J'étais touché. Vraiment. Je m'écartai de lui et le regardai dans ses yeux. Gris.

« Tu ne vas pas me larguer ? »

« Mais non, voyons ! Comment peux-tu imaginer une chose pareille ? »

« Eh bien, tout ça est tellement incroyable, il faut bien que ça se termine un jour. »

Une ombre passa dans son regard.

« Tu ne veux plus de moi ? »

« Je ne veux pas plus te quitter que je ne veux que tu perdes tes mains. »

Une petite tentative désespérée de faire de l'humour. Qui prit. Il me sourit tendrement.

« J'allai en fait te proposer de venir habiter chez moi. »

Sa proposition me prit de court. Je ne m'attendais pas du tout à ça. Plutôt à quelque chose d'affreux. Lui aussi, semblait s'attendre à quelque chose d'affreux. J'aimais tellement le voir ... si tendu, sachant que sa délivrance ne tenait qu'à moi. Comme si j'avais un petit pouvoir sur lui. Comme s'il tenait à moi. Mais je n'avais pas envie de le faire attendre, angoisser.

« Oui, j'adorerais ça ! Mais tu n'as pas peur que je dérange ton ordre, que je change ton train de vie ? »

« Mon train de vie ? Tu as vu celui que je mène depuis qu'on s'est revu ? Je suis constamment collé à quelqu'un à qui je tiens beaucoup, et qui a intérêt à venir vivre chez moi ! »

« Tu te fais bien exigeant, » je commentai, faussement outré.

Il embrassa brièvement mes lèvres, et me lança un regard suppliant. _Le_ regard. Celui qui me faisait plier à chaque fois. Pas que j'eus vraiment envie de lui résister, mais j'aimais le taquiner.

« Bien sûr, mon ange. Ce serait vraiment génial. »

Nous transplanâmes directement chez moi, où je fis un rapide baluchon de mes peu nombreuses affaires. Je vendrai les meubles, ils m'étaient indifférent, et prendraient trop de place chez Draco. Ou plutôt, chez nous. Voilà un lieu qui me plait. Chez nous. Pas chez moi. Pas chez lui. Pas chez quelqu'un, ni chez n'importe qui. Chez _nous_.

Il m'amena dans sa chambre, agrandit légèrement son armoire, doubla son lit, rajouta une tasse dans le placard à vaisselle. Je rangeai soigneusement mes affaires dans l'armoire, et déposai affectueusement ma brosse à dent dans le même verre que la sienne. Dans _notre_ appartement.

Ce soir-là, il me fit l'amour comme jamais il ne l'avait fait avant. Dans _notre_ lit.

ooo

_Juin 1999 – Cuisine de l'appartement de Draco, Londres, Angleterre_

C'est les odeurs mélangées de pain grillé et de café qui durent guider Draco jusqu'à la cuisine ce matin-là. D'habitude, il se réveillait sans doute doucement, avec aucune autre odeur que celle de sa maison. Sauf que, ce matin-là, tout devait être parfait pour notre premier matin chez nous. Je m'étais levé plus tôt. J'avais fait le café. J'avais grillé le pain. J'avais préparé la table. Mais je n'avais pas amené le petit déjeuner au lit. Je savais que Draco n'aimait pas ça.

Il s'affala sur une chaise, devant sa tasse de café, et je lui déposai un petit bisou sur la joue. Il n'était pas non plus soupe de langue dès le matin. Moi si. Mais si lui ne voulait pas, on ne le ferait pas.

Pendant qu'il se réveillait un peu, je saisis le journal, qu'avait apporté une chouette un peu plus tôt, et je le dépliai. En première page, pour ne pas changer, une photo de Draco. Je laissai échapper un hoquet. Il n'était pas seul. J'étais là, sur ses genoux, à califourchon, face à lui. Il me déposai un petit bisou sur le nez. Cette scène était horriblement craquante. Et intime. Dans un journal ! Quels sans-gênes !

« Tu as vu, tu es dans le journal. »

Le ton était dégagé. Pas besoin de lui faire peur.

« Hmm ? Comme d'hab', » marmonna-t-il.

Il le prit quand même, pour voir quels imbécilités ils racontaient sur son compte cette fois. Un petit sourire fleurit sur ses lèvres quand il vit la photo. Pas du tout la réaction que j'attendais.

« Tiens, c'est nous. »

Encore ce 'nous'. Que je l'aimais !

« Il y a un article sur notre couple dans le journal. »

Il avait l'air un peu étonné. Pourtant, nous ne passions pas aperçu, d'habitude. Mais il avait dit 'notre couple'. C'est la seule chose que je remarquai à cet instant. J'eus un sourire niais.

« Viens voir par ici, au lieu de sourire aux murs. »

Il n'avait pas tort. Autant aller avec lui. Je m'assis sur ses genoux, face au journal, pour que nous puissions lire ensemble. Nous étions en deuxième page. 'Politique'. Tu parles !

« _Harry Potter, Sauveur du monde Sorcier, convertit le grand pianiste Draco Malfoy._ »

« Tiens, je suis devenu un grand pianiste, » fit remarquer le Draco en question.

Son ton était amer. Je le comprend. Il n'était reconnu que grâce à sa relation avec moi, pas grâce à sa musique.

Sous le titre, annonciateur du ton de l'article, suivait un article expliquant comme j'avais transformé Draco, le vilain, vilain Mangemort, en adorable petit ami. Tout un tissu de niaiseries et d'absurdités, rappelant nos histoires respectives et notre histoire commune.

« Je suis désolé. »

Je l'étais vraiment. Je n'avais pas prévu ça. Mais quand je tournai les yeux vers lui, Draco me souriait et son expression amère l'avait quitté. Il n'avait pas l'air si fâché, finalement.

« Ce n'est rien, mon cœur. »

J'adorai qu'il me donne des petits surnoms. Il était tellement tendre quand nous étions ensemble.

« Je suis avec toi, rien ne peut me faire oublier ça. Rien ne peut ternir mon humeur aujourd'hui. »

Ça ressemblait un peu à une déclaration. J'étais terriblement fier d'avoir réussi à capturer l'attention d'un tel homme et à le garder pour moi. Il tourna ses yeux vers la table, et je suivis son regard. Un courrier pour moi, que j'avais lu avant de déjeuner et que j'avais laissé là un instant plus tôt, était posé au milieu.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est, mon ange ? »

« Une invitation. »

Mon ton était mortifié. Mais je crois qu'il ne remarqua pas. Il se tendit.

« Qui t'invite ? » interrogea-t-il d'un ton féroce en serrant un ses bras autour de ma taille.

« Le Ministre de la Magie, » je l'informai platement.

C'était une des centaines d'invitations que j'avais reçu depuis que j'avais exterminé Voldemort. Mais je n'étais allé à aucune réception, malgré l'insistance de mes amis de l'époque. Je trouvais tellement pénible d'être célèbre, ce n'était pas pour aller me fourrer en plus dans une soirée entièrement surveillée par une armée de paparazzi. Qui prendraient un malin plaisir à me prendre le plus possible en photo, parce que j'avais tué un homme. Morbide.

Mais le regard brillant de Draco alluma une alarme dans mon esprit. Puis, il parla.

« Tu veux que je te prête mon hibou, pour répondre ? »

Je l'avais mit au courant de la mort d'Hedwige. Vengée depuis longtemps.

« Non, merci. Je ne réponds jamais. Ça laisse aux gens le bénéfice du doute. Ils peuvent encore espérer que la fois prochaine, je viendrai. »

« Tu n'iras pas ? »

Une deuxième alarme se déclencha au ton employé par Draco. Visiblement, il n'était pas d'accord avec moi.

« Jamais. J'aimerais qu'on oublie un peu le célèbre Harry Potter. Je préfèrerais te consacrer tout mon temps. »

Ma naïveté n'avait d'égale que ma bêtise. Enfin, ce n'est pas comme si je croyais vraiment m'en sortir grâce à une si mauvaise tentative de détourner son attention.

« Je n'ai jamais assisté à une réception du côté des gentils. S'il te plait, accepte, pour me faire plaisir. »

Visiblement, il semblait au courant du fait que je ne le laisserai jamais derrière. Et il me faisait des yeux larmoyants. Le gris était noyé derrière une marre de perles salées. Pas question ! Il n'allait pas m'attendrir comme ça. Je n'irai pas à cette soirée.

« Bien, si tu veux. Nous irons à cette soirée. Mais c'est bien parce que tu me le demandes. Et c'est la dernière fois. »

Après tout, il n'y a que les imbéciles qui ne changent pas d'avis. J'essayais surtout de me persuader que je pouvais encore lui résister, si je le voulais.

Draco se leva de sa chaise précipitamment et se dirigea vers la salle de bain, me traînant à sa suite. Nous passâmes un temps considérable à nous laver, mon ange ne nous trouvant jamais assez propres. Puis, il me tira dans la chambre et entreprit de nous trouver des habits approprié. Ce qui lui prit la journée. Nous ne cessions de nous habiller et nous déshabiller, la chemise étant un peu trop sombre, ou un peu trop claire. Ou un peu trop courte. Et le pantalon n'était pas assez solennel, ou trop strict. Épuisant.

ooo

_Juin 1999 – Salle de Réception, Ministère de la Magie, Londres, Angleterre_

« Harry Potter et son petit ami, Draco Malfoy ! » s'exclama le Premier Ministre en nous voyant entrer dans la Salle de Réception.

« Bonsoir, Monsieur le Ministre, » je répondis.

« Allons, Harry, pas de distance entre nous ! Appelle-moi Neville, comme au bon vieux temps. »

« _Pas si vieux, et pas si bon, ce temps_, » je pensai de toutes mes forces.

« Bien sûr, Neville. C'est génial de constater ta réussite. »

Je crispai un peu ma main dans celle de Draco, qui la caressa doucement de son pouce pour me détendre.

Peine perdue. Neville reprit la parole.

« C'est tellement sympathique que tu aies enfin répondu à mon invitation. Je te laisse t'amuser, je vais accueillir les autres invités. »

Le Premier Ministre s'éloigna, me laissant seul avec Draco. Nous étions les premiers. Mon ange avait absolument tenu à partir en avance pour ne pas que nous soyons en retard.

« Je n'aurais jamais cru voir Londubat, Premier Ministre, » commenta-t-il. « J'ai mis un certain temps pour m'habituer à l'idée. »

« Et moi donc ! » je répliquai.

Un serveur adorable s'approcha et nous demanda ce que nous prendrions. Il me regardait dans les yeux et n'accordait pas un regard à l'homme à côté de moi.

« Sang de Vampire. Et toi, Draco ? »

« Et moi, je le mords, s'il continue à te regarder comme ça. »

Surpris, je me tournai vers lui. La jalousie inscrite sur son visage était inhabituelle et me réjouissait. J'aimais penser qu'il tenait à moi. Je l'embrassai légèrement sur les lèvres.

« Enfin, Draco, tu ne peux pas tuer tous les gens qui me regarde. Contente-toi de dire à ce charmant jeune homme ce que tu veux. »

Il n'y avait pas de mal à le taquiner un peu. Il tourna vers moi un regard blessé. Comme si je l'avais frappé. J'eus une boule de culpabilité dans l'estomac.

« Mon ange, je plaisante. Tu es bien plus charmant que n'importe qui d'autre. Ce serveur est tout à fait inoffensif, crois moi. »

Son regard ne laissa plus passer que le triomphe. Il se tourna vers le serveur, qui attendait, une lueur de déception dans les yeux.

« Je prendrai la même chose que mon _petit ami_. Nous sommes tellement pareils, vous comprenez. »

J'étais clairement amusé. Son petit jeu était adorable. J'avais envie de le serrer contre moi. J'eus à peine le temps de me faire cette réflexion que deux bras chauds se refermaient autour de moi. Je poussai un soupir de satisfaction. Exactement ce que je voulais. Mais les bras me quittèrent rapidement. Draco me regarda dans les yeux, avec un petit regard suppliant.

« Mon cœur, il faut que j'aille parler à quelqu'un que je viens de voir entrer. Tu me permets ? »

Je ris. Il prenait bien des formes pour me dire qu'il s'absentait cinq minutes.

« Bien sûr. »

Je m'éloignai et allai m'asseoir sur une des chaises bordant la piste de danse. Une petite valse joyeuse résonnait dans la pièce. Je comprenais parfaitement que Draco ait besoin de parler à quelqu'un sans que je ne l'entende.

Curieux, je me tournai néanmoins vers le coin de la pièce où il avait traîné la personne en question. Il était debout et parlait avec animation, agitant les bras avec conviction. J'eus un sourire attendri. Qui s'évanouit quand je portai mon regard sur son interlocuteur. Ginny Weasley, ni plus, ni moins. Depuis quand Draco avait-il des relations avec elle ? Et depuis quand cette garce avait-elle des secrets à lui dire, loin de mes oreilles ? Moi, son petit ami. Et elle le regardait avec de tels yeux de merlan frit que ça en devenait risible. Pourtant, je ne ris pas.

Le cœur lourd, je me tournai vers la piste de danse. Devant moi se tenait, silencieux, le serveur. Il tenait dans ses mains deux verres de boisson écarlate. Sang de Vampire.

« Vous aimez le Sang de Vampire ? » je lui demandai.

Il acquiesça, intrigué.

« Asseyez-vous avec moi, et buvez donc un verre. Je m'ennuie. »

De nouveau, il acquiesça. Il me tendit mon verre et s'assit à côté de moi. J'étais assez bouleversé pour ne pas penser à la conséquence de mes actes.

« Monsieur Malfoy n'est plus avec vous ? »

Le jeune homme avait l'air assez inquiet. Assez drôle.

« Non, il est en grande conversation avec une de ses amies. Comment vous appelez-vous ? »

« Simon. »

Il avait une toute petite voix timide. Adorable. Je bus mon verre d'un seul trait. La chaleur monta en moi.

« Sais-tu danser, Simon ? »

Un tango. Parfait, je me débrouillais vraiment bien en tango. Mon voisin eut un léger hochement de tête. Je le tirai vers la piste, lui laissant à peine le temps de boire son verre et de le poser sur une chaise.

Il n'y avait pas grand monde sur la piste de danse. Nous nous lançâmes donc rapidement dans un tango endiablé et sulfureux. L'alcool me tournait la tête, comme la musique. Tout allait de plus en plus vite. Mais soudain, la musique s'arrêta.

Autour de moi régnait le froid. Un paysage de glace. Partout, de l'eau gelée, transparente. Et dans l'air, une musique infiniment triste et douce. J'étais paralysé et j'avais envie de pleurer. Sous la glace, des animaux étaient prisonniers. Morts. Une rivière gelée tentait de se libérer pour couler dans son lit. Impossible. Un arbre recouvert de glace se dressait dans un méandre de la rivière. Mort depuis longtemps. Et le garçon à la lyre était gelé, lui aussi. Les yeux fermés, je voyais qu'il tentait de bouger les doigts pour gratter les cordes. Je voulais lui venir en aide. Les larmes coulaient maintenant librement sur mes joues. Mais il ouvrit brusquement les yeux. Gris.

Deux bras chauds me portaient. Je percevais une odeur familière. Draco ! J'avais le cœur lourd. J'ouvris les yeux, et tombai de nouveau dans du gris. Visiblement en colère. Il était assis sur une chaise, moi sur ses genoux, dans ses bras.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris ? » murmura-t-il à mon oreille, furieux.

« Hein ? »

Je ne comprenais pas de quoi il m'accusait.

« Tu danses avec un parfait inconnu qui te lorgnait une demi-heure plus tôt. Tu m'oublies si facilement ? »

Je tremblai. Je n'arrivai pas à croire qu'il pouvait penser ça de moi !

« Musique ? C'était ... toi ? »

Je devais savoir.

« Oui. »

Toujours un murmure. L'émotion sentie dans la musique menaçait de me submerger de nouveau.

« Je t'aime, » Je chuchotai avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience.

ooo

_Juin 1999 – Chambre de l'appartement de Draco, Londres, Angleterre_

Je repris doucement conscience. La douceur de la soie contre mon corps nu. La chaleur et la douceur, aussi, d'une peau contre la mienne. Mes cheveux éparpillés sur l'oreiller. Pas un bruit dans la pièce. Juste une respiration parfaitement régulière, mais néanmoins celle de quelqu'un de réveillé. Draco.

J'ouvris brusquement les yeux. Il faisait pleinement jour. Je mis un certain temps avant d'arriver à voir quoi que ce soit. Puis je le vis. Les bras autour de mon torse, me tenant contre lui. Ses grands yeux gris me regardant attentivement. Me sondant. Et un sourire éblouissant. Bien plus que la lumière matinale. Il me déposa un léger baiser sur les lèvres.

« On est déjà le matin ? » je lui demandai d'une voix pâteuse.

Que s'était-il passé ?

« Oui. Tu as eu un malaise à la réception, hier. Je t'ai ramené chez nous. Le médicomage que j'ai appelé a dit que tu avais eu une émotion trop forte, et il m'a conseillé de te laisser te reposer un peu. »

Une émotion trop forte ? Sûrement la vision de Weasley fille bavant sur mon Draco, combinée au paysage de cauchemar de la musique. La première fois que le garçon ne parvenait même pas à jouer. Je n'avais jamais parlé à Draco de ce que je voyais dans sa musique. Il se moquerait sûrement. Il n'arrivait déjà pas à comprendre la semi-transe dans laquelle je tombais quand il jouait.

« Tu te sens mieux ? »

Il avait l'air tellement inquiet. Je lui fis un petit bisou sur le nez.

« Oui, je vais beaucoup mieux. Merci beaucoup, mon ange, de t'être occupé de moi. »

Il se leva, me privant de sa chaleur. Je frissonnai, et me levai à mon tour, tant bien que mal. Il entra dans la cuisine et commença à mettre la table. La tête me tournait. Je m'assis sur une chaise. Sur la table, il y avait déjà le journal. Je le saisis et le dépliai. En première page, une photo de moi, hier soir. Évanoui dans les bras de Draco. La princesse défaillante dans les bras de son Prince Charmant. C'est aussi ce que semblaient penser les journalistes. « _Le Prince Malfoy ramène sa Princesse évanouie chez eux._ » Je grognai. Quel désastre !

Et que les nouvelles allaient vite ! Ils étaient déjà au courant de mon lieu de résidence. Je ne voulais même pas lire l'article.

« Ah ! Tu as vu, ils parlent de nous. »

Comment pouvait-il dire ça avec un rire dans la voix ? Ce genre d'articles me rendaient malades. Ma vie étalée dans un journal. Ma pire phobie, sans doute. Ou plutôt, non. Ma pire phobie aurait été que Draco me quitte.

Ce dernier me prit le journal des mains et l'ouvrit à notre page.

« Écoute ça : « _Draco Malfoy, petit ami de Harry Potter, est sans doute ce qui est arrivé de meilleur à notre Survivant. Malgré la mauvaise réputation de cet aristocrate, fils de Mangemort, il est incroyablement attentionné, et on peut être sûr qu'avec quelqu'un comme ça à ses côtés, Harry Potter ne peut que s'épanouir._ » C'est merveilleux ! On me reconnaît enfin à ma juste valeur. »

Quel petit prétentieux ! Je pouffai. Il était irrésistible quand il se prenait pour le maître du monde. Ça me donnait encore plus de mérite d'avoir réussi à dompter un être si imbu de lui-même. Finalement, ce n'était pas si terrible d'être dans le journal, si ça pouvait redonner une réputation correcte à Draco.

« Bien sûr, mon ange, tu es le meilleur. »

« Je sais. »

Toujours modeste.

« Tu n'es pas le seul à l'avoir reconnu. Le directeur d'un opéra m'a sauté dessus hier. Il ne peut plus se passer de moi. Si je ne viens pas donner un concert dans les jours qui suivent dans son opéra, il se considèrera comme le plus mauvais directeur. C'est d'un dramatique ! Mais il semble y tenir, donc je lui ferai bien cette faveur. »

Et voilà, quand il parlait de son propre succès, on ne pouvait plus l'arrêter. Mais c'était tellement génial. Quelqu'un voulait qu'il joue sa musique ! J'étais tellement heureux pour lui. Il allait avoir un public ! Un public qui aimerait et écouterait sa musique. Sa musique ne serait plus que pour moi. Elle ne me serait plus réservée ... Un vrai désastre. J'aimais avoir l'exclusivité. Mais si ça lui faisait plaisir, après tout.

« C'est super, mon ange. Et à quand est fixée la première représentation ? »

J'espérais qu'il me laisserait un peu de temps pour me faire à l'idée.

« Demain ! Je l'ai joint par Cheminette tôt ce matin. »

« C'est vraiment génial. »

Tout à son bonheur, il n'avait pas remarqué mon ton morose. Heureusement ! Je ne devais surtout pas lui gâcher son plaisir.

ooo

_Juin 1999 – Chambre de l'appartement de Draco, Londres, Angleterre_

Le lendemain matin, je me réveillai tôt. Je regardai l'horloge. Huit heures. J'avais froid. Je me serrai un peu plus contre Draco. Ou plutôt, contre rien. Où était Draco ? Pas sous la douche, parce que l'eau ne coulait pas. Pas non plus en train de petit-déjeuner dans la cuisine, parce que ça ne sentait pas le café et le pain grillé. Peut-être en train de lire dans le salon. Mais pourquoi ne m'avait-il pas attendu ?

Je me levai en grelottant et enfilai une robe de chambre. Je me dirigeai lentement vers le salon. Personne. J'ouvris brusquement la porte de la douche. Personne. J'entrai dans la cuisine. Personne. J'étais perdu. Les seules présences dans cet appartement étaient moi, et sur la table de la cuisine, une tasse de café sale et un mot.

_Harry, ne t'inquiète pas. Je suis parti à l'opéra pour la journée. Je t'ai laissé un billet pour ce soir. _

_Bonne journée._

Distance. Froid. Je n'arrivais pas à croire qu'il m'ait laissé un mot si succinct. Comme ça, un matin, alors que j'avais prévu de passer encore une magnifique journée à ses côtés, avant que sa musique ne soit dévoilée au public. J'aurais voulu le faire jouer une dernière fois pour moi. Et ce sale Malfoy partait, en laissant un minuscule mot et un billet, me laissant seul !

Un billet ! Je n'irai pas ! Je ne lui ferai pas ce plaisir. Je lui ferai l'affront de ne pas venir à son tout premier vrai concert. Je lui montrerai ainsi que quelque chose ne va pas. Il n'allait quand même pas me mener par le bout du nez. Au doigt et à l'œil ! À la baguette ! Quoique la baguette pouvait être plutôt intéressante ...

Ma décision était prise. Je n'irai pas voir Draco à son concert ce soir-là.

ooo

_Juin 1999 – Opéra Albus Dumbledore, Londres, Angleterre_

Il n'y avait décidément que les imbéciles qui ne changeaient pas d'avis. C'est vrai, je ne pouvais pas abandonner Draco pour son premier concert. Mais je n'irai pas au prochain. Je refusais de me laisser avoir comme ça à chaque fois.

J'étais assis dans la première rangée, avec toutes les célébrités du coin. Je ne sais pas si j'y suis parce que je suis le petit ami de Draco, ou si c'est parce que je suis Harry Potter. Et, pour tout dire, je préfère ne pas le savoir ! Il y avait le Ministre et sa femme, Lavande Brown. Il y avait deux ou trois acteurs qui voulaient se faire voir, quelques chanteurs quelconques qui ne devaient pas savoir quoi faire ce soir, tous accompagnés de leur pimbêche pulpeuse. Je n'arrivais pas à croire que ça lui fasse plaisir de jouer devant un tel public.

Le rouge dominait, dans la salle. Je trouvais déjà l'ambiance sinistre ... Les fauteuils étaient en velours rouge, les murs recouverts d'une tapisserie rouge; le sol, de moquette rouge, et les rideaux qui empêchaient de voir la scène étaient rouges également. J'étais ici depuis une demi-heure et je m'ennuyais. Juste à côté de moi, il y avait une de ces pimbêches. Mais elle ne semblait malheureusement accompagner personne, et me reluquait depuis mon arrivée. J'étais pressé que tout ça soit fini.

Soudain, les bougies de la salle se soufflèrent d'elles-même, et les rideaux s'écartèrent, dévoilant une scène éclairée. En son centre, une piano blanc, brillant. Devant, un jeune homme blond, habillé d'un costume blanc, respirant la confiance, envoûtant. La jeune pimbêche à ma droite me lâcha enfin des yeux pour baver sur mon petit ami. Je n'étais pas vraiment soulagé.

Puis plus rien de tout cela ne m'importa plus. J'étais ailleurs. Devant un magnifique coucher de soleil. Assis sur une plage de sable fin. Une douce musique, se mêlant délicatement au bruit des vagues, se répandait dans l'air du soir. Lentement, je me levai et commençai à marcher, les pieds dans l'eau, le long de la plage, mes chaussures à la main. Soudain, au milieu de la plage, je distinguai un saule pleureur. Quelque chose dans mon esprit me dit que ça aurait dû me paraître étrange, mais je ne comprenais pas pourquoi. Au pied de l'arbre était assis un garçon, adossé au tronc. Un garçon qui me paru vaguement familier. Il tenait dans ses mains une petite lyre, et grattait doucement les cordes. Comme les vagues, la musique reculait doucement. La mer descendait. Et soudain, le silence. Et deux grands yeux gris, dans lesquels je tombai, comme dans un puits sans fond.

Autour de moi, des applaudissements. La salle en était remplie. Ils emplissaient l'air, en hommage à la musique de Draco. Musique merveilleuse. Lui ne regardait pas l'auditoire. Il me regardait, moi. Il me souriait, à moi. Il semblait fier que je sois venu, fier de m'avoir encore plongé dans un état second, bien qu'il ne sache toujours pas ce que je voyais dans ces moments-là.

Toute la soirée se déroula comme ça. Des transes de bonheurs dues à la musique, puis des applaudissements, le regard de Draco sur moi, et la musique de nouveau. Plein de paysages. Des paysages familiers, des paysages nouveaux. Toutes sortes de paysages. Des paysages tristes, mais aussi des joyeux. Toute la soirée, je ris, je pleurai, j'éprouvai l'envie de danser, ou bien de me cacher sous mon fauteuil. Et par dessus tout, l'envie de tuer tout ce public, cette pimbêche qui bavait sur mon Draco, ces nuls qui ne connaissaient rien à la musique et se contentaient d'applaudir poliment. J'espérai que mon ange trouverait un public de connaisseurs pour sa prochaine fois.

A la fin, je me levai à regret et sortis à la suite des autres, me dirigeant lentement vers la grande porte de l'opéra. Je fus rattrapé par une furie blonde qui ne me laissa même pas le temps de le féliciter. Il se jeta sur mes lèvres et m'embrassa comme un affamé. J'eus un sourire. Moi aussi, j'étais affamé de lui. Il ne me dit pas un mot, ce jour-là. Il transplana directement dans notre chambre, et me fis l'amour sauvagement.

ooo

_Juin, Juillet, Août, Septembre, Octobre 1999 – Londres, Angleterre_

Cinq mois s'écoulèrent ainsi. Je voyais à peine Draco la semaine, jours pendant lesquels il répétait ses concerts, ou composait sa musique. Quand il répétait, je m'occupais de l'appartement, le nettoyant, préparant à manger, ou je peignais quand je ne savais vraiment plus quoi faire. J'avais déjà fait des tableaux de ce que je voyais dans la musique de Draco, mais je ne lui montrais jamais. De temps en temps, je faisais des paysages quelconques, et je lui montrais ceux-là. Je n'osais pas sortir les autres en sa présence, et ils restaient enfermés dans un placard.

Les jours où il composait à l'appartement, dans la salle où il avait fait installer un piano, je devais être parfaitement silencieux pour ne pas le déranger. J'avais tellement peur de faire un bruit et qu'il m'en veuille que, la plupart du temps, je sortais dans le Londres moldu, m'ennuyant beaucoup, mais n'ennuyant pas Draco. C'était ça, le principal. Si, moi, je m'ennuyais, c'était de ma faute. Je n'avais qu'à me trouver un travail.

Le week-end, qu'il gardait libre pour qu'on soit ensemble, nous sortions, parfois à la mer, ou à la campagne, ou dans Londres, toujours du côté sorcier. Draco ne se serait jamais mêlé aux moldus. Même en sachant que je me sentais mal chez les sorciers, bien que nous ne rencontrions jamais personne. Ces jour-là passaient trop vite, même si j'avais l'impression que Draco s'ennuyait. Mais j'essayais d'oublier cette sensation. C'était vraiment super. Draco était attentionné et romantique. Parfait.

Au bout de cinq mois, donc, un samedi, il brisa notre routine. Nous nous promenions dans un chemin, à la campagne, bien emmitouflés dans nos manteaux d'hiver et nos écharpes, quand il me lâcha la main et sortit un morceau de couverture de laine de sa poche. Il le posa par terre devant moi et posa un genou dessus. Il me prit les mains et me regarda dans les yeux. Ce que je vis dans ses yeux me laissa perplexe. Il y avait tant de détermination, d'assurance et ... d'autre chose.

« Harry, ça fait cinq mois qu'on vit ensemble. »

Avec un début pareil, je ne pouvais m'attendre qu'à une seule chose. Mon cœur battit de plus en plus vite, semblant vouloir s'échapper pour rejoindre celui de mon ange.

« J'ai même constaté que c'est une cohabitation qui fonctionne. »

J'étais assez d'accord. Mais incapable de lui dire. Je ne pensais pas pouvoir parler. Je hochai donc la tête.

« Je me suis demandé si tu voulais bien prolonger cette cohabitation ... »

Tout ce cinéma pour une prolongation de cohabitation !? Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher d'être déçu. Je lui fis mon plus joyeux sourire, même si le cœur n'y était pas. Il ne sembla rien remarquer. Ouf.

« ... à vie ? »

Je n'allai pas lui gâcher le plaisir qu'il avait eu à tout mettre en œuvre. Il s'était même agenouillé devant moi. Évidemment, il avait amené un morceau de laine pour ne pas se salir, mais l'intention était là.

Halte ! Qu'avait-il ajouté ? À vie ? Je ne savais plus que penser. Il voulait dire que ...

Il plongea une main dans sa poche et en sortit un écrin de velours, qu'il ouvrit devant moi et me présenta. Une bague en argent sur un coussin de velours. Pour moi !?

« Veux-tu m'épouser ? »

Pas beaucoup d'émotions sur son visage. Il voulait m'épouser, et me demandait ça comme s'il voulait une nouvelle plume pour écrire ses partitions. À mes pieds. Ça faisait toute la différence. Il me voulait à vie ! Il m'aimait !

« Oui ! »

Ma voix était sortie, enfin, un peu plus puissante que ce qui était prévu. Une expression amusée sur son visage. Et une bague froide à mon doigt. Il ramassa son morceau de laine, se releva, le remit dans sa poche, me reprit la main, et m'embrassa doucement. Nous nous remîmes à marcher.

« Et que dis-tu de faire ça la semaine prochaine ? »

Déjà ? Et comment les gens auraient-ils le temps de prévoir de quitter leur travail pour venir ? Après un instant de réflexion, je me rappelai que, de mon côté, il n'y avait personne à inviter. Et puis, plus vite je serais marié, plus vite je serais encore plus heureux. Qu'il en soit ainsi !

« Je dis que ce serait génial ! »

Et je me jetai sur lui pour l'embrasser à mon tour.

* * *

_Voilà. Vous vous demandez sûrement où je veux en venir avec cette histoire. C'est vrai que, pour l'instant, elle ressemble à beaucoup d'autres fics – la musique en plus. Je pense pouvoir dire que la suite changera un peu. Suite que je poste le plus vite possible, mais avec tous les devoirs que je vais avoir pendant les vacances, je ne pense pas avoir fini avant deux semaines._

_Bisouxxx_


	2. Chapitre 2 : Début du Cauchemar

_Auteur : Rayon-de-Slytherin_

_Disclamer : à Mrs Rowling_

_Catégorie : Romance/Drama_

_Rating : M_

_Paring : HP/DM_

_Description : Je suis Harry, Celui-Qui-A-Vaincu. J'ai une histoire peu commune à raconter. Je pourrais presque me vanter de l'amour que me voue Draco, si j'étais un peu prétentieux._

_Voici la suite de ce que vous attendiez tous : Le Groupie du Pianiste ! Évidemment, vous vous en doutiez, mais j'aime le rappeler. Bref. Ce chapitre est peut être un peu maladroit, mais je suis fan de moi-même et de mes fics, alors ne comptaient pas sur moi pour le changer._

_Les paroles de chansons ont toutes été mises au masculin, et ne sont pas dans l'ordre. Je suis désolée, mais Harry ne voulait pas faire ce que je lui disais. Il a tout fait dans le désordre. D'ailleurs, il pleure tellement dans ce chapitre que j'ai l'impression de le faire passer pour une poule mouillée. Mais, comprenez le, tout ça est très dur pour lui._

_En espérant que ça vous plaise quand même._

_Enjoy !_

* * *

**¤ Le Groupie du Pianiste ¤**

**¤ Partie 1 ¤**

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : Début du Cauchemar**

.

_Novembre 1999 – Appartement de Draco, Londres, Angleterre_

J'étais allongé sur mon lit, pensif. Comme sur un petit nuage. Je me mariais demain. Avec l'homme de ma vie. Merveilleux, non ? Depuis qu'il me l'avait demandé, j'avais du mal à reconnecter avec la réalité. Je faisais le ménage machinalement, et ne vivais que pour le voir rentrer le soir.

C'était grandiose ! J'allais passer toute ma vie avec l'homme que j'aimais. Pourtant, quand je repensais à cette première fois où je l'avais entendu joué, à Poudlard, rien ne semblait indiquer que nous finirions ensemble. Au contraire ! Mais la vie en avait décidé autrement. Elle nous avait emmené au-dessus de notre haine, jusqu'à l'amour. Sentiment incroyable. Jamais je n'aurais cru Draco capable d'aimer au point de se marier, et, qui plus est, avec moi !

Je regardais vaguement l'horloge, sur la table de nuit. Deux heures de l'après-midi. Je soupirai. Il ne rentrerait pas avant six heures, encore. Malgré notre mariage prévu, il n'avait pas arrêté un instant de travailler. Je souris. Quel homme.

Soudain, je dressai l'oreille, à travers la brume de rêve qui m'entourait. Le bruit de la porte d'entrée. Draco était rentré plus tôt pour être avec moi ! Heureux, je me levai précipitamment et déboulai dans le salon. Mon sourire se fana instantanément. Ce n'était pas Draco. C'était Hermione. Dans_ notre_ appartement ! De quel droit ... ? Je suffoquai.

Elle s'assit dans un canapé, comme si elle était chez elle, et m'invita à m'asseoir dans celui d'en face. M'inviter ! Chez moi !? Je restai debout, à la regarder d'un air mauvais.

« Écouté, Harry, je ne viens pas pour me disputer avec toi. Je vais donc faire court. J'ai appris dans le journal la nouvelle de ton mariage avec Malfoy. Je t'en prie, au nom de notre ancienne amitié, ne fais pas ça. Ne te marie pas avec lui. Trouve toi n'importe qui d'autre, même Colin Crivey, si tu veux, mais pas Malfoy. Il se sert de toi, Harry, d'une façon ou d'une autre. Je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi, ni comment il fait pour t'aveugler à ce point, mais il te manipule. Harry, s'il te plait, écoute-moi, entend-moi, crois-moi ... »

Elle répétait ces derniers mots comme une incantation. Elle espérait que je la crois vraiment. On pouvait voir cela dans ses yeux.

Je n'en revenais pas. Elle osait venir me voir _chez nous_, alors que je l'avais bannie de mes connaissances quelques mois plus tôt, pour m'inventer une histoire abracadabrante sur le faux amour de Draco. Tout ceci était faux ! Draco me désirait. Draco m'aimait. Draco allait m'épouser. Toutes ses paroles étaient autant de blasphèmes, qui me faisaient mal, car ils insultaient un ange. Mon ange. Je ne pouvais pas tolérer ça. Je ne pouvais même pas considérer ce qu'elle me disait comme peut être éventuellement envisageable.

« Hermione, je ne cherche pas la bagarre avec toi. Je vais faire court également, alors écoute-moi bien. Draco et moi nous aimons. Nous nous marions demain. Nous allons passer une vie heureuse ensemble. Une vie bien plus heureuse que je n'en aurais jamais avec personne d'autre, parce que Draco est l'homme que j'aimerais toute ma vie. Maintenant, dehors. »

Ma voix était basse, calme, et beaucoup plus inquiétante par là-même. J'étais furieux. Elle me regarda avec des yeux suppliants, mais j'étais implacable. Elle ne gâcherait pas mon bonheur « pour mon bien ». Il n'en était pas question. J'avais dit ne plus vouloir la voir, et j'étais sincère. J'espérais vraiment qu'elle disparaitrait une bonne fois pour toute.

Elle se leva lentement et se dirigea encore plus lentement vers la porte. Elle l'ouvrit et se retourna une dernière fois :

« Harry, je t'en prie, réfléchis bien à ce que tu fais. »

Et elle sortit, fermant la porte avec douceur. Je restai debout au milieu du salon. Réfléchir ? Inutile. Nous nous aimions, je lui avais dit. J'allai me marier.

Je ne sais pas combien je restais ainsi, plongé dans mes pensées. Mais quand j'émergeai enfin de mon état second, ce fut pour me rendre compte que la nuit était tombée. Les lampadaires, dans la rue, était allumés, et éclairaient faiblement le salon. Je ne bougeai pas. La porte d'entrée venait de s'ouvrir. Était-ce Hermione, qui revenait me mettre en garde contre un danger inexistant ? Je ne le pensais pas. Elle avait sans doute compris qu'il n'y avait pas de danger. J'aillais bien et j'étais amoureux.

Un pas familier se rapprochait de moi. Mesuré, léger. Aimé. Draco apparut dans mon champ de vision, et eut un regard étonné.

« Harry, mon ange, qu'est-ce que tu fais planté au milieu du salon, dans le noir ? »

Je le regardai sans réagir. Il m'aimait. Il m'aimait. Et si ce qu'avait dit Hermione était vrai ? Je me repris. Elle tentait simplement de briser mon couple. Elle était jalouse que je veuille de Draco, et qu'elle ne puisse même pas être mon amie. Draco m'aimait. Et pourtant, il se pouvait que ...

Je plissai les yeux, le temps de m'habituer à la lumière que Draco venait d'allumer. Puis, je le regardai de nouveau attentivement.

« Tu as un vrai regard de noyé. Que s'est-il passé aujourd'hui ? »

Machinalement, sans avoir vraiment conscience de ce que je faisais, je m'approchai de lui et carressai sa joue doucement.

« Je t'aime, Draco, » je murmurai.

Il sourit. Il aussi m'aimait. Il m'aimait. Un doute m'assaillait, et pourtant, je tentai de ne pas y prêter attention. Je ne devais pas douter de lui.

« Tu as vraiment l'air épuisé. Allons nous coucher, » me dit-il.

Quelle bonne idée. Je ne tenais plus debout. Je lui saisis la main et le traînai jusqu'à notre chambre, ne le lachant que pour nous déshabiller. Nous nous couchâmes, et je me collai immédiatement à lui. Des larmes d'impuissance s'échappaient de mes yeux, dans le noir, résultat de ma lutte contre moi-même. Je ne devais pas douter. Mais je n'arrivais pas à m'en empêcher. Pourtant, Draco m'aimait.

Je dormis affreusement mal, cette nuit-là. Je me réveillai vers quatre heures, quand Draco se leva pour aller au toilettes. Habituellement, il ne me réveillait pas, mais quand sa chaleur me quitta, cette fois, je me réveillai en sursaut et ne pu me rendormir. Quand il se fut rendormit, je me levai donc et allai chercher un verre d'eau à la cuisine. Puis, je traînai dans l'appartement.

Nous n'avions pas pris le temps de fermer les volets, et les lampadaires baignaient les pièces d'une lumière surréaliste. Je me plantai devant la fenêtre du salon. Il n'y avait personne dehors. Personne, à part un couple composés de deux jeunes gens, qu'une balade nocturne avait dû séduire plus qu'une nuit de débauche. Je soupirai. Draco n'avait choisi ni l'un, ni l'autre. Il n'avait d'ailleurs rien choisi qui n'implique plus que mes ronflements, ce soir. La veille de notre mariage. Peut être, finalement, n'en avait-il rien à faire de moi.

Je m'arrachai à la contemplation du couple qui s'embrassait maintenant tendrement, juste sous un lampadaire. J'avais envie d'aller tirer Draco de son lit, de l'embrasser, de me blottir contre lui, de lui dire que je l'aimais. Et de l'entendre me répondre qu'il m'aimait aussi. Mais le réveiller en pleine nuit l'aurait mis de mauvaise humeur pour le lendemain. Et puis, tout ces doutes étaient ridicules. Draco m'aimait.

À défaut de retrouver mon ange, j'allai donc dans une pièce entièrement remplie de son odeur, de ses pensées. Cette pièce où j'allais quand il me manquait trop, dans la journée. Je poussai la porte, et une pièce impeccable apparu. En son centre, un piano. Sur les murs, des étagères avec des cartons de partitions. Un bureau où je savais qu'il rangeait ses propres partitions sous la fenêtre.

Je me dirigeai vers le bureau. J'aimais relire ses partitions. Ce n'était pas comme quand il les jouait, mais elles me réconfortaient un peu tout de même. Sa musique. Son âme. J'ouvris le tiroir et sortit une partition. Celle-ci, je l'aimais beaucoup. La musique montait en flèche et l'air sentait le printemps. Je la reposai et en saisit une autre. Et mon coeur s'arrêta de battre.

Ce n'était pas une partition, mais une lettre. Une lettre de Weaslette. Je sentis ma gorge se nouer. Qu'est-ce que cette petit garce avait à dire à mon Draco ? Et pourquoi celui-ci me cachait-il son amitié avec cette sale rousse ? Draco me cachait des morceaux de sa vie ! Alors même que nous vivions ensemble depuis des mois et que nous allions nous marier demain ! Les paroles de Hermione revinrent dans ma tête, me secouant plus que jamais. J'avais envie de vomir.

Puis, je me ressaisis. J'étais sans doute paranoïaque. La lecture de la lettre me le démontrerai. Je commençai donc à lire.

_« Draco, mon bébé,_

_Je suis si heureuse pour toi. Toute la presse en parle, le grand pianiste va se marier avec Celui-Qui-A-Vaincu. Je suis fière de toi. Je savais que tu pouvais le faire. Même si tu as dû pour ça bénéficier des conseils de la grande Madame Ginny Malfoy. J'aime associer ton nom au mien. Et peut être, dans un avenir proche ... Non ? Maintenant que ta réputation semble avoir prit un coup de fraîcheur, tu ne vas pas rester toute ta vie avec ce minable. Dépêche toi, Draco, je t'attend. Je ne me contenterais pas d'une place de deuxième toute ma vie. Je ne serais ta maîtresse toute ta vie. Un jour, tu devras te contenter de Potter, ou le laisser tomber._

_Je t'aime,_

_Ginny »_

Je pense que j'aurais dû pleurer à cet instant. J'aurais dû déchirer la lettre, courir jusqu'à la chambre de Draco, lui arracher les yeux, lui annoncer que tout était fini. Qu'il n'y aurait pas de mariage. Mais, je ne l'ai pas fait. Je restai ainsi, les yeux fixés sur cette horrible lettre, qui confirmait tous les soupçons de Hermione, qui confirmait tous mes doutes.

Ginny avait aidé Draco à m'emprisonner dans l'amour. Ginny était la fiancée de Draco. Ginny encourageait Draco à ne pas rester avec moi. Ginny était la maîtresse de Draco. Il me trompait. Et il ne m'aimait pas. Je n'étais qu'un plan pour qu'il puisse percer dans la musique. Je me sentais malade. Et je l'aimais, malgré tout ça.

Je rangeai calmement le parchemin à sa place, et je sortis de la pièce. Complètement amorphe, pour la deuxième fois de la journée – même si nous étions déjà demain – je m'affalai dans le canapé et me perdit dans mes pensées. Sur _notre_ canapé. Dans _notre_ appartement. Les larmes ne voulaient pas sortir. J'aurais voulu pleurer, assécher mon corps et mon cœur, mais ça m'étais impossible. Je restai là, immobile, assistant au lever du soleil, essayant de ne pas penser.

J'entendis un glissement de couverture dans la chambre et je sursautai. Je ne voulais pas être si vite confronté à lui. Je me levai précipitamment et courrai jusque dans la cuisine pour préparer le petit déjeuner. Comme l'odeur de pain grillé envahissait l'appartement, j'entendais couler l'eau de la douche. Avant même de me dire bonjour.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, il pénétra dans la cuisine, vêtu d'un peignoir bleu roi, magnifique, les cheveux dégoulinant. Mon cœur fondit. La colère s'évanouit. Je le contemplai avec amour. Il s'approcha de moi et m'embrassa délicatement.

« Bonjour, mon ange, » me murmura-t-il.

Je ne répondis rien et l'embrassai à mon tour. Et soudain, l'évidence me sauta au visage. Même si Draco ne m'aimait pas, même s'il se servait de moi, je ne pouvais rien faire. Je l'aimais au point sacrifier mon bonheur pour lui, de passer le plus de temps possible avec lui sans rien recevoir en retour, tout en sachant qu'un jour viendrait où il me laisserait pour partir avec Ginny. Et surtout, en sachant que je n'avais pas l'exclusivité. Qu'il faisait l'amour avec Ginny. Et qu'il baisait avec moi.

La boule se faisait plus grosse dans mon estomac.

« Mon ange ? Tu es malade ? Tu es tout pâle. »

Tant de sollicitude dans sa voix. Faux. Tout cela était faux. Sa tendresse, ses baisers, son inquiétude. Mais ça me suffisait. J'en avais besoin.

« Je crois que j'angoisse un peu pour tout à l'heure. »

L'excuse parfaite. C'était presque heureux que j'ai découvert cette lettre ce jour et pas un autre.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas, mon ange, tout ira bien. Nous allons vivre ensemble. Tu verras, nous ferons le tour du monde, nous nous aimerons dans tous les recoins de la terre. Nous visiterons Venise, Rome, Tokyo, Paris, Rio de Janeiro. Je te le promet, mon ange. »

Mensonge. Mensonge. Mensonge. Ces mots tournaient dans mon esprit, comme une ritournelle, sur l'air d'une chanson d'une moldue française qu'aimait tellement tante Pétunia.

_Il joue avec mon cœur_

_Il triche avec ma vie_

_Il dit des mots menteurs_

_Et moi, je crois tout c' qu'il dit_

Comment ai-je pu ignorer tant de temps que son cœur n'avait pas changer. J'aurais dû voir quelque chose. Hermione avait eu raison. Et ça me faisait plus mal encore. Mensonge. Mensonge. Mensonge.

_Les chansons qu'il me chante_

_Les rêves qu'il fait pour deux_

_C'est comme les bonbons-menthe_

_Ça fait du bien quand il pleut_

« Tu sembles vraiment ailleurs, ce matin, » fit remarquer Draco. « Tu n'es pas heureux de te marier ? »

_Je m' raconte des histoires_

_En écoutant sa voix_

_C'est pas vrai, ces histoires_

_Mais moi, j'y crois_

Encore cette inquiétude dans sa voix. Faux.

_Mon mec à moi_

_Il me parle d'aventures_

_Et quand elles brillent dans ses yeux_

_J' pourrais y passer la nuit_

« Rien ne me ferait plus plaisir. J'ai seulement du mal à me dire que je vais vraiment passer ma vie avec toi. L'homme que j'aime. »

_Il parle d'amour_

_Comme il parle des voitures_

_Et moi j' l' suis où il veut_

_Tellement je crois tout c' qu'il m' dit_

Et rien n'est plus vrai. Malgré ma découverte, j'ai encore l'impression de ne pas le mériter. Peut être qu'il mérite mieux que quelqu'un de si soumis. Qu'il me pardonne. Je ne voulais pas en arriver là.

ooo

_Novembre 1999 – Ministère de la Magie, Section des Mariages Sorciers, Londres, Angleterre_

L'employé baissa son regard sur la feuille, puis regarda attentivement notre couple. Il avait l'air de ne pas croire à sa chance. En effet, c'était bien lui, misérable sous-fifre, qui allait avoir l'honneur de marier le couple de l'année. Harry Potter et Draco Malfoy. Il allait avoir l'honneur de dépouiller l'arrogant pianiste de son nom si noble pour le remplacer par le sordide 'Potter'. Il avait de quoi être fier.

Après maintes et maintes discussion, Draco et moi avions enfin décidé de garder mon nom. Au début, je ne voulais pas. Je ne voulais pas qu'il se sacrifie ainsi pour moi. Qu'il sacrifie son nom, qu'il aimait tant. J'ai fini par céder. Comme toujours. De plus, je voyais là une preuve d'amour. Que j'avais tort !

Je nageais dans une bulle depuis mon entrée dans la pièce, mais la dure réalité me rattrapa et me percuta en cet instant. J'allai me marier avec un homme qui ne m'aimait pas et qui me trompait. Que j'aimais et à qui j'étais fidèle. Tant pis, j'aimerai pour deux.

L'employé ne semblait pas se remettre de sa chance. Son sourire grandissait à chaque seconde et il écarquillait les yeux comme s'il nous verrait mieux avec les yeux grands ouverts. J'entendis un toussotement à ma gauche, et je tournai la tête vers Draco. Il regardait l'homme qui allait nous marier sans beaucoup de sympathie, voire même avec énormément d'antipathie. Il ne devait pas avoir envie d'attendre. Il posa nonchalament sa main sur sa baguette. L'employé déglutit difficilement et revint à son papier.

« Bien. Donc, je vais maintenant procéder à l'union de Mes-sieur Draco M-Malfoy et Harry Potter. »

Je reste persuadé que son ton tremblant était lié au regard de Draco. Gris sombre. J'aimais ce regard. Le bonhomme face à nous marqua une longue pause.

« Eh bien ! Vous vous endormez sur votre papier ? » lança mon fiancé avec humeur.

« Je – C'est à dire que je suis sensé vous laisser le temps de méditer vo-votre réponse. »

« Si nous sommes là, c'est que tout est réfléchi. Procédez donc, maintenant. »

« Oui, oui, bien sûr, Monsieur Malfoy. »

Il était finalement tout tremblant, bourré de tics, angoissé à l'idée de faire quelque chose de travers sous le regard de tueur de mon fiancé.

« En vertu de l'article ... »

« Abrège, tu veux ? »

Je me sentais mal. Comment cet homme charmant pouvait-il se montrer si odieux le jour de notre mariage ? Même s'il ne m'aimait pas, c'était un moment essentiel.

« Oui, oui. Monsieur Malfoy, voulez-vous prendre pour époux Monsieur Harry Potter, ici présent, et ... »

« Oui, oui, bien sûr, rien ne me ferait plus plaisir. Allez, la suite ! »

Il ruinait le plus beau moment de ma vie. Le moment qui me liait à lui pour quelques temps.

« Monsieur Potter, voulez-vous prendre pour époux Monsieur Draco Malfoy, ici ... »

« Mais répond ! »

Les larmes qui étaient restées en moi toute la nuit coulaient à présent librement sur mes joues. Et personne n'était là pour me soutenir. Il était trop tard, de toute façon. Je hochai la tête, incapable de parler.

L'employé regarda Draco avec un demi air de reproche, et sortit les alliances de sa poche. Cette cérémonie était lamentable. Les témoins étaient des passants attrapés au hasard dans les couloirs du Ministère, c'est ce fichu rat de secrétaire qui donnait les alliances ... Alliance qui se rappela à mon bon souvenir en s'enfonçant brutalement autour de mon doigt. Douleur.

Je saisis la deuxième doucement, comme une relique, et la passai délicatement autour du doigt de mon mari.

« Je vous déclare unis par les liens du mariage, » prononça à toute vitesse l'employé.

Draco me saisit par la nuque et m'embrassa sans douceur, marquant sa propriété. Les larmes coulaient. Coulaient. Coulaient.

« Mon ange ? Qu'y-a-t-il ? » me demanda mon mari en se reculant un peu.

« L'émotion, sans doute. Je suis tellement heureux. »

Et, encore une fois, je ne lui mentais pas. Il avait déchiré en lambeau le mariage de mes rêves, mais j'étais maintenant officiellement à lui, et je n'aurais pas pu être plus heureux. Je n'arrivais pas à lui en vouloir. J'arrivais même à le comprendre. A travers mes cils, je jetai un œil au visage de Draco. Qui affichait un air clairement agacé. Je tentai de stopper mes larmes, essuyant fort mes yeux.

« Je suis désolé, » je bredouillai.

« Ce n'est pas grave, mon ange. Je comprend. »

Menteur. Mes larmes s'arrêtèrent enfin. Il n'y en avait plus. Mais le malaise était toujours là. Le goût de la défaite, de la jalousie, aussi. Et de l'amour, qui n'adoucissait rien.

Doucement, une main se glissa dans la mienne, et nous transplanâmes dans notre salon. Voilà. Nous étions un couple tout ce qu'il y a de plus officiel. Et j'étais un cocu tout ce qu'il y a de plus officiel.

Sans doute pressé de marquer sa possession maintenant légal, Draco me traîna littéralement jusqu'au lit et me baisa sauvagement, me déchirant de l'intérieur, me brisant au fond de moi. Mais je ne pouvais le haïr. Même si j'en gardais le souvenir cuisant dès que je m'asseyais pendant une semaine.

ooo

_Décembre 1999 – Appartement de Draco, Londres, Angleterre_

« Nous devons parler. Met donc la table et sers à manger, que je ne sois pas interrompu. »

L'entrée en matière était différente. D'habitude, comme chaque soir depuis notre mariage, un mois auparavant, il rentrait et allait se doucher, puis mettait les pieds sous la table et attendait que je le serve. Apparemment, c'était du sérieux. Malheureusement, il fallait que ça tombe ce jour.

« Écoute, mon cœur ... »

Une grimace lui échappa. Il ne supportait plus ces petits surnoms. À croire qu'il ne l'avait fait que pour me prendre un peu plus dans ses filets. Je pris un air contrit.

« Cet après-midi, je suis sorti. Je n'avais plus de peinture. Donc je suis allé en acheter. Mais le temps de trouver celle que je voulais, je ne suis pas rentré à temps pour préparer le diner, et ... »

« Ce n'est pas prêt, n'est ce pas ? »

Son ton ne me disait rien qui vaille.

« Si, bien sûr ! Enfin, non, pas tout à fait. Je veux dire, j'ai ce qu'il faut, mais ... »

« Arrête ! Tais-toi et écoute-moi bien ! Je suis celui qui travaille, ici. Qui a une lourde journée de travail épuisant. Toi, tu glandes, alors que nous savons tous les deux que tu ne fais ça que par caprice. Quand je rentre le soir, la moindre des choses, c'est quand même que le diner soit prêt. Si tu crois que les fainéants sont ce que j'aime dans la vie, tu te trompes lourdement. »

J'étais abasourdi. Jamais encore il ne m'avait traité ainsi. Je n'étais pas sa femme de ménage, il aurait mieux fait de s'en rendre compte ! D'ailleurs, j'allais lui expliquer ma façon de penser de ce pas !

« Draco ... » je commençai d'une voix plaintive.

« Tu as une remarque à faire, peut être ? »

Il était de sacrément mauvaise humeur ! Je ne voulais pas me disputer avec lui. Tant pis, je ferais la bonne, mais qu'il ne crie plus.

« Non. Tu as raison, je suis un bon à rien. Je suis désolé. »

Après tout, il n'avait pas tort. Je ne faisais rien de mes journées pour ne pas être confronté plus que nécessaire à la société. Un caprice. Et lui travaillait si dur, à quelque chose de si beau.

« Je vais préparer à manger. Tu peux me parler pendant ce temps-là, je te promet d'être attentif. »

Il me lança un regard dubitatif.

« Bien. »

Je me dirigeai vers la cuisine et sortit les ingrédients du repas du soir. Il s'appuya contre la table et commença à parler.

« Je suis appelé à faire quelques concerts à l'étranger. Il va donc y en avoir pour quelques mois. »

« Mais c'est super ! »

C'était vraiment super ! J'étais heureux que le monde entier reconnaisse enfin le grand pianiste qu'était mon ange.

« N'est-ce-pas ? Je vais visiter des pays lointain, jouer pour des publics beaucoup plus interressants que jamais ! » exultait Draco.

Plus intéressant ? Plus intéressant que moi aussi, sans doute. Ce n'était pas bien dur. Ma transe n'avait rien d'amusant. Il ne pouvait pas lire dans mes yeux l'admiration qui lui revenait droit. Ce n'est pas cette partie de la phrase qui me resta en travers de la gorge.

« Je ? Tu veux dire que tu pars sans moi ? »

« A quoi me servirais-tu ? Je veux dire, tu t'ennuierais plus qu'autre chose. Les voyages ne sont pas pour toi. Tu es si fragile, au fond. »

J'étais anéanti. Il partait sans moi. Mais je ne pleurais pas. Ça n'aurait servi à rien. Comme chacune de ses décisions, celle-ci était irrévocable. J'attendrais son départ pour pleurer.

« Quand pars-tu ? »

« Demain matin, à la première heure. »

Et il me prévenait si tard ! J'aurais aimé lui demander depuis quand il savait qu'il partait, mais il aurait pris ça pour un reproche. Tout plutôt que de lui faire monter le ton la veille de son départ.

Nous mangeâmes en silence. J'étais trop triste pour parler, et lui n'avait rien à me dire. Il n'avait jamais rien à me dire. Il ne me racontait jamais ses journées, les anecdotes amusantes, ni ses petits problèmes. Souvent, il pestait tout seul en rentrant, mais ne s'ouvrait jamais à moi.

Quand j'eus fini de débarrasser la table, j'allai le trouver dans le salon, où il était occupé à lire _The Weekly Piano_.

« Je vais me coucher, » je lui annonçai d'une voix éteinte.

« Hmmm, » fut la seule réponse que j'obtins.

« Ne te couches pas trop tard, tu dois te reposer pour demain. »

« T'es pas ma mère, que je sache, » répliqua-t-il d'un ton affreusement froid.

Je partis sans répondre. À quoi bon ? J'éteignis la lumière et tentai de m'endormir dans le grand lit froid. Quelques instants plus tard, j'entendis la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir, puis se refermer, et le silence se fit un peu plus pesant. Il venait de partir, je le savais. Il devait rejoindre Ginny, pour faire enfin l'amour quelques rares soirées de baise brutale en ma compagnie. Mon cœur se serra. En plus d'être un mauvais mari, je ne lui inspirai rien au lit.

_Il__ passe ses nuits sans dormir_

_À gâcher son bel avenir_

_Le groupie du pianiste_

Je me tournai longtemps, essayant vainement de m'endormir. Je finis par entendre la porte se rouvrir et, après un petit moment, l'autre côté du lit s'affaisser. Faisant semblant d'être endormi, j'en profitais pour me coller à lui. Je savais bien qu'il avait une sainte horreur des piqueurs d'espace vital, mais j'étais endormi, donc je n'étais pas vraiment responsable, n'est-ce-pas ?

_Dieu que cet homme a l'air triste_

_Amoureux d'un égoïste_

_Le groupie du pianiste_

À ma grande déception, je ne m'étais pas trompé. Il puait le sexe à plein nez. Et le parfum de femme. Il n'avait même pas eu la décence d'aller prendre une douche. Il grogna un peu, mais n'essaya pas de me déloger, sans doute trop fatigué. Impression qui me fut confirmé quand il s'endormit comme une masse, quelques secondes plus tard. Quand à moi, je ne réussis à m'endormir que vers le matin. Je ne l'aurais pas voulu, car c'est le matin que Draco partait, et je voulais être là, mais je ne pu résister.

_Il fout toute sa vie en l'air_

_Et toute sa vie c'est pas grand chose_

_Qu'est-ce qu'il aurait bien pu faire_

_À part rêver seul dans son lit_

_Le soir entre ses draps rouges_

Quand je me réveillai enfin, il n'y avait plus personne. Je me levai précipitamment et couru jusque dans la cuisine, mais elle était vide également. Juste un mot reposait sur la table.

_« À dans trois mois._

_Amuse-toi bien._

_Draco »_

Il était partit, comme ça, pour trois mois. Sans un remord, sans un regard en arrière. Sans même un au-revoir. Je me laissai tomber sur une chaise, le parchemin toujours à la main, et les larmes coulant sur mes joues, encore et encore. Des heures durant.

Comme je pleurais quelques jours plus tard, quand je passai Noël seul, loin de Draco, ainsi que le Jour de l'An. Avec comme seules nouvelles de lui celles que me donnaient les journaux et les courts messages que je reçu de lui pour ces occasions.

_Il passe sa vie à l'attendre_

_Pour un mot pour un geste tendre_

_Le groupie du pianiste_

ooo

_Janvier 2000 – Appartement de Draco, Londres, Angleterre_

C'était le milieu du mois. De nouveau, j'étais allongé sur notre lit. Et, de nouveau, je haïssais les journaux. J'aurais aimé être aveugle et garder l'ignorance plutôt que de voir ça. En première page de la Gazette s'étalait une photo de mon ange, souriant à ses fans après un concert. Rien de bien choquant. Sauf qu'à côté de lui, sur la scène, se tenait cette catin, cette garce, cette ... Weasley ! Qu'est-ce que Weasley faisait sur scène à côté de mon mari ? Et ce titre ? « _Draco Malfoy, toujours si bien entouré !_ » Ironie, ou ... Pour savoir, j'ouvris brusquement le journal en page 2. Et je hurlai de rage. Ils avaient interviewé Draco. Tout se passait bien jusqu'à :

« _Nous sommes plus qu'étonnés que votre mari ne vous ait pas accompagné_, » avait fait remarquer le journaliste.

« _En effet, et je le suis aussi. Mais il ne semble pas aimé les voyages. Il me manque cruellement, et nous nous envoyons des lettres chaque jour. J'ai été très déçu de ne pas pouvoir passer notre premier Noël en sa compagnie. Mais, par chance, j'ai rencontré une merveilleuse amie qui vient un peu combler le vide que j'éprouve. Ginny est vraiment quelqu'un de formidable, vous savez_, » avait répondu ce traître.

Tout ceci était faux ! Il n'était pas étonné que je ne sois pas venu, parce que c'est lui qui m'avait cloitré à la maison. J'adorais les voyages. Je lui envoyais des lettres chaque jour, mais c'est à peine si j'avais de ses nouvelles. S'il avait été déçu pour Noël, il me l'aurait au moins fait savoir dans une lettre. Je l'aurais rejoint !

_Il le suivrait jusqu'en enfer_

_Et même l'enfer c'est pas grand chose_

_À côté d'être seul sur terre_

_Et il y pense dans son lit_

_Le jour entre ses draps rouges_

Je le suivrais au bout du monde ! Et c'était une véritable chance pour lui d'avoir rencontré Ginny. Quel hasard, d'ailleurs ! Ils allaient pouvoir faire l'amour tendrement en riant de moi, qui me faisait manipuler depuis le début. Alors que je l'aimais ! JE L'AIMAIS ! Je l'aimais ...

_Il l'aime, il l'adore_

_Plus que tout il l'aime_

_C'est beau comme il l'aime_

J'étais jaloux, bien sûr. Même si je n'en avais aucun droit. Il n'était pas à moi. Il n'était à personne. Et il le montrait bien. Il voyageait, libre.

Après ce jour, je ne lu plus le journal. Je me contentais des courts mots que je recevais de temps de temps. Je me souviens de celui du 30 Janvier comme si je venais je venais de le recevoir :

« _Déjà plus qu'un mois. Comme le temps passe vite. Espère que tu vas bien._

_Draco_ »

Ainsi, il trouvait que le temps passait vite. Il avait même l'indécence de me le dire ! Qu'il devait s'amuser. Je poussai un soupir. Moi, je passai mon temps à errer dans l'appartement, peignant de temps en temps, résistant tant bien que mal à chercher de ses nouvelles dans le journal, isolé comme jamais. Je n'avais plus personne.

Ce soir-là, je suis sortis. Je suis allé dans un bar gay, avec comme but de me bourrer en public, et d'aller me faire prendre sauvagement dans un coin où tout le monde pourrait me voir, pour me venger de l'égoïste que j'avais épousé. Mais même ivre mort, je n'eus pas le courage d'engager quoi que ce soit avec qui que ce soit qui ne soit pas blond, ancien Serpentard et ayant pour nom Draco Malfoy, sous peine de me sentir traître jusqu'à la fin de mes jours. Je me contentai donc de me déhancher sur la piste de danse, jusqu'à ce qu'un charmant jeune homme ait pitié de moi et me raccompagne à mon appartement.

_Il fout toute sa vie en l'air_

_Et toute sa vie c'est pas grand chose_

_Qu'est-ce qu'il aurait bien pu faire_

_À part rêver seul dans son lit_

_Le soir entre ses draps rouges_

Je crois que c'est à peu près à ce moment qu'une idée m'est venue pour chasser la solitude. J'en avais plus qu'assez. La proximité du retour de Draco – plus que deux semaines ! – me rendait de plus en plus irritable. J'avais détruit la cafetière à coups de poings, et la paroi de la douche à coup de pied. J'étais en train de lancer des sorts impardonnables à une souris quand je m'étais dit qu'il fallait faire quelque chose. C'était ce fichu rongeur qui m'avait donné l'idée, finalement.

Je couru hors de chez moi comme si ma vie en dépendait, et ne m'arrêtai que devant l'animalerie du Chemin de Traverse, pour reprendre mon souffle quelques secondes. En repensant à cet instant, je pense que j'aurais dû transplaner. Mais je n'y pensai même pas, sur le coup. J'entrai dans la boutique. Il y avait toujours des cages partout, pleines de hiboux, de rats, de crapauds, et toutes sortes d'animaux. J'eus un pincement au cœur en songeant à Hedwige. Encore une victime de la guerre.

« Monsieur Potter ! Quelle joie de vous voir dans mon humble boutique ! »

Je ne voyais même pas pourquoi c'était plus un honneur de me voir que de voir quelqu'un d'autre. Après tout, j'étais un client, rien de plus. Mes raisons d'éviter le monde sorcier me revinrent de plein fouet.

« Que puis-je faire pour vous ? »

Me foutre la paix ? J'étais grand et diplômé. Je pouvais bien chercher un animal moi-même. Mais après tout, si elle avait besoin de se sentir utile.

« Je cherche un animal de compagnie. »

« Bien sûr. J'ai ce qu'il vous faut. »

En même temps, cette boutique ne vendait que des animaux, non ?

« Je pense qu'un charole est tout indiqué pour vous, ami des bêtes. »

Finalement, j'aurais peut être aimé qu'elle me témoigne un peu plus de respect. J'avais horreur qu'on s'adresse à moi comme à un enfant. Et puis, un charole, qu'est-ce que c'était que ça, encore ?

Sous mes yeux émerveillés, elle exhiba d'un panier en osier un adorable chaton tout noir.

« On dirait ... un chat, » je fis remarquer.

« C'est, en fait, le même genre de chat que votre amie, Miss Granger, a acheté il y a quelques années. Vous le voulez ? »

Je saisis vivement la boule de poils et la serrai contre moi. Elle se frotta un peu contre moi et émit un ronronnement sonore.

« Évidemment ! » je lui lançai.

Je crois que c'est à ce moment que je tombai amoureux pour la deuxième fois de ma vie. De cette chose adorable qui avait visiblement envie de s'endormir contre mon pull. Je payai rapidement et retournai m'enfermer chez moi. Plus seul. Je déposai une assiette de croquettes et un bol d'eau dans la cuisine, et préparai la litière. Puis, je m'installai sur le canapé, le charole toujours contre moi.

« Il va falloir que je te trouve un nom, » je chuchotai pour moi-même.

À ce moment, quelque chose d'étrange se passa. Comme si quelqu'un était venu dans mon esprit pour y déposer un mot. Un nom. « _Orion_ ».

« Orion ? » je demandai, perplexe.

« Rrrrrou, » émit le charole.

ooo

_Mars 2000 – Appartement de Draco, Londres, Angleterre_

Mon existence avait changé. Je n'étais plus seul. Je ne errais plus. Je ne m'ennuyais plus. Je ne cassais plus rien pour passer mes nerfs. La présence d'Orion était apaisante, réconfortante, joyeuse. Indispensable. Je lui avais aménagé un espace dans un placard du salon, où j'avais mis sa gamelle et sa litière. Ce matin-là, je le laissai seul pour la première fois, partant sans lui, pour aller chercher Draco à l'aéroport. Il m'avait envoyé un mot :

« _Trop fatigué pour transplaner. Viens me chercher. _

_Draco_ »

Je ne m'étais pas attendu à un mot d'amoureux impatient, mais je n'avais pu m'empêcher d'être déçu. Je transplanai dans la partie sorcier du bâtiment et jetai un coup d'œil autour de moi. Mon cœur s'emballa.

Il était là. Debout, au milieu d'une foule d'admirateurs et de journalistes. Il signait des autographes et souriait aux appareils photographiques, tout en répondant à des questions sur sa tournée. J'entendais les journalistes crier leurs questions. Il était magnifique, sûr de lui. Toute ma rancœur s'évanouit en un clin d'œil. Puis, il me vit, et me fit signe d'approcher. Mes genoux tremblaient, et je ne pensais pas parvenir à aller jusqu'à lui. Pourtant, je le fis. Et là, devant tous ces gens, il me serra dans ses bras et m'embrassa comme si je lui avais manqué. J'y cru presque moi-même. Ou plutôt, j'y cru jusqu'à ce que je vois le sourire narquois de Ginny, qui était debout derrière mon ange. Et, de ce fait, face à moi.

Je ne dis rien. Plus rien. Jusqu'à ce qu'il me dise :

« Amène-moi chez nous. Je suis épuisé. »

C'est la première phrase qu'il m'adressa directement. La première phrase en trois mois. Et ce n'était même pas pour me demander si j'allais bien, ou s'il m'avait manqué. Il se fichait complètement de moi. Peu importe. Je transplanai à l'appartement, et le laissai aller prendre sa douche, puis se coucher. Il avait vraiment l'air fatigué. Je tirai une chaise près du lit, pour ne pas le réveiller en m'asseyant dessus, et je le contemplai, heureux de le revoir enfin. Rapidement, Orion vint s'installer sur mes genoux, et ses ronronnements emplirent la pièce. Nous restâmes longtemps ainsi. Jusqu'au réveil de Draco.

_Il l'aime, il l'adore_

_Plus que tout il l'aime_

_C'est beau comme il l'aime_

Quand il ouvrit les yeux, en milieu d'après-midi, il dû se croire dans un rêve. Il me regarda, étonné, et reporta son regard sur mon charole. Il se durcit.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? » demanda-t-il sèchement.

Je lui mis la bête sous le nez, dans le lit.

« C'est Orion ! » j'annonçai fièrement. « C'est un ami à moi. »

Orion renifla doucement le visage de Draco, lui donna un coup de langue et se mit à jouer avec une mèche de ses cheveux.

« Et pourquoi ce truc se retrouve-t-il dans notre appartement ? »

Sa voix était étonnamment calme. Un instant plus tôt, je pensais qu'il était à la limite de la crise de nerf, et là, plus rien. Je lui répondis donc le plus naturellement du monde.

« Eh bien, comme je me sentais un peu seul après ton départ, je suis allé sur le Chemin de Traverse, et je me suis acheté Orion. »

« Tu as payé pour _ça_ ? »

« Oui. »

J'étais plutôt perplexe devant le tour que prenait la conversation. Je ne voyais pas le problème.

« Tu ne penses pas que tu aurais pu me demander avant d'introduire en douce une bestiole dans l'appartement ? »

Il était toujours parfaitement calme. Orion ne jouait plus avec lui, mais était venu se réfugier dans mes bras, inquiet. Le mot « _attention_ » s'inscrivit avec force dans mon esprit. Je regardais mon charole, étonné, avant de reporter mon attention sur Draco.

« Mais, je ne l'ai pas introduit en douce. Et je ne t'ai pas demandé, parce que je ne pensais pas que ça poserait un problème. Et puis, tu n'étais pas là. »

C'était sans doute la première fois que je défendais mon point de vue contre Draco. Mais je ne pensais pas tenir ma position longtemps. Et je n'avais pas tort.

« Ça pose un problème, » me dit mon ange d'une voix froide. « Tu vas me rapporter cette chose où tu l'as trouvée. Je me fiche de savoir ce qu'elle est, qui elle est pour toi, ou ton avis sur la chose. Je ne veux pas de ça ici. »

Je ne dis rien. De toute façon, il n'y avait rien à dire. Il avait raison, j'aurais dû lui en parler. Au moins lui envoyer une lettre. Encore une fois, j'avais tort, et lui avait raison. Pourtant, je ne pouvais pas mettre Orion à la rue.

_Elle l'aime, elle l'adore_

_C'est fou comme elle aime_

_C'est beau comme elle l'aime_

Draco se leva. S'habilla. Se retourna vers moi.

« J'ai quelque chose à faire. Quand je reviendrais ce soir, le repas sera prêt, et cette chose poilue aura disparu à jamais. »

Et il sortit.

Je ne pouvais pas abandonner Orion. C'est lui qui m'avait de la dépression, quand j'étais seul. Je me demandais s'il comprenait ce qu'il se passait. J'espérais qu'il ne m'en voudrait pas de ne pas le garder. Je tournai le problème dans ma tête pendant des heures. Et me résignai finalement à faire quelque chose qui me répugnait. J'enfilai mon manteau et transplanai avec mon charole. Devant chez Hermione.

Je mis quelques instants avant de frapper, et le regrettai immédiatement quand le visage de mon ancienne amie apparu à la porte. Elle avait un air étonné, mais aussi triomphant, et je me dis que je n'aurais jamais dû venir. « _Courage_, » m'encouragea Orion. Je pris la parole.

« Hermione, il faut que tu m'aides. Je sais que je ne suis pas vraiment en droit de te demander quelque chose, mais j'ai un fichu problème, et je n'ai personne. »

« Et Draco ? » me demanda-t-elle, narquoise.

Je rougis, embarrassé.

« Tu veux rentrer ? »

« Non, merci, je n'ai pas le temps. »

Je sortis le charole de sous mon manteau.

« Je te présente Orion. Orion, voici Hermione. Hermione, j'aimerais que tu me gardes Orion. Pour un temps indéterminé. Draco n'en veut pas à l'appartement. »

Elle haussa un sourcil. Mais je n'étais pas disposé à lui donner plus d'explications. De toute façon, je n'avais pas le temps.

« Bien sûr, que je veux bien. Tu ne vas pas laisser cette adorable boule de poils à la rue ! Je le garderais, Harry. »

Je la remerciai chaleureusement, fit mes adieux à Orion et rentrai chez moi.

ooo

_Juillet 2000 – Appartement de Draco, Londres, Angleterre_

Quand je me levai, ce matin-là, je vis que rien n'avait changé. Draco n'était pas là. Sa place dans le lit était froide. Le silence régnait dans l'appartement. Je me levai, grelottant malgré la chaleur qui régnait cet été, et enfilai un peignoir de soie. J'allai à la cuisine et mis en route la machine à café. Mon regard se posa sur la table. Ici non plus, rien n'avait changé. Même plus de mot. Juste un billet pour le concert de ce soir. C'est une des seules choses qu'il savait de moi : j'aimais aller à ses concerts. Et, comme d'habitude, j'irai à celui-ci.

Je petit-déjeunai tranquillement, bien que le cœur lourd, et allai dans la salle de bain, dans le but de me brosser les dents. Je m'arrêtai à l'entrée, le regard fixé sur les brosses à dent. Il avait modifié mon rangement. Il avait changé quelque chose. Quelque chose d'essentiel pour moi, même si je trouvais ça débile d'attacher autant d'importance à un détail. Les larmes roulaient sur mes joues.

Là, sur la tablette, devant le miroir, deux brosses à dent. La bleue, celle de Draco. Et la verte, la mienne. Chacune dans un gobelet. Non plus dans le même gobelet, celui que je nous été acheté pour mon emménagement. Dorénavant, même ma brosse à dent vivrait séparée de celle de mon ange. Même si je savais que c'était stupide, j'avais la conviction que tant que nos brosses à dent seraient ensemble, j'aurais la certitude de rester avec Draco. Mais c'était fini. Je n'avais sans doute plus beaucoup de temps à passer avec lui.

Je passai le reste de la journée à faire le ménage. Je ne savais pas trop quoi faire. Ma peinture ne m'attirait plus. J'aurais aimé aller voir Orion, mais je ne voulais pas être confronté encore une fois à Hermione. À cause de ça, je n'allais pas le voir souvent. Comme s'il savait que j'aurais aimé avoir de ses nouvelles, je reçu une lettre dans l'après-midi.

« _Cher Harry,_

_Orion ne cesse de me fourrer 'lettre', 'lettre', 'lettre' dans la tête. Je pense qu'il voulait que je t'écrive. Alors, je le fais avant de devenir folle._

_Il va bien, même si je pense que tu lui manques toujours autant – je peux dire ça grâce au nombre de fois où ton visage s'impose à mon esprit. Il aimerait vraiment rentrer à l'appartement avec toi. Règle vite ce problème avec Draco._

_Hermione_ »

J'étais heureux de voir que quelqu'un m'aimait bien un peu quand même. Mais ça ne m'empêcha pas de ruminer de sombres pensées toute la journée. Mais là non plus, il n'y avait pas de changement. Livré à moi-même, ne sachant pas quoi faire, je ruminais souvent.

Le soir venu, je m'habillai de ma plus belle robe et transplanai devant l'opéra où Draco donnait son concert, mon billet à la main. Je n'avais raté aucun de ses concerts en Angleterre, ça n'allait pas commencer maintenant. Je me préparai mentalement à passer un moment exquis à écouter la musique de mon ange. Au fil des mois, de plus en plus de connaisseurs venaient le voir, et on parlait de lui dans les hauts milieux culturels. Il était souvent convié à des diners. Mais personne n'appréciait sa musique comme moi. C'était impossible. Personne ne pouvait voir ce que je voyais à travers ses notes.

_Devant l'hôtel dans les coulisses_

_Il rêve de la vie d'artiste_

_Le groupie du pianiste_

Je pénétrai dans le bâtiment et m'assis au premier rang, comme toujours. La salle de ce jour-là avait des rideaux et des sièges vert. Magnifiques. J'étais un peu en retard, et la salle était pleine à craquer. Rapidement, les lumières s'éteignirent, et les rideaux s'écartèrent. Draco était déjà assis devant son piano. Il adressa un signe de tête au public, souriant, et se concentra sur ses notes. À partir de ce moment, je ne fus plus tout à fait dans la salle. Ni même tout à fait dans le monde réel. J'étais plongé dans les visions que m'inspiraient la musique. Je les connaissais maintenant par cœur, sans même savoir ce qu'elles pouvaient bien vouloir dire. J'avais juste le sentiment de pénétrer les pensées de Draco.

_Il sait rester là sans rien dire_

_Pendant que lui joue ses délires_

_Le groupie du pianiste_

Quand la musique s'arrêta définitivement, je restai un long moment dans mon fauteuil, alors même que tout le monde était déjà parti. Je n'avais pas envie de partir, de retrouver mon quotidien ennuyeux, uniquement éclairé par la présence de Draco, bien trop rare à mon goût.

_Il sait comprendre sa musique_

_Il sait oublier qu'il existe_

_Le groupie du pianiste_

Une employée passa devant moi. Elle s'arrêta et me dévisagea, ouvrit la bouche, puis la referma en écarquillant les yeux.

« Monsieur Potter ! C'est un honneur de vous rencontrer. Quand je pense que j'ai failli vous virer comme le dernier des trous du culs. Pardonnez-moi. Bonne soirée. »

Et voilà. On aurait viré une personne normale. Pas moi. J'étais spécial. La jeune femme me lança un dernier regard admiratif et s'en alla. Puisqu'on ne me virerait pas, je décidai de monter sur scène. Je ne sais pas quel effet ça peut faire de monter sur scène pour montrer ses talents à quelque chose. Je m'approchai lentement du piano et m'assis sur la petite banquette. Je sentis l'émotion monter en moi, comme si un public était devant moi. Je posai mes mains sur les touches, et appuyai doucement. Les quelques notes s'élevèrent dans la pièce vide, comblant le silence.

_Quand le concert est terminé_

_Il met ses mains sur le clavier_

_En rêvant qu'il va l'emmener_

_Passer le reste de sa vie_

_Tout simplement à l'écouter_

Doucement, je me mis à jouer. Une partition à Draco, que, comme toutes les autres, je connaissais par cœur. C'était la première fois que j'osais jouer sa musique. Et, curieusement, je ne rentrai pas dans une transe. Je restai face à la réalité, devant ce piano étincelant, dans une salle de concert.

J'aurais aimé que Draco entende ces notes, comme un appel au secours. J'aurais aimé qu'il vienne me réconforter. Il aurait pu venir, la tête encore pleine de son succès de la soirée, s'agenouiller devant moi, me dire qu'il m'aimait, me prendre les mains, me jurer de ne plus jouer sa musique que devant moi. Mais il ne m'aimait pas. Il ne m'aimerait jamais. Et, bientôt, il me laisserait pour partir avec Ginny, sa brosse à dents me le disait.

J'arrivai à la fin du morceau. Sur ces mêmes touches que ses doigts avaient touché quelques instants auparavant. Le silence reprit ses droits. Puis, j'entendis un cri. Un cri étrange. Comme si... quelqu'un prenait énormément de plaisir. J'étais intrigué. Qui pourrait bien avoir envie de faire _ça_ dans un opéra. Sans même savoir si des gens pouvaient les entendre. Ma curiosité était éveillée, même si cette affaire ne me concernait absolument pas.

Je me dirigeai vers le fond de la scène et ouvrit la porte. Elle donnait sur un couloir, qui donnait lui-même sur plusieurs portes. L'une d'entre elles se trouvait juste en face de celle où je me trouvais, et deux respirations précipités me parvenaient. Je retins ma respiration. À ce moment, un léger soupir me parvint : « _Draco ..._ »

Mon cœur s'arrêta. Je n'osais imaginer ce qu'il se passait de l'autre côté de cette porte. Pourtant, j'avais un besoin irrépressible de savoir. Je clenchai doucement la poignée, et poussai tout aussi doucement la porte. Apparemment, personne ne m'avait entendu, car rien ne bougea dans la pièce. Ou plutôt, rien de plus. Je la parcouru du regard, et me figeai d'horreur quand mon regard tomba sur le mur d'en face.

Draco – _mon_ Draco, l'homme que j'aimais – était nu, dos à la porte. Il était couvert de sueur, et sa façon de bouger ne laissait aucun doute quant à la nature des activités qu'il pratiquait avec la femme qui se tenait face à lui. La femme en question avait le dos collé au mur, les jambes passé autour des reins de Draco, et, malgré son visage à l'expression extatique rejeté en arrière, je ne pouvais que la reconnaître. L'information mit pourtant un certain temps à atteindre mon cerveau. Là, sous mes yeux, mon ange faisait l'amour contre un mur à Ginny Weasley. Je ne pouvait pas bouger, en dépit de la menace de me faire découvrir. Draco allait de plus en plus vite en Ginny, et, quand elle ouvrit les yeux, le plaisir qui s'y lisait me fit mal. Elle me regarda droit dans les yeux, et me sourit, amusée et moqueuse.

« Oooooh, Draco, que c'est bon ce que tu me fais ! Oui, aime-moi encore, ne t'arrête jamais. Ah ! Mon bébé ! »

Elle prenait maintenant un malin plaisir à crier le plus fort possible des paroles obscènes, destinées, non pas à Draco, bien que cela sembla lui donner plus d'ardeur encore, mais à moi. J'avais envie de vomir. Les lèvres de la rouquine articulèrent silencieusement des mots dont je saisis facilement le sens : « _à moi_ ».

Les larmes choisirent ce moment pour commencer à couler. Je claquai violemment la porte et sortit de l'opéra en courant. Je rentrai à l'appartement et me laissai tomber sur notre lit. Tout ceci ne pouvait plus durer. Je ne pouvais pas rester avec Draco dans ces conditions. Je séchai donc mes larmes et décidai de faire mes valises. Je jetai un maximum d'affaires pèle-mêle dedans, quelques photos de nous, ma brosse à dent, et mangeai un petit quelque chose. Je conjurai un bouquet de rose sur la table de la cuisine, espérant de tout mon cœur qu'il se souvienne au moins ça. Puis, je m'assis sur le canapé, après avoir posé mes valises dans l'entrée et j'attendis. Longtemps. Ma volonté fléchit une bonne douzaine de fois. Mais je me repris. Une bonne douzaine de fois.

Il arriva après ce qui me sembla être une éternité, complètement débraillé, emplissant le salon de l'odeur de sexe et de parfum féminin qui m'était maintenant familière. Il considéra curieusement les valises et reporta son regard sur moi. Il resta perplexe quelques instants, puis me rejoint sur le canapé. Il avait un énorme suçon dans le cou, et du rouge à lèvres plein le visage. Il ne devait même pas le savoir.

« Tu pars en voyage ? » me demanda-t-il froidement.

« En quelque sorte, » je lui répondis. « Je m'en vais, Draco. Ne m'en demande pas plus. Je ne supporte plus cette vie que nous menons. »

« Mais j'ai besoin de toi ! »

_Comment peux tu vivre avec ce type_

_Comment fais tu pour écouter_

_Le monceau de bêtises qu'il débite_

_Sans arrêt à longueur de journée_

Mon esprit lançai des signaux d'alarme de plus en plus forts. Je ne pouvais pas le laisser parler ! S'il parlait, je ne pourrais plus partir. Plus jamais. Il allait me persuader de rester. Je ne pouvais pas me laisser faire ! Pas cette fois. Il mentait pour s'en sortir et me garder, je le savais.

« Ne dis rien ! Je m'en vais, c'est tout. Je ne pense pas que nous serons amener à nous revoir. »

Je me levai précipitamment et me dirigeai vers la porte. Je réduisis mes valises, les mis dans ma poche, et sortis sur le palier. Je jetai un dernier regard à Draco. Il était toujours sur le canapé, l'air vraiment étonné. Je lui lançai un regard douloureux et transplanai au Chaudron Baveur.

Je demandai une chambre à Tom et m'installai, bien décidé à passer un long moment ici avant de trouver une maison pour moi. En tout, je dû rester une semaine là-bas. Je ne sortais pas. Tom m'apportait à manger trois fois par jour. En dehors de ça, je restai allongé sur mon lit, à regarder passer le temps. Je pensais à Orion, que je voulais aller chercher. Mais l'instant d'après, je pensais à Draco, et je n'arrivai pas à me persuader que mon acte était définitif. La semaine passa incroyablement lentement. Comme si le temps s'était arrêté pour me reprocher mon départ. Je culpabilisai sans arrêt, pensant à Draco, qui était seul, livré à lui-même. Il avait si peur de l'avis des journalistes qu'il n'avait sûrement pas fait venir Ginny. Personne ne faisait son ménage, sa lessive, ses repas. Il devait faire tout ça en plus de ses activités de pianiste.

Comme je le disais, je tins une semaine. À la fin de laquelle je refis mes valises, les réduisis, les remis dans mes poches et rendis la clef de ma chambre à Tom. Ensuite, je transplanai devant la porte de l'appartement. Je tendis l'oreille. Le silence complet. C'était le week-end, mais ça faisait bien longtemps qu'il ne me réservait même plus ses week-end. Il n'allait pas le faire maintenant que je n'étais pas là. J'avais encore une chance qu'il soit en train de composer dans la pièce insonorisé qui renfermait son piano.

J'ouvris doucement la porte – déverrouillée au préalable avec un sort – et je me glissai à l'intérieur. Je déverrouillai à son tour une seconde porte, et pénétrai dans la pièce de Draco. J'avais une chance incroyable. Il était là, dans un fauteuil, endormi. Il avait l'air épuisé. Malgré ça, quand j'entrai, il se réveilla en sursaut et chercha dans la pièce l'origine du bruit. Son regard tomba sur moi et il fronça les sourcils. Mais j'eus le temps de voir sur son visage un air soulagé, le temps qu'il se recompose une expression froide.

« Je croyais que tu ne supportais plus notre cohabitation. Que tu ne _me_ supportais plus. »

Sa voix était hargneuse. Il m'en voulait. Et il avait raison. Après tout, je n'avais aucun reproche à lui adresser. Je m'étais marié en connaissance de cause. Je pris l'air soumis et repentant qu'il aimait que j'ai quand il me faisait des reproches.

« Je suis désolé, » je murmurai. « Mes paroles ont dépassé mes pensées. Je t'aime. Je ne peux pas me passer de toi. »

C'est à ce moment que son visage opta pour une expression de pure exultation. Je baissai les yeux.

« Tout ça ne se produira plus jamais, n'est-ce-pas ? »

« Non, bien sûr. Plus jamais. Fais de moi ce que tu veux, je ferais n'importe quoi pour me faire pardonner. »

Il eut un sourire sadique à souhait et déclara :

« Je pense que je sais ce que tu peux faire. »

Cette nuit-là, comme toutes les nuits suivants un événement particulier, fut particulière elle-même. J'appris à quel point Draco versait dans le masochisme. Et surtout, comme regarder souffrir les autres le faisait jouir fort. Je dois bien avouer, à mon grand dam, que le voir dans cet état me fit le plus grand effet à moi aussi.

_Te fait-il des choses venues de l'espace_

_Ou peut être est-il juste le premier_

_Mais honnêtement rien ne justifie_

_Le calvaire que tu dois endurer_

ooo

_Août 2000 – St James Park, Londres, Angleterre_

J'aimais bien le St James, parce que, même si mon père n'avait pas été un saint, il s'appelait James tout de même, et je tenais à lui, même sans le connaître. J'étais sur une pelouse, adossé à un arbre, en train de lire un roman que j'aimais particulièrement : _Romeo & Juliet_. Seuls mes pieds dépassaient de l'ombre de l'arbre et se chauffaient au soleil. Jusqu'à ce qu'une autre ombre, humaine cette fois, n'intercepte les rayons du soleil. Une femme, d'après la voix qui murmura un sort d'intimité dont le rayon doré nous entoura. Je levai la tête, histoire de voir qui était la personne qui plongeait mes pieds dans l'ombre.

La boule d'angoisse et de jalousie perpétuellement présente dans mon estomac grossit un peu. Cette garce se tenait devant moi, dans toute sa splendeur, son décolleté invitant les passant à lui plonger la tête dans les miches et sa jupe découvrant plus qu'elle ne cachait son string. Surtout pour un observateur se trouvant assis alors qu'elle restait debout. Mais, curieusement, son regard était colérique. Ainsi que sa voix, quand elle s'adressa à moi.

« Potter ! Je vais être obligé de prendre des mesures ! »

Je la regardai sans comprendre. Elle poussa un profond soupir et leva les yeux au ciel.

« Je vais t'expliquer, ne m'interromps pas. »

Je hochai silencieusement la tête. Si elle voulait me parler, qu'elle y aille. Je n'avais pas grand chose à faire de ma journée.

« Draco était mon fiancé. J'ai renié ma famille pour me donner à lui. Il était riche et beau, tout ce que mes parents n'auraient pu me trouver. Malheureusement, il ne m'aimait pas plus que je ne l'aimais, et malgré son envie d'épouser une Sang-Pur et d'assurer sa descendance, il voulait avant tout acquérir une réputation qui lui permettrait de se faire un nom dans la musique. C'est moi qui l'ai conseillé sur la façon de t'aborder, de te parler, de se comporter avec toi, de te séduire. »

Je suffoquai. J'étais bien plus trahi que je ne le pensais à l'origine. Impitoyable, Ginny continuait.

« Vous vous êtes mariés pour un temps très court. Il devait divorcer dès qu'il aurait percé dans la musique. Mais il ne peut plus. Ne te fais pas de faux espoirs, il ne veut juste pas retomber dans l'oubli s'il te largue comme une chaussette. Je me retrouve donc au rebut, rabaissée au rang de maîtresse jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve une solution. Mais il est bien trop occupé à appuyer sur ses touches de piano pour chercher activement. Je le fais donc à sa place. »

Je comprenais toute l'histoire dans son ensemble, enfin. Certains morceaux de l'histoire de Ginny recoupait la lettre que j'avais lu la veille de mon mariage.

« Et quelle est cette solution, Weasley ? Je ne vais pas le laisser tomber pour tes beaux yeux. _Moi_, je l'aime. »

« Je savais que tu étais un cœur faible, _Harry_, » sourit-elle narquoisement. « Mais je ne le suis pas. Et quand je veux quelque chose, je l'ai. Le jour où je t'ai voulu, je t'ai eu. Maintenant, je veux Draco, et je dois t'écarter. À n'importe quel prix. »

Mais ça n'allait sûrement pas se passer comme ça.

« Il n'y a pas de négociation possible ! Il est à moi jusqu'à ce qu'il décide le contraire. »

« Je ne comptais pas négocier. Et puis, il est à toi tout le temps où tu es là. Mais à partir du moment où tu disparais tragiquement, il n'est plus à personne. On ne te regrettera pas, Potter. Personne ne t'aime, tu le sais. »

Elle avait raison. Je n'avais pas d'ami, pas d'amant, mon mari ne m'aimait pas. Si je disparaissais, il n'y aurait en effet personne pour me regretter. Mais pourquoi disparaîtrai-je ?

« A ta place, j'aurais eu la décence de mettre fin à mes jours depuis très longtemps. Mais tu attends surement que quelqu'un t'aide, n'est-ce-pas ? »

Je voyais enfin où elle voulait en venir. Je n'en revenais pas qu'elle puisse aller jusque là. Quoi qu'en y réfléchissant bien, ce n'était que des paroles.

« Tu bluffes, Weasley. Tu ne me tuerais pas. »

Elle prit une expression clairement étonnée.

« Ah bon ? Et pourquoi ? »

C'est vrai, ça. Pourquoi ? Parce que ce n'est pas bien ? À mon avis, elle ne se préoccupait pas vraiment de ce qui était bien ou non. Parce que ce n'était pas loyal ? Sans commentaire ...

« Tu vois, il n'y a aucune, raison. Mon sort d'intimité empêche quiconque déciderai de nous interrompre de le faire. On ne nous entend pas, on ne nous voit pas, on ne nous sent pas. Si j'avais été avec Draco, j'en aurais sûrement profité pour me livrer à une occupation qu'il aime particulièrement pratiquer avec moi. Mais ce n'est que toi. _Accio baguette_. »

Ma baguette quitta ma poche pour se retrouver dans sa main. Mais même si elle me l'avait laissé, je ne me serait sans doute pas défendu. Elle avait raison, je n'avais personne, ici. Alors, à quoi bon ?

Elle leva lentement sa propre baguette et déclara d'un petit ton négligent :

« J'ai lu un livre passionnant, cet été. Et, chose incroyable, j'ai découvert un sort de Magie Noire assez drôle. Ça faisait longtemps que je rêvais de l'essayer. »

Je fronçai les sourcils. Si elle voulait me tuer, qu'elle le fasse tout de suite, avant que je ne change d'avis et ne lui saute dessus. Je l'aurais maîtrisée sans trop d'effort : elle était trop sûre d'elle. Surtout que ma décision impliquait de quitter Draco. Alors, qu'elle se dépêche.

« Tiens, regarde. »

Elle abaissa sa baguette au niveau de ma poitrine.

« Je pense que ça peux faire assez mal. Mais ça doit être vraiment amusant à regarder. _Apiscus_. »

_Tu as gagné ta place au paradis_

_Et si un ange passe, pars avec lui_

_Tu as gagné ta place au paradis_

Je sentis une infinité de trous de former dans mon corps, et le sang commença à couler à une vitesse folle. La couleur quittait mes mains, qui devenaient d'une pâleur incroyable. Mes forces me quittaient. Quand j'essayais de lever un bras, je me sentis incapable d'un tel effort. Mes yeux se fermaient d'eux-même. Et le sourire de Ginny s'agrandissait encore et encore. Mon cerveau s'engourdissait. Mes vêtements s'imprégnaient du liquide rouge. Je trouvai encore la force de murmurer : « _Draco, mon ange, je t'aime._ » Et je mourus, avec dans les oreilles le rire moqueur de Ginny. »

* * *

_Mouhahaha ! Je fais souffrir mes personnages, et j'aime ça ! Enfin, ce n'est pas moi qui ait décidé qu'ils étaient masochistes. Ou peut être juste un peu._

_L'histoire du charole est peut être un peu de trop, mais je ne voulais pas que Harry soit vraiment seul-seul. Et puis, j'aime bien Orion, moi. En fait, je cherchais un nom de constellation, et celui-ci m'est venu. J'ai quelques scrupules en pensant à Lady Shadow Cassandra et son Héritier, mais ... je n'arrive pas à me résoudre à le changer. Et puis, cette fic est une de mes quelques préférées._

_Voilà la liste de mes chansons, même si vous avez sûrement reconnu :_

_Patricia Kaas – Mon Mec à Moi_

_Michel Berger – La groupie du Pianiste_

_Gérard de Palmas – Au Paradis_

_Donc voilà, la suite dans le moins de temps possible, je fais ce que je peux. Sûrement plus courte, parce que mon idée tire vers la fin._

_Bisouxxx, mes chers lecteurs_


	3. Chapitre 3 : Le Rêve devient Réalité

_Auteur : Rayon-de-Slytherin_

_Disclamer : à Mrs Rowling_

_Catégorie : Romance/Drama_

_Rating : M_

_Paring : HP/DM_

_Description : Je suis Harry, Celui-Qui-A-Vaincu. J'ai une histoire peu commune à raconter. Je pourrais presque me vanter de l'amour que me voue Draco, si j'étais un peu prétentieux._

_Cette partie de la fic est celle que j'ai vraiment envie de faire. Quand j'ai écris le début, je savais vaguement que la fin ressemblerait à ça. Maintenant que c'est réalisé, j'ai des doutes quand au fait que ça plaise. Mais c'est plutôt ... original, je pense (j'aime m'envoyer des fleurs – d'ailleurs, je pense que si je devais m'identifier à un personnage, ce serait un magnifique narcissique, du genre de ... Draco )._

_Tout ce chapitre part en fait d'un couplet de cette fameuse chanson de Michel Berger sur laquelle j'ai 'basé', en quelque sorte, ma fic :_

_« Il le suivrait jusqu'en enfer_

_Et même l'enfer c'est pas grand chose_

_À côté d'être seul sur terre »_

_Je n'en dis pas plus pour l'instant, vous allez rapidement comprendre. Autant avouer que je suis fan de mythologie – et grecque en particulier._

* * *

**¤ Le Groupie du Pianiste ¤**

**¤ Partie 1 ¤**

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : Le Rêve devient Réalité**

.

La foule d'ombres autour de moi laisse échapper un murmure désolé à la vue des larmes qui coulent doucement sur mes joues. Je la parcours du regard. Eux aussi sont tous morts, d'une façon ou d'une autre. Et il n'est pas sûr que je sois celui qui ait le plus souffert. Draco ne me battait pas. Il ne m'insultait pas vraiment. Gaius s'approche de moi et me passe un bras autour des épaules. C'est un romain du IIIème siècle typique. J'ai fais connaissance avec lui à mon arrivée, il y a ... Quelques temps. Je ne sais pas exactement depuis quand je suis ici. Il n'y a pas de temps pour les morts. La seule mesure que nous avons, c'est l'éternité, juste entrecoupée par l'arrivée de nouvelles ombres.

Nous sommes dans une grotte immense, aux murs humides et couverts de mousse et de lichens. Le sol est en terre battue. Je ne sais pas comment elle a pu se tasser, les ombres ne pèsent rien. Nous n'avons rien à faire, ici. Il ne se passe jamais rien. Nous pouvons juste parler. Il n'y a pas d'ombres pour les balais, ou pour les Vif d'Or. Nous nous ennuyons ferme, et nous avons réellement l'éternité devant nous.

Je parle souvent avec Julien, ou ses amis. J'ai croisé des personnages historiques, aussi. Shakespeare, Grindewald, Gwendoline la Fantasque, Dumbledore. Tous se sont retrouvé ici. Mais il manque le meilleur : Draco. Il me manque énormément. Alors, je pense à lui. Je pense aussi à Bill Weasley. Nous avions parlé ensemble, il y a quelques années. Il me parlais de ce qui suivait la mort. Moi, maintenant, je le sais. Et il avait tort. Il n'y a pas rien. Il y a ça. C'est les grecs qui avaient raison. Il y a le Royaume d'Hadès.

Je l'ai vu, Hadès, une ou deux fois. Deux fois, je m'en souviens, maintenant. Une fois, il était avec sa femme. Perséphone, m'a dit Julien. Il était là quand elle est arrivée pour la première fois. Contre son gré. Je ne savais pas qu'on pouvais forcer une déesse. Je ne pensais même pas qu'il y ait des gens assez cruels pour forcer une si belle et touchante femme à faire quoi que ce soit. Mais, finalement, elle a l'air de s'en accommoder.

Alors que je ne peux pas m'accommoder de ma solitude. Enfin, je ne suis pas vraiment seul, et sûrement moins seul que de mon vivant, mais il y a un trou où Draco devrait se trouver. Je ne sais pas quand il va mourir. Je ne sais pas même pas si c'est dans un long moment, ou s'il peut mourir demain. Mais quand est-ce, demain ? Je ne sais pas non plus. Je ne veut pas dire que je souhaite sa mort, loin de là ! Je lui souhaite une vie longue et heureuse, avec Ginny et plein de petits enfants. Avec le sort d'intimité, il est possible qu'on ne retrouve jamais mon corps. Peu importe, si ma mort sert le bonheur de Draco.

Je regarde vers le fleuve. Mon public m'a quitté et il y a un nouvel attroupement là-bas. Un nouveau mort vient sans doute d'arriver, transporté dans la barge de ce salaud de Charon, le passeur. Charon me fait penser à Rusard. La souffrance, la mort, ça le fait jouir. Ce n'est pas la seule chose qui me rappelle Poudlard. Il y a le gardien de cet Enfer, aussi. Il s'appelle Cerbère, et c'est un chien à trois tête. Comme Touffu, ce fichu chien qui a failli nous tuer en première année. Si nous essayons de sortir, il peut nous attraper, je ne sais pas comment, et il paraît que ça fait assez mal. Julien m'a dit qu'il avait essayé. Et que même un mort peu encore souffrir. Je pense que je n'ai plus le courage pour essayer. Et puis, quel intérêt. Rien ne m'attend, dehors.

C'est bien un nouveau mort qui vient d'arriver. Un enfant, peut être huit ans, pas plus, pas beaucoup moins. Il est blond doré, la peau dorée aussi. Plutôt petit. Vêtu d'un déguisement de Spiderman. Je souris. Il n'a pas mis longtemps à découvrir qu'on pouvait changer de vêtements rien qu'en y pensant. Ça amuse beaucoup les jeunes femmes, d'ailleurs. Moi, je ne vois pas l'intérêt de se promener en sous-vêtements, ça ne sert qu'à se faire du mal en se rappelant les sensations oubliées et inaccessibles de la vie. Il est accueilli par toute une foule d'enfant. Dans une dizaine de minutes – ou plutôt, ce qui me paraît durer une dizaine de minutes – ils joueront comme s'ils se connaissaient depuis l'éternité – ce qui est vrai pour certains d'entre eux, quand on y pense.

Je vois Almodora, un Ministre de la Magie espagnol du Xvème siècle. C'est étrange de croiser des personnalités tous les jours. De leur parler, même. Ils parlent à tout le monde, car ils n'ont rien d'autre à faire. Les écrivains n'ont plus de papier et d'encre, les joueurs de Quidditch n'ont plus de balais. Pire, les musiciens n'ont plus d'instruments. Un jour – quand, j'e n'en ai aucune idée – j'ai croisé Mozart. C'est assez impressionnant de croiser une de mes idoles, comme ça, comme dans un supermarché moldu. Je lui aurais sauté dessus, si j'avais eu une chance de d'avoir un contact avec lui. Mais il n'y avait pas de risques que j'y arrive, alors je me suis contenté de lui poser des questions sur sa musique. Cet homme est formidable. Si j'avais vécu à son époque, je crois que je l'aurais épousé. Et j'aurais pris Draco comme amant. Je réfléchis un instant. Finalement, j'aurais été incapable d'épouser quelqu'un d'autre que Draco. Je crois bien qu'en plus d'être l'homme de ma vie, c'est l'homme de ma mort.

Des cris retentissent vers le Styx, la rivière qui coulent par là-bas. Je tourne vivement la tête, pour apercevoir un nouveau groupe de curieux. Ils feraient vraiment n'importe quoi pour tromper l'ennui. Un nouvel arrivant. Il n'y a pas de quoi crier comme ça. Je regarde de nouveau la foule, en direction du fond de la grotte. Mais les cris ne s'arrêtent pas. Je ne sais pas ce que leur mort a de si extraordinaire, pour qu'ils crient comme ça. Je me retourne vers eux et observe le nouveau. Il est blond – très blond – grand, mince. Il est habillé sobrement, jean-chemise. Enfin quelqu'un de mesuré. Je ne vois pas les détails de son visage. Je crois que je l'ai croisé, un jour, là-haut. Chose curieuse, il tient une lyre dans sa main. Je ne sais pas comment il a fait pour se procurer un instrument – un qu'il puisse tenir, qui plus est.

Il est entouré de beaucoup de morts – et surtout de mortes – mais il a l'air plus coloré. Le visage plus rose, les cheveux plus brillant. Il a presque l'air ... vivant. Je m'approche doucement. Mon cœur – son fantôme, pour être exact – manque un battement, puis s'arrête. Quelle importance, je suis mort. Mais lui ... Il ne peut pas être mort. Pas lui. Je m'approche encore. Je vois une veine palpiter dans son cou. Il est stressé. J'ai envie de tendre la main, de le toucher. À quoi bon ? Des bribes de conversations me parviennent :

« ... vivant ! »

« Mais comment ! »

« C'est impossible ! »

« Mais qu'a-t-il fait de Cerbère ? »

Et par-dessus, sa voix, à lui, la même que toujours, si belle, si grave, si chaude, si envoûtante.

« Quelqu'un pourrait-il m'indiquer le chemin de la demeure d'Hadès ? »

Une jeune femme s'approche, les yeux dégoulinant de mièvrerie, les lèvres tendues vers l'avant. Elle a de la chance d'être morte, sinon, je la tuerai sur le champs.

« Bien sûr. Veuillez me suivre, » susurre-t-elle.

Mais son interlocuteur ne bouge pas. Il vient de croiser mon regard, et ses yeux sont plein de larmes. Ne pleures pas ! Ne pleures pas ... Je ne sais que faire, alors je ne bouge pas. Même si j'avais su, je ne sais pas si j'aurais pu bouger. Il fait un pas vers moi. Tend la main. L'avance vers ma joue. Passe au travers. Je suis désolé. Il ne peut pas me toucher. Même s'il était mort, il ne pourrait pas. Car, apparemment, il est vivant.

« Harry, » murmure-t-il.

Si j'avais pu pleurer, je l'aurais fait. Il n'a jamais dit Harry de cette façon. Jamais. Comme si ... Je suis sûr que mes yeux brillent d'espoir, par-delà la mort. Un espoir qui sera peut être encore une fois trompé, mais peu importe. Il est là, et il a l'air d'être là pour moi.

« Je te sortirais de là, » promet-il.

Je secoue la tête, pour lui faire comprendre que c'est impossible. Je suis encore incapable de parler. Il est vraiment là pour moi. MOI ! Juste Harry, secouru par _le_ Draco Malfoy, le seul, l'unique, l'adoré. L'aimé. Mon aimé. Je l'aime encore, plus fort, même, qu'avant.

« Si, Harry, je le ferais. Je suis malheureux sans toi. Je ne peux plus vivre. Reviens. »

Il me supplie. Mais je ne peux rien faire. Je suis de plus en plus perdu. Que veut-il ? Je ne peux pas sortir. Et je ne veux pas qu'il vienne. Qu'il donne sa vie. Pas pour moi. Pas lui. Il lit ma détresse dans mes yeux.

« Dis-moi juste que tu veux encore de moi. »

Il dit ça tout bas. Comme si j'allais tout lui jeter à la figure. Comme si j'étais capable de lui refuser quoi que ce soit. Je suis trop faible pour ça. Quoiqu'il me demande, je le ferais. Surtout s'il me demande _ça_. Je hoche la tête.

Il me regarde avec stupeur, comme s'il attendait une tout autre réponse. Mais que dire d'autre ? Je l'aime, c'est tout. Il me lance un sourire incroyable, magnifique, qui me fait revoir un morceau de soleil. Un gros morceau. Je veux pouvoir le toucher. Il essuie ses larmes d'un revers de la main.

« Amène-moi voir Hadès. C'est le moment de voir si ma musique sert vraiment à quelque chose, » me lance-t-il avec un coup d'œil vers sa lyre.

Un garçon blond avec une lyre. Comme dans mes 'visions'. Comme si j'avais toujours su que ça arriverait. Je lui lance un dernier regard, empli d'adoration, et je marche vers la cavité où se trouve le trône d'Hadès. En espérant de tout mon cœur qu'il soit là. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il va se passer, je ne sais pas ce que Draco a prévu, mais je lui fais entièrement confiance.

Le trône d'Hadès est là, devant moi, et Lui, Hadès, est assis dessus. Je m'agenouille, me relève, et vais me poster près de la paroi de la cavité. Je n'aime pas beaucoup l'idée de me courber devant quelqu'un, mais je sais qu'un mort peut souffrir, alors je me soumet. Draco s'avance, mais reste fier et droit devant la divinité. Arrogant. Sûr de lui. Superbe. Je l'aime. Il défit Hadès du regard. Une voix d'outre-tombe retentit sous la voûte :

« Qui es-tu, vivant, pour pénétrer chez les morts et te tenir ainsi devant le plus puissant des Dieux ? »

« Je suis Draco, » dit simplement Draco. « Je suis venu devant Toi pour te soumettre une requête qui me tient à cœur. »

Hadès a un regard surpris vers mon ange, qui lui dédit un sourire rayonnant. Le regard du Dieu se durcit. Ce n'est que mon avis, mais ça a l'air plutôt mal partit. Draco devrait peut être se retirer maintenant qu'il en est encore temps. Je le lui dis. Il me fait signe de me taire.

« Écoute ton ami, » tonne Hadès. « Il te donne là un sage conseil. »

« Ce n'est pas mon ami, » réplique Draco, « c'est mon mari. Je suis venu le chercher. Il est mort par ma faute, et j'aimerai réparer ce que j'ai fais. »

« Je ne peux rendre à la vie tous les morts qui ne le méritent pas. Va t'en. »

Mon ange ne bouge pas. Inflexible. Il veut quelque chose, il l'aura. Et cette chose, c'est moi. Ça me fait chaud au cœur de le savoir.

« Écoute moi, Hadès, » clame-t-il d'une voix claire.

Il positionne sa lyre et commence à jouer. Une douce mélodie s'élève dans la grotte, emplie la moindre fissure, touche les âmes des ombres. Mais je ne vois plus rien. Je ne suis plus là.

Je marche dans un paysage désolé. Quelque chose est différent de d'habitude. Peut être que c'est ma mort qui a changé ma vision de la musique. Toujours est-il que celle-ci m'étreint le cœur, me le serre, me remplit de tristesse, mais, en même temps, m'empêche de pleurer, tellement je ressens de la douleur. Une douleur qui en devient physique. L'herbe calciné est tout autour de moi. Les arbres sont morts. Les fleuves asséchées. Plus rien ne vit. Un malheur sans précédent est arrivé. La fin d'un monde. Mes larmes sont remontées dans ma gorge, et je peux difficilement respirer. Des crois de bois sont dressées sur les collines environnantes. Des jeunes gens crucifiés y sont cloués par les mains et les pieds. Le sang s'écoule, de plus en plus fort. Il descend en rivières le long des collines. Vient remplir les lits abandonnés des fleuves.

Soudain, un arbre immense s'élève devant moi. À son tronc est enchaîné un corps déchiqueté au visage pourtant reconnaissable : Ginny. La musique se fait un peu plus légère. Elle semble soulagée de ce qu'elle a fait. Mais la douleur est toujours là, toujours aussi forte, aussi oppressante. Je lève la tête. Parmi les branches, j'aperçois un visage. Une lyre à la main, un garçon blond descend vers moi. C'est la première fois qu'il ne joue pas. Et aussi la première fois qu'il me regarde bien en face, les yeux grand ouvert. Il saute en bas de l'arbre, se met debout, face à moi. La musique s'accélère, comme les battements d'un cœur angoissé. Un cœur qui aurait peur de perdre encore une fois ce qu'il vient de retrouver. « _Pardonne moi_, » murmure le garçon.

Tout s'évanouit dans un tourbillon de couleur naissante. J'aurais aimé voir ce paysage en couleur. Mais peu importe. La réalité est infiniment plus belle. Draco est là, pour vrai. Il me tient dans ses bras. Comment est-ce arrivé ? Je regarde autour de moi. Je suis vivant. Vivant ! Allongé dans notre lit, dans l'appartement de Draco. Il me regarde avec tant de tendresse dans les yeux.

« Tout va bien, » chuchote-t-il, pour ne pas briser ce moment. « Je t'aime. »

Et enfin, les larmes coulent sur mes joues. Ces mêmes larmes qui ne coulaient pas en tant qu'ombres, ou que je ne pouvais évacuer pendant la musique. Je pleure sur cet amour que j'ai enfin gagné. Sur ce temps douloureux où j'ai été mort. Je pleure sur la trahison de Ginny. Et ouvre de grands yeux paniqués.

« Ginny ! » je m'exclame.

Ma voix est enrouée. Ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas vraiment parlé. Longtemps que je n'ai pas été vivant. Draco me passe une main compatissante dans le dos.

« Chhhht. Elle ne peut plus rien faire, où elle est. »

Son sourire est un peu inquiétant, et je préfère ne rien savoir. Je ne veux pas non plus connaître les détails de mon retour. Ni ce qu'il s'est passé après ma mort. Et Draco semble penser comme moi.

« Tu n'es jamais mort pour moi, Harry. Et tu ne le seras jamais. Ta mort sera la mienne. »

Il ne m'a jamais fait de telles déclarations. Je le regarde avec des yeux emplis d'adoration. Il rougit comme une collégienne. A-do-ra-ble.

« Nous sommes partis sur de mauvaises bases, » me dit-il. « C'est pour cette raison que notre édifice n'a pas tenu. »

Je me permet un sourire timide. Il a l'air heureux de sa métaphore. Il me sourit en retour.

« J'aimerais construire quelque chose de vrai avec toi. »

Je hoche doucement la tête. Il me regarde, un immense soulagement dans les yeux.

« Je suis vraiment heureux que tu sois d'accord. Après tout ce que je t'ai fais subir, je comprendrais que – »

« Je t'aime, » je le coupe.

Surprise. Il ne semble pas en croire ses oreilles. Doucement, il se penche vers moi, et pose ses lèvres sur les miennes, pour me donner un baiser tendre à faire fondre une falaise. Et, bien que n'étant pas une falaise, je fond. En larme. De bonheur. Et d'amour.

Il me prend doucement la main droite. Je le regarde avec surprise. Il retire mon alliance de mon doigt. Je vois qu'il ne porte déjà plus la sienne. Je ne comprend plus. Ces déclarations, puis ce retrait. Je suis complètement perdu. Il sourit avec amusement.

« Mon ange, je te demande en divorce. »

Je lui lance un regard vide, sans comprendre.

« Je voudrais me marier avec l'homme que j'aime, pas l'homme dont je me sers. Divorce du Draco qui a fait de toi un homme malheureux, je ferais ton bonheur. »

Je souris. Je ne le pensais pas si romantique. Et ce divorce va lui coûter une fortune.

« Je n'ai jamais été malheureux, puisque j'étais près de toi, » je lui fais remarquer.

« Je ne te comprendrais jamais sur ce point, » me dit-il. « Harry, dis moi que tu es d'accord. Divorce d'avec Malfoy, » ajoute-t-il d'un ton suppliant.

« Bien sûr, » je lui répond avec un sourire immense.

Une vie heureuse commence pour moi, je le sens. Draco se penche vers sa table de nuit. Quoi encore ? Je veux pas qu'il s'éloigne ! Je veux un câlin ! Encore ! Il revient vers moi. Je me colle à lui de nouveau, et entend un petit rire de gorge. Je l'amuse, en plus ! Il me recule.

« Harry, moi, Draco, te demande solennellement en mariage, en ce jour nuageux de Janvier 2001. »

Janvier 2001 !? J'ai perdu quatre mois de ma vie ! De ma vie avec Draco, qui plus est. Je hais Ginny du fond du cœur. Mais si cette perte m'a permis de retrouver un mari aussi adorable et romantique, je crois que je vais lui laisser le bénéfice du doute. Je suis dans un bon jour. Je me sens revivre.

« Draco, je serais heureux d'être ton mari. »

Mon ange me passe une bague en argent au doigt.

« Je me suis dis que tu pouvais bien avoir un morceau de Serpentard sur toi, » rigole-t-il.

« Et puis, entre nous, je préfère l'argent. »

La complicité passe entre nous. Mais, soudain, quelque chose ne va pas.

« Qu'y a-t-il, » je demande à Draco, inquiet.

« J'ai gâché un morceau énorme de notre vie. Je ne te connais même pas. »

Étonné, je regarde les larmes couler sur les joues de l'homme que j'aime.

« Et j'ose me plaindre alors que cette journée est ta journée, » ajoute-t-il avec un pauvre sourire.

Mon cœur sombre.

« Draco, écoute, je t'aime. Quoiqu'il se soit passé avant ce jour, quoiqu'il se passe après, rien ne sera changé. Ma vie n'a pas été gâche, parce que je l'ai passée avec toi. Et nous avons toute la vie pour nous connaître. Ah, une dernière chose, » je rajoute après une courte pause, « je ne vois pas pourquoi cette journée serait plus à moi qu'à toi. Tu seras autant le mari que moi dans notre couple. »

L'implicite passe avec. Je ne suis pas mort, donc il ne s'est rien passé pour moi aujourd'hui. Ce n'est pas mon jour. C'est _notre_ jour. Notre premier jour en couple.

Un ronronnement me parvient depuis le pied du lit. Un coup d'œil agrandit encore mon sourire. Orion est roulé en boule, et je peux presque le voir sourire. « _Bienvenu chez nous_, » me dit-il.

* * *

**AND LIFE GOES ON**

* * *

_La fin est vraiment courte, j'espère que je ne déçois personne. Mais si je vais plus loin, ça va me faire bizarre. C'est cette fin qui me plait. On finit sur un truc qui est le comble du guimauve, mais ... j'aime, j'aime, j'aime ! Merci de m'avoir suivie tout au long du périple de Harry._

_Maintenant, je voudrais votre avis. Dans ma tête, j'ai les pensées de Draco, son histoire tout au long de cette fic, dans les moments où il n'est plus là – voyage, absence de Harry. Alors, tous à vos claviers, je voudrais savoir si des gens sont en faveur d'un post du point de vue de Draco, et ceux qui sont contre. Si jamais je le fais, ça sera avant l'année 2009, à la suite de cette fic – je posterai ça comme des nouveaux chapitres. Merci de me faire savoir votre préférence._

_Voilà, la fic que j'ai tant voulu écrire est peut être finie, ça fait tout drôle. Je n'aurais plus à regarder mon ordi en me disant : 'il faut vraiment que j'écrive ce truc, ça serait terrible.' Maintenant, c'est fait. J'espère que vous avez aimé autant que moi._

_Bisouxxx_


	4. Chapitre 1 : Rêve, Potter, Tant que tu

_Auteur : Rayon-de-Slytherin_

_Disclamer : à Mrs Rowling_

_Catégorie : Romance/Drama_

_Rating : M_

_Paring : HP/DM_

_Description : Je suis Draco Malfoy, Celui-Qui-A-Épousé-Potter.. J'ai une histoire peu commune à raconter. Je me vante que l'amour que me porte Potter est le plus parfait du monde._

_Voilà la deuxième partie d'une fic tant attendue – mon œil, que je me résous à poster, malgré ce navire en cours de naufrage qu'est la section Harry Potter de ce site. J'ai vraiment beaucoup aimé l'écrire, et j'espère que vous aimerez la lire. J'ai écris un Draco comme je les aime dans les débuts de fic – même s'il sera encore plus comme je les aime dans le deuxième chapitre : pire !_

_Ce chapitre est beaucoup plus long que prévu, mais Draco avait toujours plus de choses à rajouter – une moquerie de plus pour Potter, un mépris plus grand envers ses contemporains. Je suis heureuse, parce qu'il est vraiment odieux. Et très méchant avec les gays – et Harry en particulier. Enfin, je vous laisse découvrir ce chef d'œuvre. _

_Enjoy !_

* * *

**¤ Le Pianiste ¤**

**¤ Partie 2 ¤**

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : Rêve, Potter, Tant que tu le Peux**

.

« Je me présente, Draco Malfoy, meilleur élève de Poudlard, meilleur pianiste et meilleur compositeur mondial, unique ennemi de Celui-Qui-A-Vaincu et ancien Mangemort de mon état. J'ai toujours fait partie de l'élite. Mais aujourd'hui, j'ai un ennui, et, à ma grande honte, j'ai besoin d'aide. Écoutez-moi bien, car vous seul pouvez décider de m'aider ou non. Mettez-vous à l'aise, prenez un Sang de Vampire, si vous voulez. Tout commence en ...

_Mai 1998, Poudlard, Écosse_

Parkinson était une vraie salope. Dans tous les sens du terme. Elle baisait comme une salope. Elle se comportait comme une salope. Mais je refusais de coucher avec elle. Je la haïssais, je ne voulais même plus la voir après Poudlard, et je ne voulais pas avoir un souvenir en commun avec elle. Celui d'avoir partagé la même Maison pendant sept ans était déjà assez pénible.

Je marchais à ce moment dans un couloir des cachots, plongé dans mes noires pensées, me dirigeant vers le seule endroit de cette maudite école où je me sentais un peu à l'aise. Ou plutôt, ou je pouvais relâcher la tension que j'exerçais sur les muscles de mon visage pour maintenir mon masque. Car un Malfoy est toujours à l'aise. Je ne faisais pas attention à mon entourage, et ce qui devait arriver arriva. Je percutais de plein fouet un être vivant. Grand. Vêtu de noir. Et moche.

« Ça vous dit quelque chose, lever les yeux quand on marche ? » je demandai sèchement à l'homme face à moi.

Severus Snape fronça méchamment les sourcils et me dévisagea. N'importe qui d'autre qui lui aurait parlé comme je venais de le faire serait déjà mort, ou pire, aurait une heure de détention prévue pour le soir même. Mais je suis Draco Malfoy. LE Draco Malfoy. Celui qu'on n'engueule pas, sur qui on ne hurle pas, qu'on ne tue pas, et qu'on ne met surtout pas en détention.

« Monsieur Malfoy, je suis un professeur. Je vous prierais de me témoigner un peu de respect. »

« Oui, oui, on lui dira, » je répliquai sans adoucir ma voix. « Maintenant, vous m'excuserez, _professeur_, mais j'ai un rendez-vous. »

L'autre haussa un sourcil. Vas-y, hausse, je connais déjà ta prochaine phrase.

« Oui, toujours le même rendez-vous, » je coupai donc.

Il laissa échapper un soupir profondément exaspéré.

« Vous savez ce que votre père aurait dit, » gronda-t-il.

Et voilà, celle-là aussi, je l'attendais. Ne pouvait-il pas le laisser en dehors de tout ça pour une fois. Juste une.

« Je le sais. Mais il est mort, et Mère également. Et vous n'êtes pas lui. Vous n'êtes même pas mon représentant légal ou que sais-je encore comme fonction inutile et insignifiante. Alors maintenant, la seule chose que je désire est la paix. Au revoir. »

Je le regardais dans les yeux. Lesquels yeux se mirent à rougir sous l'effet de la colère contenue. Et ses joues suivirent. Ses mains tremblèrent, comme il les empêchait de plonger sur sa baguette. Puis tout son corps se tendit sous l'effort. Je lui lançais un sourire suffisant, et repris mon chemin, le laissant fondre de haine sur place.

Mais il ne pouvait rien dire. À la moindre faute, il plongeait. Dans le désespoir. Dans la honte. J'avais la preuve qu'il avait été un véritable Mangemort. A tout moment, il me devait sa liberté. Que je me sentais puissant. Un digne descendant des Malfoy. Mes parents étaient morts pour la noble cause. Celle de Voldemort. Je ne les décevrai pas, même si eux m'avaient déçu. Mourir ! Quelle faiblesse ! Je ne ferais pas cette erreur.

Je m'enfonçais un peu plus dans les couloirs sombres des cachots. Quand une lueur apparu à l'horizon. Une lueur vive comme le feu. Qui avançait à une vitesse folle. Et qui me percuta violemment et tomba à la renverse.

« Assez ! » je hurlai. « Tu sais, misérable microbe, qui tu viens de bousculer ? Si oui, tu sais sans doute ce qu'il va t'en coûter. »

La lueur leva les yeux vers moi, perdit son sourire et se releva.

« Malfoy, » soupira-t-il. « La guerre est finie, nous ne sommes pas ennemis, tu n'as pas besoin d'être si désagréable. Je suis désolé de t'avoir bousculé. Il y a eu plus de peur que de mal. »

« Un Malfoy n'a pas peur. Donc, j'ai eu mal. »

Weasley me lança un regard ennuyé. Sa baguette, toujours allumé, faisait ressembler ses cheveux à un feu flamboyant.

« Écoute, je n'ai pas le temps de disputer avec toi. Je cherche Harry. Il a encore disparu. Est-ce que tu l'as vu ? »

« Est-ce que j'ai pour habitude de recueillir, aider ou chercher les Gryffondors perdus ? » je demandai, faussement pensif, mais clairement insultant.

Tout Poudlard semblait décidé à me faire manquer mon rendez-vous. J'étais furieux, mais ne pouvait le montrer. Un Malfoy ne montre pas ce qu'il pense. Surtout à ce Weasley. J'aimais le voir enrager, et me voir calme lui faisait généralement cet effet-là. D'ailleurs, ça venait. Il rougissait à vue d'œil. Et si je lui disais que je me tapais sa sœur, pour l'énerver un peu plus ? Mauvaise idée. Sa sœur était un bon coup, et ne voulait pas que notre 'relation' s'ébruite. Et les minutes filaient à une allure folle.

« Weasley, j'aime ta compagnie, mais j'ai un rendez-vous. Je vais prier avec toi pour que Potter soit mort. Mais, entre nous, je pense que tu devrais lui lâcher un peu la grappe. A moins que tu tiennes beaucoup à cette grappe. »

Je regardai du coin de l'œil le rouquin lever sa baguette vers moi alors que je passai devant lui avec un air hautain collé au visage. « _Spellasus_, » je pensai aussi fort que je pu. L'instant d'après, des échardes volèrent en tout sens alors que la baguette du miséreux explosait sous son regard médusé. Magie Noire, quand tu nous tiens !

Assez de contre-temps. Le prochain que je croise, je lui couds la bouche avant qu'il ait pu l'ouvrir. Et après ce moment, je ne croisais plus personne. Je crois que ce fut mieux pour moi. Le remplaçant de Dumby, encore un Weasley – Perceval, je crois – était particulièrement attaché au règlement, et celui-ci interdisait la Magie Noire. J'évitais donc de l'utiliser la plupart du temps. Pas plus d'une dizaine de fois par jour. J'étais un Malfoy, je ne risquais rien, mais je préférais éviter de perdre mon temps en formalité.

Je poussai une porte en bois noir, et me retrouvai enfin dans ma pièce favorite. Je laissais l'agacement me gagner, agacement contre cette salope de Parkinson, contre tout ces cours inutiles, contre mes chiens qui me tapaient sur les nerfs, contre Snape, contre Weasley. Je hurlai un bon coup et frappai violemment un coussin posé sur le petit fauteuil positionné derrière mon seul ami : un magnifique piano à queue blanc. Mon calme revint aussi vite qu'il était partit, et je posai doucement ma veste, sur une batterie montée dans un coin, comme si rien ne s'était passé. Comme si j'étais resté un Malfoy impassible. Mais je n'étais jamais Malfoy, ancien Mangemort, dans cette salle, face à ce piano, dans mon élément. J'étais Draco, pianiste. C'était la seule incartade que je m'autorisais dans mon comportement parfait.. Père m'aurait tué pour ça.

Chassant mes pensées d'un geste impatient de la main, je me dirigeai vers le piano. J'avais attendu ce moment une semaine. Je devais avoir un sourire béat, que je m'efforçais vainement de faire disparaître. Je soulevai un coin de moquette sous lequel je cachais mes partitions, et soulevai le pupitre de l'instrument. Je m'assis gracieusement sur le tabouret et caressai doucement les touches. Une semaine sans lui. Sans la sensation de douceur sous mes doigts, sans les notes exprimant enfin ce que je cachais à l'intérieur pendant la journée. Mon monde extérieur. J'allais tuer Parkinson de ne pas m'avoir lâché d'une semelle.

J'appuyai doucement sur une touche. Doucement, tout doucement, comme l'accomplissement d'une promesse, comme une caresse que j'aurais retenu si longtemps qu'elle devrait s'accomplir dans l'instant. Il en allait de ma santé. Et Merlin sait si je tiens à ma santé ! Une toute petite note s'éleva dans la pièce, brisant le silence, pure, claire. Libre. Comme moi. Je jetai un œil à ma partition. Inutile ! Je la connaissais évidemment déjà par cœur. Et, sans crier gare, je laissais courir mes doigts sur le clavier, sans me préoccuper vraiment de ce que je faisais, je le faisais forcément le mieux qu'on puisse.

La mélodie s'éleva à son tour dans la salle, comme cette note seule quelques instants plus tôt. Elle vibra dans la pièce, jusque dans mon cœur. Beaucoup de gens croyaient que je n'avais pas de cœur. C'était faux. J'en avais un, bien au chaud dans ma poitrine. Seulement, il ne battait que pour la musique, et seule elle pouvait témoigner du fait que je pouvais aimer. Elle était la seule destinataire de mon amour. Je ne la méprisais pas, comme tout le reste. Elle emplissait ma vie. Et ne pouvait pas me trahir.

Les notes étaient froides. Pourtant, j'étais à l'aise, malgré la présence que je ressentais près de moi. Une présence rassurante, invisible. Je n'aurais pas pu dire d'où elle venait. Ni qui elle était. Mais je m'en fichais. La musique coulait, coulait entre mes doigts, coulait depuis les touches du piano, fluide comme l'eau, emplissant la pièce. Et même si j'étais bien, mon cœur était gelé. Ce morceau racontait un morceau de ma vie mis en musique. Un hiver abandonné. Et la musique coulait, coulait.

Soudain, une image me traversa l'esprit, comme un flash de lumière. Des branches de sapin au dessus de moi, une clairière enneigée, un ruisseau. Et deux grands yeux verts, tout près, alors que je finissais de jouer. Mon cœur battait à toute vitesse. Je ne savais pas ce qui venait de se passer. C'était bien la première fois que ça m'arrivait. Un peu comme si ma musique m'avait trahi, me montrait autre chose que ce que j'avais écrit. Et je ne me sentais plus du tout à l'aise avec elle.

Je décidai de passer à autre chose. Je saisis un autre parchemin, jetai un œil à la partition, et décidai de jouer celle-ci. C'était une création récente, écrite dans un moment d'espoir. Ce genre de musique était si rare venant de moi que je la jouais peu souvent, pour en conserver la rareté. Comme toutes mes autres créations, elle était parfaite, j'étais un Malfoy, le meilleur compositeur d'Europe – et du monde, sans doute.

Je posai de nouveau les doigts sur les touches. Les notes montaient, montaient, dansantes, comme montait ma joie de vivre. Car vivre, c'est jouer. Jouer, faire jouer mes doigts sur les touches blanches, pures et noires, diaboliques, du clavier. Mon cœur se gonflait de bonheur. Plus de présence, plus de paysage. Ma musique était de nouveau à moi, et je jouais, jouais ma vie en musique, mon moment de bonheur immortalisé sur le papier. Puis, doucement, l'espace entre les notes s'étira, comme la partition arrivait à sa fin.

Tout s'était bien passé. Ma musique était ma musique. Pas de paysage, pas de présence, pas d'yeux. D'yeux verts. Je regardai suspicieusement la partition précédente. Est-ce que quelqu'un était venu l'ensorceler ? C'était impossible : personne ne pourrait découvrir des partitions – ou que quoi ce soit d'autre – cachées par un Malfoy, et pourrait ne pas ressentir la forte magie qui s'en dégageait et ne serais-ce que songer à les modifier. Je décrétai donc que, finalement, rien ne s'était passé. J'étais juste surmené. Mais j'étais tellement demandé. Et pour me le prouver, je décidai de retenter mon premier morceau.

Je fermai les yeux et m'immergeai dans la tristesse de la musique qui repartait en tout sens. Qui faisait taire l'espoir du morceau précédente pour me replonger dans cet après midi d'hiver à laquelle je pensai quand j'avais écris cette partition. Cet après midi où Père m'avait vu jouer dans la neige. J'avais une petite flute traversière, et je jouais pour la neige. Pour qu'elle tombe encore pour Noël. J'étais jeune et naïf. Maintenant, je ne peux pas repenser à cet épisode stupide sans rougir de honte. Mon comportement était tellement éloigné de ce que doit être celui d'un Malfoy ! Je suis heureux que Père ait pu me punir comme il se doit, pour que je comprenne mon erreur. Et cette musique est là pour me rappeler où se trouve ma place. Sauf que là, elle me représentait juste à nouveau ce paysage de neige, et les branches de sapin au dessus de moi, tandis que de grands yeux verts se fixaient dans les miens.

Je sursautai, avant de me reprendre. Enfin, ce n'était pas digne de moi de sursauter ! Qu'est-ce qu'il me prenait !? Je m'insultais intérieurement de perdre si vite ma dignité, et insultais ma musique d'avoir changé pendant mon absence. ! J'étais furieux. Je posai doucement une main sur le clavier pour me calmer, et sentit un courant d'air froid dans mon dos. Je jetai un coup d'œil rageur à ma partition, qui me faisait avoir des hallucinations, et je me saisis d'une autre feuille. Parfait, celle-ci était ma plus grande colère.

Je commençai lentement, appuyant doucement sur les touches. Puis, contenant de moins en moins ma fureur, j'accélérai le temps, écrasant le clavier avec rage, furieux contre ma musique qui m'abandonnait, contre Père qui venait de me dire que « _la musique n'est pas digne d'un Malfoy, tu trouveras un activité plus virile_, » au moment où j'écrivais cette partition. C'est la seule fois où je ne fus pas d'accord avec Père, et, pire, où j'allais contre sa volonté. Et les notes criaient mon mécontentement, hurlaient ma rage, montaient, montaient, s'accéléraient, comme un feu courant dans mes veines, me poussant à jouer toujours plus vite. Et soudain, plus rien. Le point culminant de la colère faisait s'éteindre la musique. Toute la salle redevint silencieuse. On entendait juste ma respiration précipitée._ Et une autre _!

Je restai un moment abasourdi par ce que j'entendais. Qui ? Qui avait osé pénétrer dans mon sanctuaire pendant que j'y étais ? On ne dérange pas un Dieu quand il est en pleine activité, de même qu'on ne dérange pas un Malfoy quand il crée. Lentement, très lentement, je retournai. Lui ! Je l'aurais reconnu entre milles. Pourquoi lui !? Pourquoi pas une saloperie de Poufsouffle de première année qui serait parti sans rien dire, effrayé, en constatant son erreur ? Pourquoi le Survivant ? Pourquoi ce Sang-Mêlé venait-il me provoquer jusqu'ici. Je le hais, je le hais, je le hais ! Je l'observai plus attentivement. Il avait l'air épuisé et assommé. Épuisé, ça se comprend. Tuer mon Maître, puis s'en vanter sans arrêt, ne devait pas être de tout repos. Mais assommé ? S'était-il battu ?

Je retournai tranquillement à mon piano et rangeai mes partitions, avant de mettre ma veste et de revenir me planter devant ce connard de Potter – qu'il puisse rôtir en Enfer jusqu'à la fin des temps – pour ne pas repartir en lui laissant le dernier mot – _mon_ territoire ! Je le vis papillonner des yeux, doucement, comme un petit enfant qui se réveille, et les ouvrir très très grands en me voyant si près de lui. À quelques centimètres de son visage. Il ouvrit la bouche, comme s'il manquait d'air, puis la referma. Pathétique. Plus aucune répartie depuis la bataille avec mon Maître. Celui-ci devait lui avoir grillé la majorité de ses neurones. Bien fait !

« Tiens, tiens, Potter. Qu'est-ce que tu fais dans un lieu dédié à l'Art et à la beauté ? » je lui demandai, faussement calme, mais clairement amusé.

Il me regarda lentement, des pieds à la tête, comme pour vérifier que j'étais bien moi – évidemment ! Il est impossible de confondre un Malfoy avec quelqu'un d'autre – et puis il se décida à répondre, dans un murmure, comme si ce qu'il avait à dire était interdit, ou dangereux pour lui :

« Je suis venu chercher une beauté qui ne se trouve pas sur la pelouse du parc. »

La pelouse devait être bien vide s'il n'y avait rien pour satisfaire le grand Potter. Après tout, c'était bien lui l'ami des Sang-de-Bourbe et des traîtres à leur sang. Mais il avait raison, pour un fois. Il avait plus de chance de trouver la beauté dans cette pièce : la musique, jouée par le meilleur d'entre tous : Draco Malfoy. D'ailleurs ...

« Tu parles de la musique, ou de moi ? » je chuchotai, aguicheur.

Il rougit un peu. _Contrôle-toi, bon sang ! Sois digne de ton rang de Sauveur !_

« Peut-être la musique. Peut-être toi. »

Je marquai un temps d'arrêt. Je m'attendais tellement à sa réponse qu'il a réussit à me surprendre. Apparemment, il ne serait plus si prévisible. Ça ne rendra notre haine que plus intéressante. Comme j'aime le haïr ! Mais il a une façon de me haïr vraiment bizarre, en ce moment.

« J'aime ta musique, Malfoy. »

Comme me faire des compliments. Non mais, il se croit où ? Je me fous de son avis ! Depuis quand Môssieur Potter se croit-il assez qualifié pour donner son avis sur ce qui me touche. Son avis _en bien_, surtout ! Je n'en croyais pas mes oreilles.

« Qui a écrit les morceaux que tu joues ? »

J'étais outré ! Qui ? Qui d'autre que moi pourrait écrire des musiques si merveilleuses ? Je suis le seul à être si bon compositeur.

« Moi, » je déclarai froidement.

Comment avait-il fait pour ne pas s'en douter ? Et, à ce moment, il me surprit une fois de plus : son regard devint purement admiratif. Enfin, surprendre est un bien grand mot. D'abord, on ne surprend pas un Malfoy, et, ensuite, j'ai conscience d'être le meilleur, donc Potter devait forcément être admiratif. Mais c'était comme une trêve dans notre haine, et ça me rendait furieux de nouveau. Je n'allais pas tarder à le frapper : non seulement, il me surprenait en train de jouer de la musique, ce que personne n'avait fait depuis la mort de Père, et il me jetait ma haine à la figure. Salaud !

Et ce que je vis fit déserter toute pensée de mon esprit : devant moi, alors qu'il avait la réputation d'être sombre sans arrêt, je le vis m'offrir un beau sourire – beau, dans le sens rayonnant – et partir en marchant avec légèreté. Non seulement on me changeait ma musique, mais, en plus, on me modifiait Potter. Je poussai un long hurlement de rage, puis décidai de rentrer dans mon dortoir.

_Mai 1999 – Kesington Road, Londres, Angleterre_

Je suis anéanti. Enfin, pas anéanti, je suis un Malfoy, je sais me tenir. Mais je suis intérieurement furieux, et même plus, sans, bien sûr, le montrer. Comment a-t-il osé ? Heureusement que ce sale bourgeois de bas étage ne m'a pas connu à Poudlard. A cette époque, je l'aurais explosé, j'aurais lâché mes chiens sur lui, je lui aurais lancé un sort bien senti. Et j'en suis maintenant réduit à rentrer seul chez moi avec le peu de dignité qu'il me restait.

Je le tuerais un jour. Je le laisserais se vider lentement de son sang sous mes yeux. Mais pour l'instant, je devais ravaler ma haine. Ma haine pour lui, ma haine pour le monde, comme j'avais fini par ravaler ma haine de Potter quand j'avais compris que ça ne faisait que m'enfoncer. Et ce fichu pédé que je venais de quitter ! Je suis sûr qu'il est pédé, ces gens là n'ont pas de respect, pas de dignité, et se croient au-dessus de tout le monde. Et c'est bien comme qu'était ce foutu bonhomme.

Quand je pense que j'étais venu lui proposer mes services. Il aurait dû me sauter au cou – réaction qui aurait été normale pour le pédé qu'il est – en me remerciant de l'immense honneur que je lui faisais. Je lui avais pourtant proposé de jouer dans sa minable salle de concert pour seulement cinq millions de Gallions. Une somme ridicule, quand on considère mon talent, mais voilà à quoi j'en étais réduit. Mais cet affreux escroc a appelé ses gorilles, qui m'ont foutu à la porte à coups de pieds dans le cul ! Dans _mon_ cul ! Il va être hideux pendant une semaine. Pas que ça gêne Ginevra, mais quand même, j'essaye de ne pas trop ressembler à un Malfoy au chômage qui n'a aucune chance de s'en sortir et qui baise une traître à son sang.

Cet enculé a osé me dire qu'il n'employait pas les Mangemorts ! Eh bien, il a tort ! Si le Seigneur des Ténèbres a voulu de nous, c'est bien parce que nous sommes l'élite. Et il a ajouté que même si on le payait, il ne me laisserait pas jouer dans sa salle de concert. Ingrat ! C'est à lui de payer, pas à moi ! Je le tuerais pour cet affront !

Je marchai d'un pas rageur le long de la rue, et rentrai dans Saint James Park. Saint James ! Comme si un Saint pouvait s'appeler James ! Un nom aussi laid, un tel manque de classe. Les Saints sont toujours de grands personnages. Peut être qu'on fera de moi un Saint, un jour. Saint Draco Malfoy, patron de l'élite. Quoi que je n'avais pas besoin d'être un Saint pour être l'élite de l'élite. Je passai devant un kiosque sorcier – les seuls dignes d'exister, si vous voulez mon avis – adossé à un kiosque appartenant à un moldu répugnant – comme tous les autres moldus. Je n'allais pas m'arrêter – lire le journal, c'est tellement commun – quand je remarquai le gros titre du jour : « _Malfoy, artiste du crime._ »

Ça sonnait pas mal, mais ça m'empêchait de trouver une salle de concert qui m'accepte. Je jetai donc un œil furieux à ma photo pour faire bonne mesure. Celle-ci s'étalait, indifférente aux regards des passants, impassible, sur la première de couverture. Je faisais la Une, et ça me dérangeais ! Un comble ! Je m'approchai du vendeur, qui se ratatina en me voyant avancer vers lui.

« Bonjour, » je lançai avec mon ton le plus glacial.

Ce n'était pas parce qu'on avait peur de moi que j'allais essayer de détromper les gens. Au contraire, les terroriser devenait tellement facile. L'homme ne répondit.

« Vous avez raison de ne pas être poli, » j'ajoutai, doucereux. « Après tout, je ne suis qu'un client. »

« B-bonjour, » trouva-t-il la force de bégayer.

« Je voudrais la Gazette du Sorcier, » je lui annonçai.

L'homme me regarda bouche bée, sans montrer le moindre signe de vouloir accéder à mon humble requête. Je me penchai vers lui et saisis moi-même le journal, lui fourrant dans la main le prix affiché sur le mur. Toujours aucun signe de vie. Je me retournai, pour vérifier si un danger imminent ne nous menaçait pas. Apparemment pas. Je me tournai de nouveau vers lui. Son air hébété ne l'avait pas quitté. J'eus un sourire amusé, puis partit, content de mon effet. J'étais le danger imminent.

Je repris ma marche à travers le parc, ouvrant le journal à la page qui m'était consacrée. Ce n'était pas la première fois, bien au contraire, mais ça m'énervait toujours de me retrouver sali. Trouver mon nom sali. Le grand nom des Malfoy. La page était un torchon, écrit dans un style horrible, qui racontait ma vie en plus horrible. Je savais que j'avais fait des choses répréhensibles – pour les grands cœurs comme Potter – mais ça n'avait pas été comme ça. « _Malfoy est un tueur dangereux._ » C'est faux. Je n'ai pas tué. J'ai condamné à mort, j'ai ordonné qu'on tue, mais je ne l'ai jamais fait moi-même. En revanche, j'acceptais le 'dangereux'. « _Malfoy est un imposteur._ » C'est faux. Je suis réellement le meilleur. Seulement, personne ne m'avait jamais écouté. En un an, personne ne m'avait jamais présenté un piano et dit : « _Montrez-moi, Monsieur Malfoy, je veux vous entendre jouer._ »

La tête plongé dans le journal, et la rage aidant, ce qui devait arriver, arriva : je percutai violemment quelqu'un. Une femme, sans doute possible. Elle se retrouva sur le sol en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire, et leva un visage agacé vers moi. Mais, comme par miracle, cet agacement disparu alors qu'elle disait d'une voix aguicheuse :

« Draco, ça fait un moment qu'on ne s'est pas ... vu. »

Ginevra Weasley, la belette femelle, seule Sang Pure a m'accepter en elle. Son déshonneur était pire que le mien, et elle en avait conscience. Elle gardait l'espoir qu'un jour, je la demande en mariage. Et je le ferais, bien sûr, si je ne me suis racheté auprès de la société sorcière, pour assurer une descendance à l'illustre nom des Malfoy. Quoi que me retrouver avec une ribambelle de petits roux ne me tente pas vraiment, mais la fin justifie les moyens. J'espérais néanmoins ne pas en arriver à cette extrémité.

« En effet, » je répondis, parfaitement impassible.

Je savais pertinemment que mon air glacial avec le don de l'exciter, et il fallait que je passe ma fureur quelque part. Pourquoi pas ... ? Mais elle eut une réaction bizarre. Elle jeta un œil au journal, puis un œil autour de nous.

« Draco – je ne sais pas comment te dire ça. Tu sais, je pense que – enfin, toi et moi ... »

« Est-ce que tu essaierais de dire que tu vas me lâcher pour quelqu'un de plus en vue ? »

Cette fois, j'étais vraiment glacial.

« Tu me connais, maintenant, il n'y a que le pouvoir qui m'excite. Et, » ajouta-t-elle avec un nouveau regard vers le journal, « tu n'es toujours pas ce qu'on appelle quelqu'un de puissant. Malgré ce que tu m'avais dit. »

« Tu as tort, Weasley, » je répliquai. « Je suis en passe de devenir en vogue. J'ai un plan dont il faut absolument que je te parle – et dont ton esprit tordu va sans doute se réjouir. C'est dommage, j'aurais bien tiré mon coup avant, mais comme tu ne sembles pas disposée ... Suis-moi. »

Je la traînai jusque chez moi. On ne résiste pas à un Malfoy.

_Mai 1999 – Le 41, Charlotte Street, Londres, Angleterre_

J'avais réunis, grâce à Ginevra, toutes les informations dont j'avais besoin. Savoir que la plupart d'entre elles provenaient de la Sang-de-Bourbe me dégoûtait au plus haut point, mais elle était une source fiable, je pouvais en être sûr.

Le 41. J'étais souvent venu ici avec Père, quand nous laissions Mère seule à la maison – à sa place. C'était plutôt luxueux – exactement ce qui convient à ma grandeur – et les serviteurs étaient respectueux envers qui les traitait bien, ou qui avait de l'argent. Mais malgré mon argent, ma réputation les poussait inexorablement à me traiter comme de la merde, même si, par crainte, ils n'osaient tout de même pas me jeter dehors. Encore heureux ! Je suis un Malfoy, et un Impardonnable de temps en temps ne me fait pas peur.

Ce soir-là, j'entrai donc dans le restaurant la tête haute en dépit des regards de mépris du petit personnel, qui me regardait passer sans même me saluer. L'un d'eux, silencieux, vint me prendre mon manteau et me mener à ma table. Son visage reflétait un mélange plutôt intéressante de dédain et de crainte, camouflé derrière un soupçon de respect, exigé par les convenances. Je m'assis tranquillement et prit le menu que me tendait mon serviteur muet – muet d'horreur, je suppose.

Je le feuilletai, toujours aussi calme, attendant l'inévitable. Il était plutôt tard, et il n'y avait toujours personne sur scène, pour la musique. Du coin de l'œil, j'observais les clients. C'est alors que je le vis. Potter. Exactement comme l'avait prévu la Sang-de-Bourbe. Apparemment, c'était ici qu'il venait quand il avait quelque chose à fêter. Et, curieusement, cette chose qu'il allait fêter ce soir, c'était la rupture définitive entre ses amis et lui. Mais il ne le fêterait pas seul, j'y veillerais.

Je me levai avec grâce – comme toujours – et me dirigeai vers un serviteur, devant lequel je m'arrêtai, mon expression des mauvais jours plaquée sur le visage. Je le toisai de haut en bas et déclarai :

« J'exige de voir le directeur _immédiatement_. »

« Vou-vous n'avez r-rien à exig-ger ici, Mons-sieur Malfo-oy ! » s'exclama le pauvre homme.

Soit il était bègue, ce dont je doutais, soit il était terrorisé de me voir si près et de si mauvaise humeur. Dans les deux cas, l'effet de sa réplique ne fut sans doute pas celui qu'il escomptait. J'émis un ricanement froid, posant délicatement ma main sur ma baguette, qui dépassait de ma poche.

« Bien. Donc, je vous demande humblement de m'amener voir le directeur. ».

Ma demande n'avait rien d'humble, et je pense qu'on pouvait le voir, mais, dans un tremblement, l'homme hocha la tête, sans doute parvenu aux bornes de sa résistance émotionnelle. Il me fit signe de le suivre.

Le directeur était dans son bureau, quand j'entrai sans frapper, choisissant un disque à passer dans tourne-disque – moldu ! – qui diffusait la musique dans la salle de restaurant.

« C'est un scandale, » je déclarai. « Je viens dans le but de me divertir, et il n'y a pas de musicien sur scène. »

Il leva la tête vers moi, surpris de cette intrusion, et un peu craintif d'être confronté à moi sans connaître mon but. Peut être pensait-il que je venais le tuer du manque de musicien.

« Notre violoniste de la soirée est indisposé. »

Sans blague ? J'y avais veillé, à son indisposition. Je n'allais pas raté ce que j'avais prévu pour un musicien de moindre talent. Doucement, des notes s'égrenaient dans le bureau. Un Prélude de Bach. Ridicule. Comment un homme s'y connaissant si peu en musique avait-il pu devenir célèbre.

« C'est une honte ! Dans un établissement comme le vôtre, pas de musicien ! Un vulgaire disque récupéré chez les moldus. »

« Vous êtes très mal placé pour faire des reproches sur ce qui est honteux et ce qui ne l'est pas ! » me lança-t-il dans un sursaut d'agacement.

« Au contraire, je me prononce justement parce que je m'y connais plus que vous, » je répliquai.

Je n'avais jamais envisagé de me servir de ma situation de cette façon, m'enfonçant moi-même pour mieux remonter, mais l'idée me paru brillante. Et puis, je savais qu'il faudrait que je fasse pas mal de concessions pour en arriver ou je voulais.

« Écoutez, je vous propose mes services pour remplacer le violoniste déficient. Je suis pianiste, mais je peux faire la meilleure musique que vous ayez jamais entendu. »

Bien entendu, le bonhomme résista. Mais le faire plier était un défi que j'avais relevé, et je voulais y arriver. Pour mon honneur présent, de même que pour l'honneur à venir.

« Qu'y perdez-vous ? Je jouerais derrière un rideau, afin qu'on ne me voit pas. Je vois propose mes services pour rien. C'est un honneur immense ! »

L'homme réfléchit. _Dépêche-toi, couillon, je vais le rater !_ Je me raclais la gorge avec impatience. Je n'étais pas en position de faire des reproches à ce lambin, mais si tout loupait, je ne donnais pas cher de sa peau. Il soupira.

« Bien. »

Je suis le meilleur.

_Mai 1999 – Le 41, Charlotte Street, Londres, Angleterre_

J'étais derrière un piano, dans un lieu public. Ça ne m'était jamais arrivé. Ça faisait tellement de temps que j'attendais ça. Je regardai le piano et posai doucement les doigts sur les touches. Le premier morceau que je jouerais en public. Et je faisais tout ça pour Potter.

Le directeur m'avait donné un livre de partition, comme si j'allais m'abaisser à jouer du Mozart ou du Schubert ! Pathétique. Dans ma tête, je voyais déjà la partition qui convenait. Comme un morceau de retrouvailles. Je regardai furtivement derrière le rideau. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de monde dans la salle. Potter mangeait dans un coin, mais semblait s'ennuyer profondément. Pas de problème, j'allai le distraire.

Et sans préavis, dans la salle plutôt silencieuse, explosèrent de joyeuses notes, virevoltant comme des oiseaux en pleine parade d'amour. Une mélodie de fête, comme je n'en avais pas écrit beaucoup, qui résonnait à mes oreilles comme les trilles des fameux oiseaux. Je passai un morceau de mon âme dans la musique, tentant de faire passer une joie de vivre que j'étais loin de ressentir, mais que je pouvais mimer. Une pause. Un crescendo. La musique montait, montait. Elle allait tout doucement quelques secondes, puis repartait de plus belle, pour finir par s'éteindre doucement, tout doucement, comme une émotion consommée qui disparaît petit à petit pour laisser place à autre chose.

Soudainement, je vis quelque chose qui me prit de court. Je n'avais pas revu ce genre de chose depuis si longtemps ... Si longtemps que j'avais oublié quand exactement : la présence que j'avais ressenti pendant ma musique se concrétisa sous forme de paysage. Une prairie en été, un ciel bleu, quelques animaux purement pathétiques, des branches de pommier au dessus de moi. Et deux grands yeux verts. Verts !

Il me fallu un instant pour me reprendre, puis je me levai précipitamment et jailli de derrière le rideau, faisant taire les quelques applaudissements qui s'élevaient dans la salle. Les gens retournèrent à leurs assiettes sans plus me jeter un regard. Je me dirigeai vers la table de Potter. Celui-ci avait prit sa tête dans ses mains et ses yeux verts semblaient perdus dans un monde connu de lui seul. Dont il émergeait doucement.

Je m'assis en face de lui et attendit, un sourire amusé au coin des lèvres. Il était totalement perdu, donc totalement à ma merci. Je n'allais avoir aucun mal à en faire ce que je voulais. Ses yeux redevinrent clairs et tombèrent sur moi, s'ouvrant un peu plus grand.

« Alors, Potter, toujours là où je ne t'attend pas, hein ? Te voilà encore en extase devant mes talents incroyables, » je lui lançai.

Je n'avais pas l'intention de lui dire la vérité, bien sûr, mais je n'allais pas entièrement lui cacher ma vraie nature non plus. Il se serait posé des questions. Il me regarda d'un air rêveur et répondit :

« C'est vrai. Ta musique m'a vraiment manqué, Malfoy. »

Il avait l'air plus surpris encore que moi d'avoir osé dire ça. Je pense que c'est à ce moment de la conversation qu'il a jeté tout prudence par la fenêtre. Il n'en avait jamais eu beaucoup, de toute façon.

« Ma musique te plait ? » je lui demandai innocemment, complètement confiant quand à la réponse.

Et je ne fus pas déçu.

« Bien sûr. J'adore ce que tu fais. Ça tellement beau. Ça me touche énormément. »

Il _adorais_ ce que je faisais. C'était génial ! J'étais génial. Tout se déroulait à merveille. J'étais on ne peut plus fier de moi à cet instant. Par contre, ma marge de manoeuvre était assez réduite en public. Il fallait qu'on sorte d'ici. Quitte à le traîner jusque chez moi par les cheveux. Enfin, autant lui demander comme un gentleman, d'abord.

« Et si je t'invitais à boire un verre chez moi, Potter, ça te dirait ? Je pourrais te jouer un petit morceau rien que pour toi. »

Le tout dit avec un ton particulièrement confiant, ça fait toujours tomber les filles. Et les Potter aussi, je suppose. Pendant un moment, il me donna l'impression qu'il allait exploser de joie. Je ne l'avais pas vu comme ça depuis quelques années. Je l'avais laissé sans voix.

« Potter, je vais pas coucher ici ! Et me fais pas l'affront de me refuser ça ! »

Un ton un peu sec, mais il fallait vraiment qu'il accepte. S'il commençait à avoir des scrupules, ça n'irait pas. Je pris un air un peu moins sûr de moi, parce que, finalement, Potter préférait peut être venir en aide à une demoiselle en détresse.

« Avec plaisir, Malfoy, » me dit-il enfin.

Pauvre Potter. Il me faisait presque pitié, à tomber si facilement. Mais tout est dans le presque. Je me levai et lui tendis la main, qu'il regarda avec un air soupçonneux, comme si j'allais revenir sur ma décision et l'étrangler.

« Pour transplaner chez moi, » je précisai.

Il fut soulagé, et sortit deux gallions, qu'il posa sur la table en guise de paiement, avant de me prendre la main. Irk ! J'étais en train de toucher la main de Potter ! Mais je devais me faire une raison, il faudrait même que j'aille plus loin si je voulais obtenir quelque chose. Il faudrait que je lui touche plus que la main. Je frissonnai de dégoût et ouvrit les yeux. Machinalement, j'avais transplané chez moi. Et ce fichu Potter avait également les yeux fermés et semblait nager en plein bonheur, sa main toujours dans la mienne.

« Potter, t'as l'intention de me la rendre, cette fichue main ? » je le rappelai à l'ordre.

Il ouvrit les yeux et rougit un peu avant de relâcher son emprise sur ma main à contrecœur. Je la récupérai enfin, avec un soulagement que je camouflai derrière un regard moqueur. Il détourna les yeux de moi pour observer la pièce. Visiblement, quelque chose le dérangeait. Pourtant, elle était baigné de la lumière qu'il appréciait tant.

« Assied-toi, » je l'enjoignis. « Qu'est-ce que tu veux boire ? »

« Un Sang de Vampire ? » me demanda-t-il avec une lueur d'espoir dans les yeux.

Excellent. J'avais face à moi quelqu'un de raffiné. Ça me fit un choc de me dire ça à propos de ce sac de Potter. D'ailleurs, en parlant de sac ... Ce n'était plus trop le cas. Il était plutôt pas mal dans ses nouvelles fringues. Mais il n'aurait jamais autant de classe que moi.

« Merveilleux ! Je vais te chercher ça ! »

Je sortis du salon. L'armoire où je rangeais mes bouteilles étaient juste à côté. Je servis silencieusement deux verres de Sang de Vampire, puis revint dans l'encadrement de la porte pour l'observer un instant. Il parcourait les murs du regard, souriant tout seul en détaillant mes photos. Je souris moi-même et rangeai bruyamment ma bouteille, revenant ensuite vers lui avec les deux verres que je posai sur la table basse.

C'est à ce moment que je pris une décision nécessaire pour ce qui allait suivre. Je surpris Potter en m'asseyant, non pas en face de lui, ni même un peu plus loin, sur son propre canapé, mais tout près, sa cuisse contre la mienne. Irk ! Quelle horreur. Je cachai mon dégoût tant bien que mal, mais Potter, tout à sa surprise, ne sembla rien remarquer. Je repris contenance et engageai la conversation avec ma voix la plus chaude.

« Alors, Harry, qu'est-ce que tu deviens depuis Poudlard ? »

Bien sûr, je le savais, Ginevra m'avait tout dit. Mais l'important n'était pas ce que je disais, c'était son prénom. Et ma voix. Elle sembla d'ailleurs faire son petit effet. Potter rougit un peu.

« Je viens en reclus dans un quartier chic de Londres, en évitant le plus possible mes anciens amis. Et toi, Draco, que fais-tu ? »

Même si je savais ce qu'il devenait, l'entendre le dire de cette façon, comme une évidence, me prit de court. Le grand Potter, sociable avec tout le monde, humble parmi les humbles, vivait sans amis dans le quartier _chic _! Il eut un sourire amusé.

« Toi, Saint Potter, vivant en reclus chez les _riches_ ? Loin de la clique Weasley, de Miss Je-Sais-Tout, de ... de tout le monde ? Même de Madame Potter ? »

Ginevra m'avait recommandé de parler de Madame Potter. C'était apparemment un sujet qui délierait sa langue. Soit. Je ne fus pas déçu en voyant son air choqué.

« Madame Potter ? » m'interrogea-t-il.

Était-il sourd ? Je ne lui avais pas demandé de répéter, mais de m'en dire plus. Je maudis intérieurement Ginevra de ne pas m'avoir tout dit. Mais elle m'avait dit que mon air étonné n'en serait que plus vrai. De nouveau, je fis comme elle me l'avais conseillé.

« Weasley fille, Harry, ne fais pas ton ignorant. »

Mon ton devait vraiment lui donner une impression de complicité. Il était visiblement amusé.

« Draco, je suis désolé, mais tu connais mal ton héros. »

_Draco_ !? Il ne me semblait pas l'avoir autorisé à utiliser mon si beau prénom. Mais peut être que le fait que j'utilise le sien y était pour quelque chose. Le tout étant dit sur un ton supérieur, ça donnait un air étrange à Potter, à la fois proche, et lointain, un peu comme s'il essayait de me ressembler – et c'était assez réussi. Peut être que ce mec avait plus de classe que je ne croyais. J'émis un petit rire à cette pensée.

« Je suis gay. »

Il avait lâché ça d'un petit ton anodin. Dire que je fus surpris serait trop faible. Je ne comprenais pas comment j'avais pu ne pas remarquer que Potter faisait partit de cette sorte de gens répugnant qui s'acoquinent avec des personnes du même sexe. Ginevra aurait pu me prévenir ! Je suis sûr que cette petite garce le savait ! Enfin, ça servait mon plan. Ça serait d'autant plus facile de le séduire en sachant qu'il était déjà pédé. Même si j'aurais réussi quand même. J'ai confiance en mon charme.

Je sentis une main tapoter ma joue avec douceur, comme tentant de me faire reprendre connaissance sans parvenir à vraiment me toucher. Ce toucher ressemblait un peu à une caresse. La situation me sauta aux yeux : _Potter_ était en train de _me caresser._

« Ça va, n'en rajoute pas, je ne vais pas m'évanouir, c'est juste ... soudain. »

Il eut l'air surpris de mon ton sec et retira rapidement sa main. Je lui fis un sourire rassurant.

« Je ne te demande pas ce que tu deviens, toi, je l'apprend tous les jours dans les journaux. »

Quelle finesse. Un hippopotame n'aurait pas fait une meilleure diversion. Bon, je vais lui donner l'impression qu'il dirige un peu la conversation, quand même. J'ai dû tomber sur un sujet sensible. Je poussai un long soupir théâtral et déclamai :

« Écoute, je ne sais pas si j'ai envie de parler de ça. C'est tellement _injuste_, ce qu'ils osent me faire ! Ils ne comprennent pas ! La musique, c'est ma vie ! »

Un peu trop dramatique, peut être. Mais Potter avait un air concerné et affligé pour moi, comme pour me pousser à me confier. Comme si j'en avais envie. Je posai discrètement une main sur sa cuisse pour affirmer le contact entre nous. Je me retint de gémir de dégoût et relançai la conversation où je voulais la mener :

« Ne parlons pas de moi, Harry, parlons de toi. Tu m'as intrigué. Quelqu'un dans ta vie ? »

Il poussa un soupir.

« Non. »

Tiens, tiens. Il se languissait de relations sociales ? Je n'aurais donc jamais compris ce fichu mec : il virait ses amis dévoués, puis soupirait après un petit ami. Mais cette fois, j'allais peut être pouvoir le contenter. Pas de sous-entendu, Ginevra m'a prévenu : il est tout à fait obtus quand il s'agit de relations. J'enlevai ma main de sa cuisse, provoquant un léger grognement chez mon interlocuteur. Parfait. Il ne peut déjà plus se passer de moi. Je pris ses deux mains dans les miennes. De plus en plus de contact ! J'allais vomir.

« Moi, j'ai quelqu'un dans ma vie. »

La douleur remplaça toute la joie que je pouvais voir sur son visage depuis le début de la conversation. Il détourna les yeux pour fixer le sol. Ah non, alors ! Ça aurait beaucoup moins d'effet s'il ne me regarde pas. Je pris ma voix la plus misérable.

« Regarde moi, Harry. »

Intrigué, et inquiet, il releva la tête. C'était maintenant ou jamais qu'il tombait dans mes bras. Je le regardai dans les yeux, d'un air angoissé. Je suis un grand acteur.

« C'est toi. Tu es dans ma vie depuis ce jour où tu es venu à la Salle de Musique. Ou plutôt, j'aimerai que tu rentres activement dans ma vie. »

Il me jeta un regard soupçonneux, et je pris mon air le plus malheureux possible. Il y avait un peu d'espoir en lui, je le sentais.

« Je comprend que tu ne veuilles pas de moi, je ne suis que Malfoy, après tout, » je dis avec un soupir tellement énorme que Potter allait forcément se rendre compte que je bluffais.

Mais toute cette comédie sembla le satisfaire. Il décida de me croire.

« Non, Draco, tu n'es pas que Malfoy. Tu es beaucoup de choses, pour moi. Depuis pas mal de temps. Tu es mon obsession. »

Il m'avait vraiment cru. J'étais soulagé, et incroyablement fier d'avoir réussi mon coup. Il m'aimait vraiment. Je suis le meilleur. Je lui serrai un peu plus les mains, submergé par le bonheur. J'allais enfin avoir une vie, même si je devais briser Potter pour ça, le faire ployer jusqu'à ce qu'il rentre, de gré ou de force, dans mon jeu.

« Tu veux essayer de faire partie de ma vie ? » je lui demandai quand même pour mettre les formes.

Il eut une expression bizarre, une sorte de tendresse amusé, et je sus que j'avais définitivement gagné. Il était quand même un peu réticent. Je sais que pensais ce foutu Gryffondor. Et maintenant ? Je pris les devants, et, avant qu'il ne puisse poser une question qui me mette dans l'embarras, je posai mes lèvres sur les siennes et l'embrassai doucement, comme il devait s'y attendre de la part de quelqu'un qui serait amoureux. Ce que j'étais loin d'être.

_Juin 1999 – Terrasse de Florian Fortarôme, Chemin de Traverse, Londres, Angleterre_

« Est-ce qu'il y a une chose pour laquelle tu n'es pas le meilleur ? » me demanda Potter, visiblement amusé.

Je venais de le régaler d'un récit de mes nombreux exploits dans des domaines assez variés. Bien sûr que non, je suis le meilleur en tout. Mais ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait entendre. Ce n'est donc pas ce que je lui répondis.

« Bien sûr ! Pour le Quidditch, et le vol en général. C'est toi le meilleur. »

Enfin, il y avait toujours des circonstances particulières lors de nos confrontations. Il avait juste eu de la chance, rien de plus. Sinon, c'est moi le meilleur. C'était quand même étrange de m'entendre faire un compliment à mon ... petit ami, même s'il n'était pas sincère.

C'était sans doute la première fois, d'ailleurs, malgré les trois semaines complètes que nous avions passées ensemble, ce que nous permettait notre chômage mutuel. Enfin, j'avais la consolation de me dire que mon chômage, au moins, n'était pas volontaire. Potter est une feignasse.

Devant nous, à notre table, était posé une unique coupe de glace. De la vanille, sa préférée. Moi, j'ai horreur de ça, mais il avait fallu en commander pour satisfaire Môssieur. Pas que je lui ai proposé autre chose, mais je me doutais bien qu'il aurait insisté. Comme je hais cet odieux personnage. Heureusement, il y a également de la glace au citron dans la coupe, ce qui rattrape un peu. Après tout, celle au citron est ma préférée. Père disait que c'est la seule glace qui soit assez perverse pour être digne d'un Malfoy. Je n'ai jamais compris, mais je n'en ai jamais mangé d'autre.

Ce fichu Potter était assis sur mes genoux. En public ! En plein Chemin de Traverse ! Tout ça pour satisfaire son foutu besoin de tendresse. Parce qu'avec ça, il fallait que je sois tendre ! Je t'en foutrait, moi de la tendresse ! _Je te la rentrerais violemment dans le cul sans préparation, ma tendresse, si je n'avais pas peur que tu partes en courant en criant au viol !_ Eeeeh non. Avec lui, il fallait que ça soit tendre. Ce qui me consolait un peu, c'est qu'on voyait clairement que cet enculé de pédé tombait amoureux de moi, et un peu plus chaque jour, si c'était possible. Je ne sais pas s'il y a des limites à l'amour de ce type. Du coup, j'en étais réduit à lui donner sa vanille à la becquée. Irk !

De là où j'étais, je voyais un bout d'une de ses joues. Et il rougissait encore ! Je ne sais pas comment certaines personnes font pour trouver ça mignon, voire _adoraaaaable_. Je trouvais ça franchement ridicule, et même plutôt dégueulasse. Mais je devais faire comme si je trouvais ça mignon. Quand il se tourna vers moi, je lui embrassai le nez. Les gens font ça, dans la rue, quand il sont amoureux. Et ça ne déplait pas à Potter.

Une mamie à côté de nous commençait à s'étouffer en nous voyant nous faire des mamours en public entre garçons. J'aurais eu la même réaction, si je n'avais pas été un des garçons en question. Maintenant, je devais me défendre, j'étais dans la ligne de mire des regards dégoutés. C'est pas que je n'ai pas l'habitude, j'ai été un Mangemort. Mais là, on me prenais pour un pédé. J'avais envie de me lever, de repousser Potter, de hurler que tout ça été faux. Mais je ne pouvais pas, Potter tenait ma carrière dans ses mains inutiles sans même le savoir.

Ce même Potter qui riait de la petite grand-mère, qui était en train de partir en courant, comme si l'homosexualité avait été une maladie contagieuse. Maladie, oui, mais pas contagieuse. Depuis le temps que j'étais avec Potter, je n'étais toujours pas pédé, à mon grand soulagement. J'avais eu un peu peur, au début, mais le toucher me dégoûtait toujours autant. Pourtant, j'avais décidé de passer à l'étape supérieur entre nous. Je le levai de sur mes genoux, et le rassit face à moi, prenant mon air le plus solennel. Et, à mon plus grand étonnement, son visage se décomposa en un rien de temps.

« Harry, amour, ça ne va pas ? Pourquoi es-tu si triste, soudain ? » je lui demandai, inquiet.

Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas, encore ? Déjà que je m'obligeais à l'appeler Harry, que je lui donnais des petits surnoms ignobles à l'eau de rose, il trouvait encore le moyen de faire la gueule. Mon envie de l'envoyer chier montait en moins.

« Draco, ne me laisse pas. S'il te plait, ne me laisse pas. Je n'ai plus de vie sans toi. »

Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que cet excès de romantisme soudain. Est-ce que j'avais l'air de vouloir le larguer. J'avais envie de le secouer, de lui rappeler qu'il était sur mes genoux, sur le Chemin de Traverse, exposés à toute la communauté sorcière. Et puis, si je le laissais, comment allais-je me trouver une salle de concert qui veuille de moi ? Sans lui, je n'avais plus de vie, non plus.

« Enfin, je n'ai pas plus envie de te laisser que de perdre mes mains. »

Sacré compliment. Il sait que je vénère mes mains. Il eut l'air de comprendre ce que je voulais dire, et eut un air ému. Irk ! Il me regarda bien dans les yeux.

« Tu ne vas pas me larguer ? » demanda-t-il, incrédule.

Mais quelle andouille !

« Mais non, voyons ! Comment peux-tu imaginer une chose pareille ? »

« Eh bien, tout ça est tellement incroyable, il faut bien que ça se termine un jour. »

L'agacement devait clairement se voir dans mon regard. Une minute ! Que voulait-il dire par « _il faut bien que ça se termine un jour_ » ?

« Tu ne veux plus de moi ? » j'interrogeais, paniqué à l'idée qu'il puisse m'abandonner.

Mon avenir !

« Je ne veux pas plus te laisser que je ne veux que tu perdes tes mains. »

Je souris de soulagement. Sourire que j'essayais de rendre tendre pour donner le change. Je sais qu'il aime beaucoup mes mains.

« J'allai en fait te proposer de venir habiter chez moi. »

Ma proposition fut un peu brutal, avant que la conversation ne reparte ailleurs. Il me donna l'impression qu'il allait s'évanouir. Je n'en étais pas loin moi même. S'il me repoussait, ma fierté en prendrait un coup, et ça ne laisserait rien présager de bon pour l'avenir de notre relation. Pourtant, elle _devait_ avoir un avenir, si je voulais en avoir un moi-même.

« Oui, j'adorerais ça ! Mais tu n'as pas peur que je dérange ton ordre, que je change ton train de vie ? »

_Que veux-tu, il faut savoir faire des sacrifices._ En même temps ...

« Mon train de vie ? Tu as vu celui que je mène depuis qu'on s'est revu ? Je suis constamment collé à quelqu'un à qui je tiens beaucoup, et qui a intérêt à venir vivre chez moi ! »

Non mais, sans blague. Il ne pouvait pas refuser l'honneur que je lui faisais. Même Ginevra n'avait pas eu le droit à ça.

« Tu te fais bien exigeant, » commenta-t-il, faussement outré.

Bien, alors j'allais adoucir un peu la demande. Prenant mon courage à deux mains, comme à chaque fois, je l'embrassai sur les lèvres. Un baiser très bref. Et je sortis mon arme secrète : _LE_ regard suppliant irrésistible. Vraiment irrésistible. Je lui faisais faire tout ce que je voulais avec ce regard.

« Bien sûr, mon ange. Ce serait vraiment génial. »

Victoire ! Pas que j'en doutais, je suis le meilleure, mais quand même ... Comme je m'aime ! Je lui pris la main et nous transplanâmes chez lui. Il fit un rapide baluchon avec quelques affaires.

« Je vendrais le reste, je n'y tiens pas. C'est un nouveau départ. »

Son sourire était rayonnant, il était aux anges. Comme dans un rêve. Et c'est ce que c'était. Je veux dire, un rêve. Tout ce qu'il voyait, c'était ce que je voulais qu'il voit, pas ce qui arrivait vraiment. La vérité lui tomberait un jour sur le coin de la gueule, et ce jour-là, je voulais être là pour pouvoir l'enfoncer un peu plus.

Nous rentrâmes chez moi, où je procédai aux quelques modifications qui permettraient la vie à deux. Lui installa ses affaires dans mon appartement. Je devais me retenir à tout moment de le mettre dehors. Finie, ma tranquillité et mon indépendance. Il mit même sa brosse à dents dans le même verre que la mienne, comme pour mettre un comble à tout ce cinéma. Quelle horreur ! Deux brosses à dents en contact permanent. Et après ça, il osait les regarder avec amour.

Ce soir-là, je le baisais sauvagement, pour me venger d'envahir mon espace, et il sembla aimer ça particulièrement.

_Juin 1999 – Chambre de l'appartement de Draco, Londres, Angleterre_

J'avais passé la nuit du juste. Je m'étais endormis de ma fatigue préférée : celle qui suit une baise sauvage. Et j'avais rêvé de gloire toute la nuit. Seulement, quand je me réveillai, je me demandai si je n'aurais pas mieux fait de rester dans mes rêves. Je n'étais plus dans mon lit. Ou plutôt, plus exactement. Ce lit avait deux places. Mais je constatai avec soulagement que la place à côté de moi était vide. J'étais sauvé ! Pas de mamours au lit dès le matin. C'est que j'ai l'estomac fragile, le matin. C'est d'ailleurs pour cette raison que je ne petit-déjeune pas. Manque de chance, ça n'avait pas l'air d'être le cas de mon _petit-ami_, si on considérait l'odeur de pain grillé et de café qui régnait dans la chambre. Encore heureux qu'il n'ait pas amené le petit-déjeuner au lit, je n'aurais pas pu le supporter.

Je me levai péniblement, enfilai un caleçon, et allai directement m'affaler sur une chaise, dans la cuisine, sans un regard pour mon cauchemar ambulant qui devait être en train de griller des tranches de pain. Et qui ne tarda d'ailleurs pas à rappliquer pour me poser un léger bisou sur la joue. J'étais content que les contacts restent softs le matin. C'est à ce moment que je réalisai qu'une tasse de café était posée devant moi. Malheur. J'étais décidément maudis.

Potter s'éloigna et déplia le journal, sans doute pour me laisser le temps d'émerger, comme le bon toutou qu'il est. Anéanti, je fixai ma tasse de café. Pourvu que tout ceci serve à quelque chose. Je fus sortis de mes pensées en sursaut par un hoquet provenant de l'autre côté de la table. Je levai les yeux vers un Potter attendri et rougissant. Rien d'alarmant en soi. Sûrement le mariage d'un de ses ... Ah non, pas un de ses amis, il n'en a pas. Enfin, un de ses anciens amis.

« Tu as vu, tu es dans le journal, » lâcha-t-il d'un ton affreusement gêné.

Je crois qu'il essayait de paraître dégagé. Il n'y avait pourtant pas de quoi en faire tout un plat. J'étais toujours dans le journal.

« Hmm ? Comme d'hab', » je marmonnai.

Ils avaient sans doute encore inventé une nouvelle enfance torturée, une nouvelle adolescence brimée. Ils étaient si loin du compte. Et quand bien même ils auraient eu raison, je suis un Malfoy. J'accepte ma destinée avec dignité. Puis je me rappelais la tête de Potter. Peut être qu'ils m'avaient trouvé un avenir de putain, et trouvé des photos compromettantes où je baisais avec violence une pauvre femme dans le coin d'une boite de nuit. J'attrapai le journal, espérant qu'il n'ait pas gâché ma relation avec Potter, ce fichu bout de parchemin recyclé.

Je regardai la première page. Pas du tout ce à quoi je m'attendais. J'eus un sourire triomphant. J'avais réussi ! La photo était révoltante de mièvrerie, mais c'est ce que je voulais montrer. La scène du glacier, hier, alors que je venais de lui demander d'aménager chez moi. Dégoulinant de romantisme. Irk !

« Tiens, c'est nous, » je constatai d'un ton que j'essayai de faire passer pour normal.

Potter allait exploser de joie dans quelques secondes. Je décidai d'en rajouter un peu.

« Il y a un article sur notre couple dans le journal. »

Son sourire niais était de plus en plus écœurant. Je me demandais la réaction qu'il attendait de moi maintenant que tout le monde était au courant, et que nous venions de l'apprendre. Sûrement un peu plus de tendresse, encore, pour le rassurer.

« Viens voir par ici, au lieu de sourire aux murs, » je lui dis, ne pouvant m'empêcher d'être moqueur.

Heureusement, il le prit sur le ton de la plaisanterie. Il vint vers moi, et je le pris sur mes genoux, avant d'ouvrir le journal à la page 'politique'. Bien sûr, et moi je suis le Pape. Les histoires de cœur de Potter se rangent du côté politique. Enfin, l'avantage, c'est que la page 'politique' est une page très lue parmi les sorciers influents. Le titre me fit perdre mon sourire. Il était l'achèvement de ce que j'avais commencé en séduisant Potter, mais la rage m'envahit.

« _Harry Potter, Sauveur du monde Sorcier, convertit le grand pianiste Draco Malfoy._ »

Il suffisait que je fréquente Potter pour devenir un grand pianiste, sans même qu'on m'ait entendu jouer. Cette société était vraiment pourrie.

« Tiens, je suis devenu un grand pianiste, » je fis remarquer à Potter.

Cet article était un vrai torchon. Pire que ceux qui me salissaient. Potter se tourna vers moi, déconfit, et me lança un regard prudent.

« Je suis désolé. »

Comment pouvait-il être désolé de me faire de la publicité ? Ce mec resterait un mystère pour moi jusqu'à sa mort. Je m'empressai de reprendre une expression plus amène. Quand les gens m'auraient entendu, le nom de Potter n'apparaîtrait même plus dans le journal. Je lui souris.

« Ce n'est rien, mon cœur. Je suis avec toi, rien ne peut me faire oublier ça. Rien ne peut ternir mon humeur aujourd'hui. »

Et de nouveau, il me donna l'impression qu'il allait exploser de bonheur. Comment le simple fait de lui dire des phrases aussi niaises pouvait-il le rendre si heureux ? À ce moment, mon regard fut accroché par une tâche blanche sur la table. Une lettre !?

« Qu'est-ce que c'est, mon ange ? » je demandai à Potter, qui avait suivi mes yeux.

« Une invitation. »

Une invitation !? Et qui osait inviter mon petit ami à _moi_ ? _Mon_ instrument. Cette personne allait avoir de sérieux ennuis.

« Qui t'invite ? » j'interrogeai d'un ton féroce en serrant un mes bras autour de sa taille.

« Le Ministre de la Magie, » m'informa-t-il platement.

Je sentis la colère me quitter, aussitôt remplacée par une joie intense. On allait pouvoir se montrer en public tout les deux. Le destin me souriait enfin. Bientôt, on ne parlerait plus que de moi et de mon piano. Potter avait l'air agité, mais ça ne m'intéressait pas.

« Tu veux que je te prête mon hibou, pour répondre ? » je lui proposai.

Depuis la mort de sien, ce fichu sentimental n'en avait pas racheté. Pathétique.

« Non, merci. Je ne répond jamais. Ça laisse aux gens le bénéfice du doute. Ils peuvent encore espérer que la fois prochaine, je viendrai, » me dit-il.

Mais qu'est-ce que c'était que cette histoire ? Potter était invité par le Ministre, et il ne sautait pas sur l'occasion. Il y a des gens qui feraient n'importe quoi pour entrer dans ses bonnes grâces, et Môssieur Potter dédaignait cet honneur. Je ne voulais même pas savoir pourquoi, c'était trop stupide. Depuis le temps que les gens et les journaux nous rebattaient les oreilles avec cette réception, Potter osait ne pas y aller ! Ça n'allait pas se passer comme ça.

« Tu n'iras pas ? » je le demandai d'un ton presque menaçant, avant d'avoir pu me retenir.

« Jamais. J'aimerais qu'on oublie un peu le célèbre Harry Potter. Je préfèrerais te consacrer tout mon temps. »

De plus en plus pathétique. Je me répète, mais je le pensais vraiment. Je m'étais obligé à avoir une relation avec un romantique maladif, et stupide avec ça. Je me retins de le secouer violemment près d'un mur.

« Je n'ai jamais assisté à une réception du côté des gentils. S'il te plait, accepte, pour me faire plaisir, » je suppliai, lui faisant le coup des yeux suppliants irrésistibles.

Foi de Malfoy, nous irions à voir le Ministre à sa fichu réception.

« Bien, si tu veux. Nous irons à cette soirée. Mais c'est bien parce que tu me le demandes. Et c'est la dernière fois, » m'annonça-t-il d'un ton mortifié.

Je l'avais eu.

Je le tirai jusqu'à la salle de bain, nous frottant jusqu'à nous écorcher la peau, puis je passai la journée à nous chercher des habits pour la soirée. Si nous avions été prévenu plus tôt, je serais aller acheter de quoi nous habiller spécialement pour la soirée, mais nous n'avions pas le temps. Nous n'avions_ que _la journée.

_Juin 1999 – Salle de Réception, Ministère de la Magie, Londres, Angleterre_

« Harry Potter et son petit ami, Draco Malfoy ! » s'exclama le Premier Ministre en nous voyant entrer dans la Salle de Réception.

« Bonsoir, Monsieur le Ministre, » répondit Potter.

Tout les deux, nous allions avoir une conversation après cette fichu réception. On ne salue pas les Ministres comme des Ministres quand on les connait depuis l'enfance. Il n'a même pas conscience de l'atout majeur dont il dispose. Au moins, j'étais là pour le remettre dans le droit chemin. Il avait de la chance de m'avoir.

« Allons, Harry, pas de distance entre nous ! Appelle-moi Neville, comme au bon vieux temps, » susurra le Ministre, comme pour confirmer ce que je pensais.

Bien, ses amis étaient toujours là pour lui, finalement. Et par extension, pour moi. Je me sentais enfin à ma place, dans le grand monde, bientôt adulé. Je n'avais plus qu'une hâte : passer à la prochaine étape. Le jetage de Potter.

« Bien sûr, Neville. C'est génial de constater ta réussite, » disait Potter, d'un ton incroyablement faux, crispant sa main dans la mienne.

Je la caressai doucement de mon pouce pour qu'il se calme. Il n'avait pas intérêt à s'engueuler avec le Ministre de la Magie, sinon, il allait m'entendre ! Ce dernier ouvrit la bouche de nouveau, ne remarquant pas l'état de tension de mon petit ami.

« C'est tellement sympathique que tu aies enfin répondu à mon invitation. Je te laisse t'amuser, je vais accueillir les autres invités. »

Et il s'éloigna, nous laissant seuls. Vraiment seuls, puisque nous étions les premiers. Être en retard aurait fait mauvaise impression. Nous avions même trainé un quart d'heure aux alentours pour ne pas non plus être trop en avance. Je n'en reviens pas que ça soit la première fois que Potter accepte de venir à une réception.

« Je n'aurais jamais cru voir Londubat Premier Ministre, » je commentai. « J'ai mis un certain temps pour m'habituer à l'idée. »

« Et moi donc ! » répliqua-t-il d'un ton peu amène.

Un serveur s'approcha de Potter, tout sourire.

« Que prendra Monsieur Potter ? » l'interrogea-t-il.

Il me sembla que Monsieur Potter n'est pas seul, misérable vermine. Il avait sans doute l'impression qu'il pourrait l'intéresser, alors que Potter passe tout son temps avec moi, autant dire, l'homme le plus intéressant de la planète. Je tentai de l'écraser du regard, mais il ne m'accorda pas un quart de microseconde d'attention.

« Sang de Vampire. Et toi, Draco ? » demanda Potter d'un ton léger.

« Et moi, je le mords, s'il continue à te regarder comme ça, » je répondis sans réfléchir, rageur.

Mon petit ami se tourna vers moi, surpris. Puis, son sourire se fit tendre et heureux. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il avait à sourire comme ça. Il n'avait jamais vu un enfant possessif protéger son jouet ? Il m'embrassa légèrement sur les lèvres.

« Enfin, Draco, tu ne peux pas tuer tous les gens qui me regarde. Contente-toi de dire à ce charmant jeune homme ce que tu veux, » me dit-il, amusé.

Comment pouvait-il s'amuser de la situation ? Et, comment ça, 'charmant' jeune homme ? Je lui jetai un regard rageur, ou blessé, je ne sais plus. En revanche, je me souviens de la culpabilité sur son visage.

« Mon ange, je plaisante. Tu es bien plus charmant que n'importe qui d'autre. Ce serveur est tout à fait inoffensif, crois moi. »

Ah, quand même. Triomphant, je me tournai vers le microbe déçu et déclarai :

« Je prendrai la même chose que mon _petit ami_. Nous sommes tellement pareils, vous comprenez. »

Je me tournai à nouveau vers Potter, dont le sourire attendri semblait crier son amour pour moi. Mais le serveur ne partait toujours pas. Je pris donc le Sauveur dans mes bras, lui arrachant un soupir de satisfaction. Et provoquant enfin le départ de ce serveur bien trop collant.

Au même instant, je vis, du coup de l'œil, entrer Ginevra. Il lança un regard dans ma direction, et je vis son sourire se faner un peu. Je m'écartai de Potter et lui fit un regard suppliant.

« Mon cœur, il faut que j'aille parler à quelqu'un que je viens de voir entrer. Tu me permets ? »

Un rire me répondit. Je ne vois pas ce que ma question avait de drôle. Si j'étais partis sans rien dire, il m'aurait écorché.

« Bien sûr, » me répondit-il d'un ton léger.

Je m'éloignai rapidement de lui, soulagé de mettre de la distance – enfin – entre nos corps, sans plus lui accorder un regard. Il pouvait faire ce que bon lui semblait, cela ne me concernait plus.

Je sautai sur Ginevra, qui était bien entendu seule, comme si elle m'avait attendu loin des oreilles indiscrètes. Elle me regarda dans les yeux, glaciale.

« Que faisais-tu dans les bras de cet enculé ? »

« Tu croyais peut-être que j'allai le séduire en ne l'approchant pas plus qu'à deux mètres ? » je répliquai. « Quant à l'enculer, il a bien fallu que je m'y colle, quand les relations avec lui sont devenus plus sérieuse. »

Je jetai un œil autour de moi. Personne. Parfait.

« Parce que c'est sérieux, maintenant. Nous vivons ensemble, nous sortons ensemble, et bientôt, je le demanderai en mariage. »

La jeune femme ouvrit de grands yeux ronds.

« Mariage ? » croassa-t-elle. « Tu étais censé arrêter bien avant ça. »

« Si je veux que ce soit efficace, il faut que j'utilise les grands moyens. Je ne veux pas avoir perdu mon temps. Et puis, la chute n'en sera que plus douloureuse, » j'ajoutai avec un clin d'œil complice.

Elle me répondit par un demi-sourire. Je le voyais observer Potter du coin de l'œil. Et c'était loin de me plaire.

« Si tu pouvais être plus discrète, » je suggérai.

Elle tourna son regard vers moi. La musique de fond passa d'une valse lente à un tango sulfureux. Du regret vint inonder son regard.

« Pas de danse ensemble, ce soir, n'est ce pas ? » me demanda-t-elle.

« Je suis exclusivement propriété de Potter, Mademoiselle Weasley, » je répondis sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

De nouveau, les yeux de Ginevra s'agrandirent, et son expression se fit suspicieuse.

« Je plaisante ! » je lançai, croyant à une méprise.

« C'est bien ça qui m'inquiète, » répliqua-t-elle d'une voix sourde, me regardant toujours d'un air méfiant. « C'est bien une chose que tu n'avais jamais fait avant. »

Elle jeta un œil vers Potter. Son sourire revint.

« Tu devrais le surveiller, Draco. Lui n'a pas l'air d'être ta propriété exclusive. »

Je me retournai vivement, cherchant Potter des yeux, voulant comprendre de quoi parlait la jeune femme.

Seuls sur la piste de danse, ce foutu serveur et mon petit ami dansait un tango très rapproché. Potter semblait aux anges, et l'autre microbe rougissait à chaque frôlement, et semblait en demander encore l'instant d'après. Je sentis la rage bouillir en moi, le feu gronder dans mes veines, et, curieusement, un étau de glace enserrer mon cœur.

Plantant Ginevra sans un mot d'excuse, je me dirigeai d'un pas déterminé vers l'estrade des musiciens. Je n'arrivais pas à croire à ce que j'allais faire, mais il fallait que cette danse cesse. Comme je m'approchais, le directeur du groupe de l'estrade vint à ma rencontre.

« Monsieur Malfoy ! Quel plaisir de vous rencontrer enfin. On ne parle que de vous ici. J'ai entendu dire que vous faites du piano. Je suis sûr que vous êtes exceptionnel. Je pensais à vous l'autre jour, d'ailleurs, car je dirige une salle de concert et il faut a-bso-lu-ment que vous veniez jouer quelque chose. Ça fait te-lle-ment longtemps que je veux vous voir. Tenez, prenez ma carte de visite. Passez quand vous voulez. »

Il me fourra une carte cartonnée dans la main, que je glissai précipitamment dans ma poche. Dans l'immédiat, j'avais autre chose à faire que de parler concert. J'avais une affaire à régler. Je jetai un œil agacé au groupe de musicien, qui ne semblaient pas en finir.

« Qu'est-ce qui pourrait voir faire plaisir ? » me demanda-t-il d'un ton mielleux, remarquant enfin que je voulais quelque chose.

« Je voudrais jouer un morceau pour mon petit ami. »

« Vous avez de la chance, ce tango est bientôt fini. »

Mais je me fous de ton fichu tango ! Écoute_-moi !_

« Je veux le jouer _maintenant_, » j'insistai.

« Mais ... » commença le directeur.

Il commençai à sérieusement me taper sur les nerfs. Je fronçai les sourcils, le regard noir.

« B-bien, le pian-no est ici. Je vai-ais arrêter mes mus-siciens. »

Gentil. T'auras un su-sucre.

Je me posai devant le piano, et mes doigts choisirent d'eux-même un morceau. Je ne sais pourquoi celui-ci spécialement. Un froid glacial envahit la pièce, semblable au froid qui avait pris possession de mon cœur. De quel droit dansait-il avec ce cafard de bas étage ? Je cherchais Potter du regard, et quand je le trouvai, je ne le lâchai plus. Doucement, les notes avançait jusqu'aux personnes, rampantes, et les figeait dans leurs actions. Le serveur se recula vers un mur, tremblant. Je voulais lui montrer ce qu'il avait fait, lui montrer que – que ... Quoi ?

Et Potter s'effondra soudainement au sol, pendant que mon esprit s'emplissait de la visage d'un paysage mort, sous la glace. Le froid envahit mes doigts, m'empêchant de les bouger. Et deux grands yeux verts me fixèrent, douloureusement, désespérément.

Sans même réfléchir à ce que je faisais, je me levai et me précipitai vers lui. L'assistance pétrifié ne pensa même pas à nous venir en aide, et ne fit pas un geste quand je le pris contre mon torse, l'entourant de mes bras. Pas de réaction. Juste les larmes qui continuaient de couler sur ses joues, et que j'essuyai doucement, et les tremblements qui parcouraient son corps. Je le pris ensuite en princesse dans mes bras et le portait jusqu'à une chaise où je m'assis, Potter sur mes genoux. On ne croirait pas, comme ça, mais le sol n'est pas chaud. Ses yeux papillonnèrent doucement et s'ouvrirent. Verts.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris ? » je l'interrogeai, encore furieux malgré mon inquiétude.

« Hein ? » me demanda-t-il le regard vide.

« Tu danses avec un parfait inconnu qui te lorgnait une demi-heure plus tôt. Tu m'oublies si facilement ? » je grondai avec rage.

Potter se mit à trembler plus fort.

« Musique ? C'était ... toi ? »

Quel rapport ? Mais ça avait l'air important pour lui.

« Oui. »

Il y eut un air de douleur sur son visage. Il tentait visiblement de garder conscience. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il avait pu ressentir dans ma musique, mais c'était bien trop fort. Je rangerais cette partition au placard en rentrant chez nous.

« Je t'aime. »

Un murmure, venant de mon oreille droite. Et un poids contre mon épaule. Harry était reparti dans son rêve. J'eus un sourire.

« Allez, Harry, je crois qu'il est temps d'aller au lit, » je lui murmurai, même s'il ne pouvait pas m'entendre.

Je sortis de la salle et transplanai chez nous. Sans rien dire à personne. Au diable l'étiquette, Harry avait besoin de moi !

_Juin 1999 – Chambre de l'appartement de Draco, Londres, Angleterre_

Harry, nu dans le lit à la couverture de soie, gigota un peu. Je sursautai. Il reprenait enfin conscience. En rentrant, je m'étais empressé de le déshabiller et de le coucher. Un gémissement retentit dans la pièce silencieuse, et il ouvrit brusquement les yeux. Il cligna deux ou trois fois, essayant probablement d'adapter sa vue à la lumière aveuglante. Note à moi-même : la prochaine fois, laisser les rideaux fermés.

J'étais moi aussi dans le lit, le tenant dans mes bras face à moi, cherchant un signe indiquant qu'il était encore mal. N'en voyant pas, je sentis mon inquiétude s'envoler. Je lui embrassai brièvement les lèvres. Irk ! Exactement la raison pour laquelle je ne suis pas baisers du matin : les gens ont une haleine de chacal.

« On est déjà le matin ? » me demanda-t-il d'une voix pâteuse, l'air ahuri.

« Oui. Tu as eu un malaise à la réception, hier. Je t'ai ramené chez nous. Le médicomage que j'ai appelé a dit que tu avais eu une émotion trop forte, et il m'a conseillé de te laisser te reposer un peu. »

Il sembla réfléchir un peu, puis décider que c'était normal, ou que tout allait bien, et il se cala un peu plus contre moi. Force pas trop, Potter, c'est déjà assez spécial de t'avoir dans mes bras comme ça. Mais il y avait une chose dont je voulais être sûr :

« Tu te sens mieux ? »

Il me fit un petit bisou rassurant sur le nez.

« Oui, je vais beaucoup mieux. Merci beaucoup, mon ange, de t'être occupé de moi. »

Mon ange !? Non mais vraiment ! J'ai l'air d'un ange ? Les anges sont des créatures niaiseuses et asexuées. Et puis, il pouvait bien me remercier, j'aurais très bien pu le laisser tomber en pleine soirée et profiter de son inconscience pour danser avec Ginevra. Et non, je m'étais occupé de Potter, qui avait encore trouvé un moyen de faire son intéressant. Mon avenir ne tiendrait pas à lui, je ne l'aurais même pas approché.

Je lui souris malgré tout et me levai, allant jusqu'à la cuisine pour mettre la table. Potter me rejoint peu de temps après, la tête dans le cul. Mais la-dite tête sortie rapidement en voyant le journal. Mon petit ami passa d'endormi à dévasté. Je comprenais sa réaction, avec la photo, et le titre qui allait avec, mais ça me faisait une publicité incroyable, et j'étais heureux.

« Ah ! Tu as vu, ils parlent de nous, » je lui lançai, amusé.

Lui n'avait pas l'air amusé. Il n'avait pas l'air décidé à lire l'article. Je lui pris donc le journal des mains, et l'ouvrit à la page de mon article.

« Écoute ça, » je lui dis, « « _Draco Malfoy, petit ami de Harry Potter, est sans doute ce qui est arrivé de meilleur à notre Survivant. Malgré la mauvaise réputation de cet aristocrate, fils de Mangemort, il est incroyablement attentionné, et on peut être sûr qu'avec quelqu'un comme ça à ses côtés, Harry Potter ne peut que s'épanouir._ » C'est merveilleux ! On me reconnaît enfin à ma juste valeur. »

Un petit rire me parvint. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il y avait de drôle, mais si Potter voulait rire ... Et puis, son expression semblait moins catastrophée, même presque réjouie.

« Bien sûr, mon ange, tu es le meilleur, » me dit-il tendrement.

« Je sais, » je répondis, restant modeste malgré les circonstances. « Tu n'es pas le seul à l'avoir reconnu. Le directeur d'une salle de concert m'a sauté dessus hier. Il ne peut plus se passer de moi. Si je ne viens pas donner un concert dans les jours qui suivent dans son opéra, il se considèrera comme le plus mauvais directeur. C'est d'un dramatique ! Mais il semble y tenir, donc je lui ferai bien cette faveur. »

Potter semblait véritablement heureux. Je ne comprend pas comment le bonheur des autres peu faire son bonheur. Seul mon propre bonheur peut me satisfaire – comme à ce moment-là.

« C'est super, mon ange. Et à quand est fixé la première représentation ? »

« Demain ! Je l'ai joins par Cheminette tôt ce matin. »

« C'est vraiment génial. »

Son ton semblait un peu moins enthousiasme, mais dans mon bonheur avait peut être terni sa voix dans mon esprit. Je n'y fis pas attention.

_Juin 1999 – Chambre de l'appartement de Draco, Londres, Angleterre_

Je fus réveillé par l'excitation, le lendemain matin. J'allai me produire en public. Mon rêve. Je regardai autour de moi, les couleurs me semblant un peu plus vive que la semaine précédente. Mes yeux se posèrent sur Potter, endormi, que j'embrassai doucement sur la joue. Merci, Potty, je te dois mon succès.

Je décidai de faire une chose exceptionnelle ce matin-là, pour fêter ça. Boire un café ! Je me dirigeai vers la cuisine d'un pas léger et allumai la cafetière. Puis je me rendis dans la salle de bain pour me doucher et je revins boire mon café. Je m'habillai rapidement, laissai un mot pour Potter sur la table à côté de ma tasse – il la laverai – et sortis de l'appartement pour aller à la salle de concert à pied. J'avais encore le temps, mais je ne pouvais pas me recoucher, sous peine de tourner en rond, et si je pouvais partir de l'appart' pour ne plus voir Potter envahir mon espace vital, c'était parfait.

Deux heures plus tard, j'arrivai devant la salle de concert, à l'autre bout de Londres, et le directeur, qui me donna l'impression d'avoir attendu toute la nuit devant sa cheminée que je le contacte à nouveau, vint m'accueillir en courant, de la cendre plein les cheveux.

« Monsieur Malfoy, c'est un tel bonheur de vous voir ici, » me dit-il d'un ton empressé en me serrant énergiquement la main.

« Monsieur Kessington, » je le saluai froidement, pour lui rappeler sa place de simple directeur de salle de concert.

J'étais l'artiste. Respect.

Il me fit faire un tour rapide du bâtiment, et finit par me planter devant un piano magnifique. Blanc. Ce n'était pas le mien, mais ça irait. J'avais la journée pour me familiariser avec, c'était amplement suffisant. J'étais parfaitement confiant. Je m'assis doucement. Le directeur ne m'avait pas fait voir la salle. Seulement la scène. Je ne connaissais pas sa taille. Je savais juste que les rideaux étaient rouges. Quelle faute de goût. Du blanc ou crème aurait été plus approprié. Mais il était trop tard pour changer.

Je me tordis les mains et les frottait pour les réchauffer, puis je commençai un morceau. Un morceau que j'avais décidé de ne plus jouer en public, que je gardai pour l'échauffement. Le morceau qui avait fait évanouir Potter à la réception.

_Juin 1999 – Opéra Albus Dumbledore, Londres, Angleterre_

Un comble ! Tout allait se passer dans un opéra qu'on avait nommé « Opéra Albus Dumbledore », en hommage au plus grand défenseur de la paix, au plus intelligent sorcier de tous les temps. Mais tout ceci était faux. Le plus grand défenseur de la paix, c'est Potter, et le sorcier le plus intelligent du monde, c'est moi. En revanche, c'est une sacrée farce, de me faire jouer dans une salle portant le nom d'un amoureux des putain de moldus, pédé de surcroit !

Enfin, peu importe. Ce soir était le soir. Mon soir. Ma consécration. Mon premier vrai concert. Il y aurait toute la crème de la crème pour m'entendre jouer. Le Premier Ministre et sa femme, et les autres Ministres et leurs compagnes, puis de grands artistes et hommes célèbres. Même le grand Harry Potter. Présence qui était normale, légitime, puisque le-dit Potter était mon petit ami. La clé de mon succès et de mon concert. Je le devais beaucoup. Et je le lui rendrais bien.

Soudain, le directeur entra en coup de vent dans ma loge, gesticulant comme un diable.

« Monsieur Malfoy ! L'heure ! C'est l'heure ! »

C'était l'heure. L'heure de mon concert. Mon heure. Quand j'arrivai sur la scène, que j'avais quitté cinq minutes plus tôt pour enfiler un costume blanc impeccable, le piano m'attendait. Je le sentais presque vivre, attendre avec impatience le moment où il allait livrer ses notes, et avec elles les émotions, aux spectateurs médusés par le talent du pianiste. En l'occurrence, moi. Je m'assis, sûr de moi, et immédiatement, la lumière qui filtrait sous le rideau disparu, et celui-ci s'ouvrit.

Et j'entamai le premier morceau. Le plus beau, sans doute, que j'ai jamais écris – et ce n'est pas peut dire. Je l'avais écris dans un moment de sentiments forts et doux, un moment de rencontre. Je ne me rappelle ce que – ou qui – j'avais rencontré ce jour-là, mais je me souviens que ce morceau était très ancien. Il avançait et reculait, comme les vagues sur la plage. On pouvait presque entendre les mouettes, ou le murmure de l'eau, ou même le sable crisser sous les pieds d'un amoureux de la nature en pleine contemplation. Et s'éteindre, doucement, comme si on s'endormait. C'est d'ailleurs la vision fugitive qui m'apparus à la fin : des branches de saules, venant d'au dessus de moi, balayant un plage, un coucher de soleil, et deux yeux verts, plein d'étoiles.

Je regardai autour de moi, m'interrogeant vaguement sur la raison du crépitement soudain qui m'entourait, avant de comprendre : mon public m'applaudissait. Tout mon public en délire, qui applaudissait à tout rompre. Peut être parce que mon morceau avait été purement exceptionnel. Sûrement parce que c'est à la fin du morceau qu'il faut applaudir. Et moi, je cherchais quelque chose.

C'est là que je le vis. Premier rang, j'aurais dû m'en douter. A côté d'une pétasse qui semblait hésiter entre me regarder en bavant, et le regarder en bavant. Il faudrait que j'ai une explication avec elle un peu plus tard, c'est chasse gardée dans le coin. Mais, de toute façon, lui ne la regardait pas. C'est moi qu'il regardait. Avec tellement d'étoiles et d'admiration dans les yeux que je sentis une boule se former dans ma gorge. Et je lui souris, recevant un autre sourire en réponse. J'étais fier, parce que mon Potter était amoureux et fier de moi.

Cette soirée fut une vraie réussite. Je ne sais plus exactement ce que je jouais pendant ce premier concert, j'étais comme en transe, mais je me souviens qu'à la fin, je me levai en vitesse, couru chercher ma veste dans ma loge, et parti en courant sans avertir personne. Je sautai sur Potter, à l'entrée de la salle, et l'embrassai comme jamais. Je le voulais, là, maintenant. Jamais je n'avais ressenti ce désir de lui. Je n'étais pas un pédé, mais l'euphorie de la soirée me faisait chercher le premier trou disponible pour me défouler. J'eus néanmoins la patience de transplaner. Directement sur mon lit, ou j'arrachai violemment ses vêtements, et le prit avec un minimum de préparation.

_Juin, Juillet, Août, Septembre, Octobre 1999 – Londres, Angleterre_

Potter et moi prîmes facilement un rythme de vie. Nous nous levions ensemble – sans petit déjeuner, ni bisous – et nous vaquions à nos occupations. Pour moi, mon travail, pour Potter, je ne sais pas ce que faisais ce fainéant. Je lui avais accorder une pièce de l'appartement pour qu'il fasse ce qu'il voulait. Je pense qu'il peignait, car parfois, il me montrait des paysages stupides en peinture auxquels je devais faire semblant de m'intéresser. Moi, j'étais dans ma pièce, et je travaillai des morceaux déjà écrit, ou je composais. En dehors de cette pièce, des salles de concert, et des salles d'interview, le monde n'existait pas.

A part pour quelques sorties les week-end, auxquelles Potter tenait, pour une raison obscure. Je suppose qu'il voulait passer plus de temps avec moi. Et je le comprend. Nous allions parfois à la mer, ou à la campagne, ou même dans le Londres sorcier – Potter avait déjà essayé de me trainer du côté moldu, mais j'avais été ferme : je n'irai pas chez ces gens-là. Mais même en restant chez les sorciers, ces sorties m'ennuyaient, et j'avais hâte de m'attacher définitivement à Potter pour pouvoir lui dire ma façon de penser.

Donc, au bout de cinq mois, j'ai décidé de faire avancer les choses – Potter ne l'aurait pas fait lui-même. Il faisait froid ce jour-là. J'étais sûr de ce qui allait se passer, sûr de la réponse de Potter, et pourtant ... était-ce bien nécessaire d'aller jusque là ? Pour la première fois, je doute. Mais je le ferais.

Nous sommes sur un chemin, à la campagne. Il fait froid, et nous avons plein d'habits disgracieux qui cachent mes formes pour me couvrir. Je lâchai la main de Potter et sortit un morceau de couverture de laine de ma poche. Je veux bien faire les choses dans les règles de l'art, mais il ne faut pas non plus que ça me salisse. Je le posai donc devant Potter, et un genou dessus, lui prenant les mains et le regardant dans les yeux. Il était perplexe.

« Harry, ça fait cinq mois qu'on vit ensemble. »

Je vis son regard s'allumer. Il attendait quelque chose. Il espérait quelque chose. Je continuais.

« J'ai même constaté que c'est une cohabitation qui fonctionne. »

Il eut un bref hochement de tête, comme s'il était incapable de parler.

« Je me suis demandé si tu voulais bien prolonger cette cohabitation ... »

Je marquai une pause en voyant les yeux de Potter s'éteindre, et le-dit Potter me faire un sourire triste. Mais que lui arrivait-il ? Est-ce qu'il devenait triste dans tous les moments cruciaux de notre couple ? Je continuai :

« ... à vie ? »

Il y eut un temps de non-réaction, comme s'il n'avait pas entendu. Puis, la perplexité revint en force. Je sortis un écrin de ma poche, l'ouvrant pour Potter et lui tendant. Dedans, il y avait une bague que j'avais acheté sur le Chemin de Traverse en allant à une salle de concert, le mois précédent. Mon hésitation avait durée un mois. Et même maintenant, alors que Potter était si heureux de ce que j'allai lui demander, j'aurais presque voulu qu'on m'empêche de prononcer les mots suivants :

« Veux-tu m'épouser ? »

Il y eut comme l'explosion d'un feu d'artifice made in Weasley dans le regard de Potter quand il me cria :

« Oui ! »

Avant de me lancer un regard d'excuse. _Ben ouais, je suis pas sourd, Potter. _Je pris une expression amusée. Je passai la bague à son doigt, et la regardai pensivement. J'étais fiancé à Harry Potter. Quelle bonne blague ! Je remis mon morceau de laine dans ma poche, me relevant, puis repris la main de Potter avant de l'embrasser doucement. Nous reprîmes notre marche.

« Et que dis-tu de faire ça la semaine prochaine ? » je lui demandai au bout d'un moment.

J'avais hâte que tout ce cinéma soit fini.

Potter réfléchit un instant.

« Je dis que ce serait génial ! » s'exclama-t-il.

Et il se jeta sur moi pour m'embrasser. _Embrasse-moi, Potter, car quand finira mon calvaire, le tien commencera enfin._

* * *

_Très long, n'est ce pas ? Ça m'a pris du temps. Pas autant que le suivant, mais quand même ... Je doute qu'on me revoit sur le marché après cette fic.  
_

_A bientôt._

_Slytherin-Beam_


	5. Chapitre 2 : Un Cauchemar à Vivre à Deux

_Auteur : Rayon-de-Slytherin_

_Disclamer : à Mrs Rowling_

_Catégorie : Romance/Drama_

_Rating : M_

_Paring : HP/DM_

_Description : Je suis Draco Malfoy, Celui-Qui-A-Épousé-Potter.. J'ai une histoire peu commune à raconter. Je me vante que l'amour que me porte Potter est le plus parfait du monde._

* * *

**¤ Le Groupie du Pianiste ¤**

**¤ Partie 2 ¤**

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : Un Cauchemar à Vivre à Deux**

.

_Novembre 1999 – Appartement de Draco, Londres, Angleterre_

Ce jour-là, je n'avais pas envie de rester à la maison. Normalement, j'aurais dû travailler dans ma pièce, devant _mon_ piano, mais l'idée de rester avec Potter, alors que j'allais déjà passer un long moment de ma vie avec lui, avait quelque chose d'insupportable. Demain, je me mariais. Irk ! Alors, j'étais parti. J'avais dis à Potter que je partais, sans même lui dire où – quel intérêt ? Il ne savait jamais où j'étais, de toute façon – et j'avais pris mes jambes à mon cou. Marié ! A Potter. Je nageais en plein cauchemar. La seule chose qui m'empêchait de le virer était que, maintenant, grâce à lui, j'étais reconnu. Et que si je le virais, la presse allait me tomber dessus comme une nuée de mouche sur une charogne. Je devais me raccrocher à cette idée.

J'avais marché, longtemps, sans but, perdu dans mes pensées. Je suis le meilleur pianiste, il a suffit qu'on m'écoute pour s'en rendre compte. Quand Potter me verrait marier, il ne lui faudrait pas longtemps pour se rendre compte que je suis le meilleur mari. J'étais confiant pour ça. Mais le mariage est quelque chose de tellement officiel, comme si Potter et moi nous aimions vraiment et voulions le montrer au monde. Ça me dérangeait dans le sens où ce n'était vraiment pas le cas.

J'avais fini par arriver à St James Park. Mais, Merlin, quel nom ! Ça avait fini de me mettre en rogne. Ce n'était pas une réaction rationnelle, mais ça arrive aux meilleurs d'entre nous. Et même au meilleur des meilleurs : moi. Et ça n'arrangea pas mon humeur quand je croisais, marchant toujours aussi vite, dans une allée du Park, cette saloperie de Weasley fils cinquième du nom, et sa femme saloperie de femme. Celle-ci me lança un regard absent, qui me surprit fortement. Quoi que je puisse en dire, je ne l'avais pas souvent vue avec autre chose qu'un regard vif. Quelque chose devait la tracasser. Pas que ça m'intéresser, bien sûr.

Mais elle avait visiblement décidé que ça devait me tracasser, car je la vis, du coin de l'œil, glisser quelques mots à l'oreille de son homme, qui se renfrogna, et se diriger vers moi. Elle m'attrapa pas le bras, ne s'offensant même pas de mon regard dégouté quand je me dégageais. Granger, baisse les yeux quand tu regardes un Malfoy !

« Ah, Draco, il fallait a-bso-lu-ment que je te vois, » piaula-t-elle.

« Je ne suis pas ton ami, Granger. Et je tenais a-bso-lu-ment à ne pas te voir, » je répliquai d'une voix melliflue, dans une parfaite – comme toujours – imitation de son ton.

Elle me jeta un regard glacial, et me dit d'une voix charriant des glaçons :

« Je vois. Tu n'as pas changé. Je ne sais pas ce que tu essayes de faire à Harry, mais je te conseille de te tenir à l'écart de lui, dorénavant. Je refuse que tu brises le cœur d'un de mes amis. »

« C'est étrange, » fis-je d'une voix pensive. « Il me semblait que tu n'étais plus ce qu'on peut appeler un amie, pour Harry. C'est donc plutôt à toi que je conseille de te tenir à l'écart. Il ne veut plus te voir, vois enfin la réalité en face. »

J'étais heureux de pouvoir lui ouvrir les yeux, mais cette conversation n'avait que trop duré. Je voyais les larmes envahir ses yeux à une vitesse incroyable, et elle n'allait pas tarder à me faire un scandale au milieu du Park.

« Bien, Granger, j'ai été content de pouvoir te parler. Au plaisir de ne jamais te revoir. »

Et je lui tournai le dos, m'en allant vers le lac. C'est là qu'une bombe rousse me tomba dessus. Ce jour-là, j'aurais sans doute mieux fait de rester à la maison.

« Draco ! Tu vas te marier ? Combien de fois faudra-t-il que je te dise que cette histoire va trop loin ? Je ne t'attendrais pas toute ma vie. »

« Tu aurais tort, » je répondis, plus froid que jamais. « Si tu projette de me laisser tomber, Ginevra, je jure de te faire souffrir à un point que tu n'imagines même pas. Je peux te dire que tu vas m'attendre, toute ma vie, s'il le faut. »

Elle se jeta sur moi et colla sa bouche à la mienne. Je la repoussais brutalement.

« Tu es folle ? Je suis fiancé ! Je me marie demain. Tu veux tout faire rater ? »

« Tu sais comme tu m'excites quand tu fais ton vilain garçon. J'ai envie de toi. »

Comme si j'avais envie de ça ce jour-là. J'allais passer une grande partie de ma vie enchaîné à mon pire ennemi, et la seule chose que voulait cette Marie-couche-toi-là, c'était se faire remplir le trou. Je suis un Malfoy, tout de même. Je demande un minimum de respect.

« Eh bien, pas moi. Je vais rentrer, maintenant, il se fait tard. »

En effet, je voyais, au loin, le soleil commencer à disparaître derrière la ligne d'horizon, formée des hôtels les plus luxueux de Londres. Elle eut un regard déçu, et me planta là sans un mot. Peu importe. Je me fiche de son avis.

Je croisais une nouvelle fois Granger, seule, cette fois, dans ma rue, non loin de mon appartement. Pourtant, ça m'étonnerait qu'elle ait des amis dans cette rue pour classe moyenne. Je la voyais plutôt caressant dans chat de gouttière dans une ruelle. Enfin, cette fille m'intéresse peu. Elle n'était pas venue me parler, donc tout allait bien. Il faisait vraiment noir, maintenant, et il était aussi probable qu'elle ne l'ait pas vue, à la lumière des lampadaires.

Je montai les escaliers et ouvrit la porte de l'appartement. Il n'y avait aucune lumière. Où était donc passé ce foutu Potter ? Il n'était quand même pas sorti le jour précédant notre mariage !? Ce serait un grave manquement aux convenances. Je me dirigeai doucement vers le salon où je m'attendais à le trouver avant de constater l'absence de lumière. Il était bien là, faiblement éclairé par la lumière des lampadaires, pénétrant dans la pièce par la vitre de la baie vitrée. Il avait l'air plutôt hébété. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prenait, encore ?

« Harry, mon ange, qu'est-ce que tu fais planté au milieu du salon, dans le noir ? »

Il me regarda sans réagir, son regard bovin et sans expression planté sur mon visage. Il avait l'air de ... penser. Quoique, non, impossible. J'allai allumer la lumière, et portai de nouveau mon regard sur mon fiancé. Il avait plissé les yeux et me regardait toujours.

« Tu as un vrai regard de noyé. Que s'est-il passé aujourd'hui ? » j'insistai.

Il s'approcha de moi, comme hypnotisé, et passa une main légère sur ma joue. Sainte Mangouste était-elle compétente pour les maladies mentales ?

« Je t'aime, Draco, » je l'entendis murmurer.

C'était tout ce qui lui arrivait ? Je souris malgré tout, pour qu'il ne se vexe pas, mais le cœur n'y était pas. Ce débile m'avait fait peur pour rien ! Je le savais déjà, qu'il m'aimait. Il est de toute façon impossible de ne pas m'aimer. J'espérais qu'il soit plus en forme que ça le lendemain.

« Tu as vraiment l'air épuisé. Allons nous coucher, » je lui dis.

Il y avait une lueur vacillante dans ses yeux. Ce devait être la fatigue. Il me saisit la main et me traîna dans notre chambre, ne me lâchant que pour me laisser me déshabiller. Une fois dans le lit, il se colla immédiatement à moi. Il faudrait que je lui parle de ça, un jour. J'aime avoir mon espace vital, que ce soit quand je dors, ou à n'importe quel moment de la journée. Je hais les sangsues.

Je dormis néanmoins merveilleusement cette nuit-là, malgré le fait que Potter me réveilla en se levant en plein milieu de la nuit. Sans doute pour aller se chercher un verre d'eau. Mais peu m'importe les agissements de Potter.

Quand je me levai, le matin suivant, ce fichu Héros du monde sorcier était déjà levé, et sa place à côté de moi était froide. Tant mieux. Moins il dormirait avec moi, mieux je me sentirais. J'allai me doucher, et vint finalement le retrouver, écœuré par l'odeur de pain grillé flottant dans l'appartement, dans la cuisine. Il posa sur moi ses yeux dégoulinant d'amour, et je me sentis obligé de l'embrasser. Ce que je fis.

« Bonjour, mon ange, » je le saluai.

Il ne dit rien. Je fus surpris, même si je n'en montrais rien. _On ne répond plus à son Draco d'amour ? Il a ses règles, le Potter ?_ Il m'embrassa à son tour. Je me serais contenté d'un bonjour 'oral'. Une tempête faisait rage dans ses yeux. Comme s'il réfléchissait à propos de quelque chose. J'eus un instant peur pour notre mariage, mais je me repris vite. Potter m'aimait. Il ne pourrait pas se défaire de moi. Mais plus il réfléchissait, plus son visage changeait de couleur. Il allait s'évanouir dans mes bras !

« Mon ange ? Tu es malade ? Tu es tout pâle. »

J'étais vraiment inquiet. S'il était malade pour le mariage, tout serait reporter, et je ne voulais pas attendre. J'avais du travail, contrairement à ce fainéant. J'avais retenu une journée de mon temps pour cette formalité.

« Je crois que j'angoisse un peu pour tout à l'heure. »

Ouf. Si ce n'était que ça, ça lui passerait. Il ne retarderait sans doute pas la date, de peur de devoir revivre ses angoisses et ses doutes une fois de plus.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas, mon ange, tout ira bien. Nous allons vivre ensemble. Tu verras, nous ferons le tour du monde, nous nous aimerons dans tous les recoins de la terre. Nous visiterons Venise, Rome, Tokyo, Paris, Rio de Janeiro. Je te le promet, mon ange. »

Je serais obliger de me laver la langue au savon, si j'étais obligé de continuer à raconter de pareilles niaiseries. Son inquiétude semblait un peu atténuer, et pourtant, quelque chose n'allait. Mais c'était sans importance. Si mes fausses promesses pouvaient y faire quelque chose, alors je lui inventerais une vie, moi. Mais je n'avais pas que ça à faire, voyager, faire le tour du monde, et tutti-quanti.

« Tu sembles vraiment ailleurs, ce matin, » je fis remarquer. « Tu n'aies pas heureux de te marier ? »

« Rien ne me ferait plus plaisir. J'ai seulement du mal à me dire que je vais vraiment passer ma vie avec toi. L'homme que j'aime. »

Je devrais peut-être laver la langue de Potter, aussi. Sauf que lui n'en faisait pas exprès. Écœurant.

ooo

_Novembre 1999 – Ministère de la Magie, Section des Mariages Sorciers, Londres, Angleterre_

L'immonde vermisseau assigné à mon mariage m'était particulièrement antipathique. Je ne sais si c'était pour sa face boutonneuse, qui n'avait sans doute pas vu la lumière du jour depuis des années, collé à son bureau, ou pour son air d'avoir gagné à la loterie. Parce que ce qu'il avait gagné, c'était mon mariage. Le droit de réduire à néant le magnifique nom de 'Malfoy', pour le remplacer par l'immonde 'Potter'. Maudit soit ce nom. Ce n'était pas par plaisir que je procédais à cette ignominie, mais parce que 'Draco Potter' se ferait sans doute plus facilement un nom dans la musique que 'Draco Malfoy'. J'attendais quand même le divorce avec impatience, pour reprendre mon nom 'de jeune fille'. Cette expression faisait mourir Potter de rire. Mais rira bien qui rira le dernier.

Potter avait l'air assez troublé. Je me doutais que ce mariage devait faire ressortir toute la midinette qui dormait en temps normal dans son cerveau atrophié de Gryffondor. Et cet avorton qui ne commençait pas ! Je lui lançai un regard mauvais et toussotai légèrement, avançant imperceptiblement ma main vers ma baguette. Potter ne remarqua évidement rien, mais le bureaucrate eut l'air de fondre, la sueur lui ruisselant le long des temps. Il tourna son regard vers son papier. Enfin ! On allait quand même pas y passer la journée !

« Bien. Donc, je vais maintenant procéder à l'union de Mes-sieur Draco M-Malfoy et Harry Potter. »

Son ton était tremblotant, et j'en tirai une grande satisfaction. Au moins, mon nouveau statut de marié n'allait pas diminuer mon pouvoir. Mais ce misérable insecte s'était de nouveau arrêté et me regardai avec hésitation.

« Eh bien ! Vous vous endormez sur votre papier ? » je lui lançai avec âpreté.

« Je – C'est à dire que je suis sensé vous laisser le temps de méditer vo-votre réponse. »

« Si nous sommes là, c'est que tout est réfléchi. Procédez donc, maintenant. »

« Oui, oui, bien sûr, Monsieur Malfoy. »

Réfléchir ? Est-ce qu'un Malfoy se présenterai sans réfléchir dans une salle de mariage en compagnie de Harry Potter ? Non ! Il avait fallu des heures de réflexion, avant d'en arriver là ! Alors je n'allai pas attendre plus encore.

Le fonctionnaire regarde à nouveau son papier et entama la formule. Son sourcil gauche se soulevait un peu, et ses doigts tressautaient au moindre bruit.

« En vertu de l'article ... »

« Abrège, tu veux ? » je le coupai.

Incroyable que des gens normalement constitués parviennent à supporter cette épreuve. Pourquoi les discours devaient-ils toujours être ennuyeux à mourir ?

« Oui, oui. Monsieur Malfoy, voulez-vous prendre pour époux Monsieur Harry Potter, ici présent, et ... »

« Oui, oui, bien sûr, rien ne me ferait plus plaisir. Allez, la suite ! »

Je sentis la main de Potter trembler dans la mienne. Il devait sans doute être outré lui-même par la lenteur de la procédure. Je savais qu'il n'avait pas fait la vaisselle, ce matin. Il était sans doute pressé d'y retourner. Il n'avait jamais aimé laisser les choses en plan à l'appartement.

« Monsieur Potter, voulez-vous prendre pour époux Monsieur Draco Malfoy, ici ... »

« Mais répond ! » grondai-je, exaspéré.

Des larmes d'émotion coulaient sur ses joues. Le syndrome de la midinette, sans doute. Je n'y connais vraiment rien aux femmes. Il semblait presque prêt à s'évanouir, mais hocha tout de même la tête en réponse.

Je vis un air de reproche fugitif de reproche passer sur le visage ignoble de la chose assise derrière son bureau, mais qui s'effaça bien vite quand il vit que je n'étais pas de meilleure humeur. Il ne pensait quand même pas que je puisse avoir peur que Potter refuse ? Se refuse à moi ? Foutaises ! Il plongea la main dans sa poche et en sortit deux alliances. Il m'en donna une, que je passai rapidement au doigt de mon époux. Il me passa la mienne avec une lenteur exaspérante, comme si c'était un objet sacré, ou que j'allai m'évaporer s'il allait trop vite.

« Je vous déclare unis par les liens du mariage, » prononça à toute vitesse le secrétaire.

Je saisis Potter par la nuque et le tirai vers moi avec force. A partir de maintenant; il m'appartenait. A moi, et à personne d'autre. _Mien_. Mais quelque chose me dérangeait dans son baiser. L'humidité. Il ne pouvait pas tant pleurer pour un simple mariage !

« Mon ange ? Qu'y-a-t-il ? » je lui demandai, essayant d'oublier mon impatience.

« L'émotion, sans doute. Je suis tellement heureux. »

Et voilà, j'en étais sûre. Je venais de me marier avec une fille ! Moi qui avais peur d'attraper l'homosexualité, je ne risquais plus grand chose. Je pense que l'agacement commençait à se voir sur mon visage, car quand Potter me jeta un œil, il eut un air craintif et tenta tant bien que mal de cesser de pleurer. Peine perdue, mais l'intention était là. Mais étrangement, il avait également l'air heureux. Bêtement heureux. Un simple mariage pouvait rendre Harry Potter heureux ! Incompréhensible.

« Je suis désolé, » bredouilla le Potter dégoulinant.

Je retins une grimace. Je devais être gentil avec 'l'homme de ma vie'.

« Ce n'est pas grave, mon ange. Je comprend. »

Je vis les larmes s'assécher peu à peu, mais Potter semblait vraiment mal. Heureusement que je n'avais pas prévu de me marier plus de deux fois dans ma vie ! Quelle épreuve pénible ! Je glissai ma main dans la sienne et transplanai dans mon appartement. Potter était à _moi_. Je pouvais lui faire légalement tout ce que je voulais. Et en cet instant, je ne voulais qu'une chose : le marquer comme mien. Je le trainai dans ma chambre.

ooo

_Décembre 1999 – Appartement de Draco, Londres, Angleterre_

« Nous devons parler. Met donc la table et sers à manger, que je ne sois pas interrompu. »

J'étais pressé. Ce soir était un soir important. Il n'allait pas me faire attendre. Il avait été prêt tous les soirs. Mais pourtant, quand je vis la tête qu'il faisait ce soir-là, je sus que tout n'allait pas être aussi rapide que je le voulais.

« Écoute, mon cœur ... »

Je grimaçai. Ça commençai bien ! Il avait sans doute quelque chose à se faire pardonner, et commençai déjà à m'agacer en m'appelant mon cœur ! Il eut un air d'excuse.

« Cet après-midi, je suis sorti. Je n'avais plus de peinture. Donc je suis allé en acheter. Mais le temps de trouver celle que je voulais, je ne suis pas rentré à temps pour préparer le diner, et ... »

S'il continuait sur sa lancée, on y était encore dans cinq minutes. Intolérable. Je le coupai d'un ton menaçant.

« Ce n'est pas prêt, n'est ce pas ? »

Il se ratatina un peu sur lui-même. Je retins mon envie de le gifler. La situation était déjà assez précaire.

« Si, bien sûr ! Enfin, non, pas tout à fait. Je veux dire, j'ai ce qu'il faut, mais ... »

« Arrête ! Tais-toi et écoute-moi bien ! Je suis celui qui travaille, ici. Qui a une lourde journée de travail épuisant. Toi, tu glandes, alors que nous savons tous les deux que tu ne fais ça que par caprice. Quand je rentre le soir, la moindre des choses, c'est quand même que le diner soit prêt. Si tu crois que les fainéants sont ce que j'aime dans la vie, tu te trompes lourdement. »

Je ne sais pas si Potter se rendait vraiment compte de la charge qu'il représentait pour moi ! Un air surpris passa sur son visage, puis une note de défi, et il finit par gémir :

« Draco ... »

Je noircis encore mon regard.

« Tu as une remarque à faire, peut être ? »

Potter se ratatina un peu plus et fuit mon regard.

« Non. Tu as raison, je suis un bon à rien. Je suis désolé. »

Et il eut l'air vraiment désolé. Bon Potter. C'est comme ça que je l'aime. A ma botte, prêt à satisfaire la moindre de mes envies, le moindre de mes caprices, prêt à s'abaisser devant ma supériorité incontestable et à être aux petits soins avec moi.

« Je vais préparer à manger. Tu peux me parler pendant ce temps-là, je te promet d'être attentif. »

Je doutai de ça. Je n'avais jamais entendu dire que Potter était quelqu'un d'attentif. Enfin, soit.

« Bien. »

Il se dirigea vers la cuisine et commença à sortir des légumes. Je m'appuyai donc contre la table et déclarai :

« Je suis appelé à faire quelques concerts à l'étranger. Il va donc y en avoir pour quelques mois. »

« Mais c'est super ! » s'exclama Potter.

« N'est-ce-pas ? Je vais visiter des pays lointain, jouer pour des publics beaucoup plus intéressants que jamais ! » J'exultais.

Et, plus que tout, plus intéressant que Potter ! Mais je vis que quelque chose n'allait pas, car il arrêta ce qu'il faisait et se retourna vers moi.

« Je ? Tu veux dire que tu pars sans moi ? »

Cet imbécile ne pensait quand même pas qu'il allait m'accompagner !? Je pouvais me débarrasser de lui, et il pensait m'_accompagner_ !

« A quoi me servirais-tu ? Je veux dire, tu t'ennuierais plus qu'autre chose. Les voyages ne sont pas pour toi. Tu es si fragile, au fond. »

Potter se renfrogna un peu plus. Crétin ! Au moins était-il persuadé que je l'aimais et pensait-il que je voulais le préserver.

« Quand pars-tu ? »

« Demain matin, à la première heure. »

C'était quelque chose d'incroyable, la façon dont le visage de Potter pouvait s'assombrir encore et encore à mesure que je lui parlais. J'avais l'air de vraiment le faire souffrir. Tant mieux.

Le dîner fut préparé à la va-vite, et sinistre. Mon époux ne décrocha pas un mot, bien au contraire. Pas que ça me dérangeât, je n'aimais pas particulièrement faire la conversation avec Potter, et je n'étais pas tellement pour les échanges 'et-toi-chéri-qu'as-tu-fais-aujourd'hui'. De toute façon, je m'en foutais royalement, de ce que faisait 'chéri' pendant la journée.

A la fin du repas, je me levai sans un mot ni un regard pour Potter et m'en fus dans la salon, lire les actualités pianistiques. Il me rejoignit peu de temps après, sans toutefois rester.

« Je vais me coucher, » m'annonça-t-il d'une voix sans timbre.

« Hmmm, » fut ma seule réponse.

« Ne te couches pas trop tard, tu dois te reposer pour demain, » me conseilla-t-il.

« T'es pas ma mère, que je sache, » je répliquai froidement.

Mais il se prenait pour qui ce binoclard ? Il croyait pouvoir me donner des ordres, maintenant ! A moi, le grand Draco Malfoy. Je ricanai intérieurement en le suivant des yeux alors qu'il quittait la pièce. Je m'attardai un instant sur ses courbes indéniablement masculine. Répugnant ! Dire que j'étais obligé de coucher avec ce pédé ! Heureusement, j'avais trouvé le moyen de le toucher moins souvent : prétexter d'être débordé, et ne le rejoindre au lit que très tard.

Une fois la lumière éteinte dans la chambre – je la voyais très bien depuis mon fauteuil dans le salon – je posai mon journal et me levai, saisis mon manteau et sortis de l'appartement sans bruit. Potter, du fond de son sommeil sans doute déjà profond, ne risquait pas de m'avoir entendu. Il ne se doutait vraiment de rien. Il croyait que je l'aimais, et qu'il ne me serait jamais venu à l'idée de le tromper. Quel niais !

Arrivé dans une ruelle en face de mon immeuble, je transplanai directement dans le salon de Ginevra. Elle m'attendais sur son canapé, déjà nue, sachant comme j'avais horreur des préliminaires inutiles et de l'effeuillage lent, sensé aiguiser le désir. Elle était au courant de ma venue, bien que je ne lui ai rien dit, car je ne pouvais partir sans lui dire au-revoir – la dernière fois que ça m'était arrivé, elle m'avait mis à la diète sexuelle pendant deux mois – et je lui avais parlé de mon voyage il y avait bien quelques semaines. Je la baisai rapidement sur son canapé, l'embrassai un peu plus doucement, et retournai dans mon appartement, espérant que Potter n'avait pas remarqué mon absence. Je n'avais pas envie de me lancer dans une grande explication inutile, alors que ma seule envie était de m'écrouler dans mon lit et de dormir comme un bienheureux jusqu'à mon départ.

Je me déshabillai rapidement dans ma chambre, et me glissai dans mon lit, où un Potter on ne peut plus endormi se colla à moi. Je grognai, mais n'essayai même pas de l'éloigner : il avait la poigne tenace quand il dormait, j'en avais déjà fait l'expérience. Alors, même si la proximité avec son corps me dégoûtait au plus haut point, je me résignai à dormir comme ça. De toute façon, après ce soir, il y en avait pour quelques mois avant qu'il ne se colle de nouveau à moi pendant la nuit.

Et malgré cette présence indésirable, je sombrai dans le sommeil en un rien de temps, épuisé par cette journée de travail. Et j'avais l'impression de n'avoir dormi que quelques minutes quand mon réveil me secoua le matin suivant. Je me décrochai de Potter, qui, étrangement, ne me tenait pas si fermement que ça dans son sommeil. Je me douchai vite fait, m'habillai avec classe et laissai un mot dans la cuisine à l'intention de mon époux. Je fis tout cela sur la pointe des pieds, sachant que si je le réveillai, les adieux n'en finiraient pas, et que je finirai par être désagréable, ce qui ne m'était encore jamais arrivé, et je n'avais pas envie de commencer à cet instant.

Je restai loin de Potter et de mon Angleterre natale trois mois. Trois mois bien trop courts, à mon avis. Ne plus avoir Potter sur le dos m'apporta un soulagement incroyable, et je sortis reposé de cette période. Potter, de son côté, devait s'amuser comme un fou, à peindre et à faire le ménage. La pensée qu'il puisse se contenter avec quelqu'un d'autre m'effleura un instant, mais je la chassai bien vite. Personne n'oserai toucher à la propriété privée de M. Draco Malfoy. Je n'étais peut-être pas encore un tueur, mais je pouvais le devenir.

Je passai Noël et le Jour de l'An loin de mon époux avec soulagement, sachant à quels genres de débordement étaient sujets les Gryffondor pendant cette période particulière de l'année – tout comme pour la Saint Valentin, Pâques, ou Halloween. Mais mon pays ne resta pas sans nouvelles de moi. Je faisais de nouveau la première page des journaux. Les gros titres annonçaient : « _Draco Malfoy, le miracle britannique_ »; « _La Grande-Bretagne reprend les devants en matière de musique_ » ou encore « _Draco Malfoy écrase de son talent le célèbre pianiste Luc Joly_ ».

ooo

_Janvier 2000 – Appartement de Draco, Tokyo Palace, Tokyo, Japon_

C'était le milieu du mois. Je me promenais dans Tokyo, célèbre anonyme, personne ne me reconnaissait. Mais je pardonnais, dans ma grande magnanimité, cette absence de reconnaissance de la part de ces profanes. Ça n'avait pas d'importance. Seuls les grands de ce monde avaient l'obligation de me reconnaître et de s'incliner devant mon illustre personne.

Le jour précédent, des journalistes de la Gazette m'avaient interviewé, encore une fois. Je ne les comptais plus. Ils avaient eu vent, je ne sais comment, de mes retrouvailles avec Ginevra, et voulaient m'interroger à ce sujet; montrer que le grand Draco Malfoy avait des amis et se faisait accompagner. Donc, finalement, elle avait arrêté de se cacher.

Je l'avais en fin de compte emmené avec moi, pour plus de sureté, car on ne sait jamais sur qui on tombe pendant ces voyages, et que des rumeurs à mon sujet seraient du plus mauvais effet. Et comme il était hors de question que je fasse abstinence tout ce temps, j'avais décidé de la trainer avec moi. Elle venait donc saluer sur scène avec moi, au moment des remerciements, car son physique avantageux permettait de réjouir les yeux des étrangers, amateurs de jolies filles autant que de musique. Encore une chose que je n'aurais pu faire avec ce satané Potter !

J'avais à la main la Gazette du jour, que les journalistes m'avaient aimablement donné. Le titre était étrange, et m'avait laissé une impression de moquerie : « _Draco Malfoy, toujours si bien entouré !_ » J'en touchais d'ailleurs plus tard un mot au journaliste responsable, qui comprit bien vite son erreur. J'ouvris le journal et laissai mes yeux glisser sur les mots jusqu'à la question fatidique : « _Nous sommes plus qu'étonnés que votre mari ne vous ait pas accompagné_, » avait fait remarquer le journaliste.

J'avais lutté pour ne pas lui arracher les yeux, pour avoir osé parler de Potter, mais je m'étais repris et avait fait un sourire aimable, bien qu'un peu crispé, avant de répondre : « _En effet, et je le suis aussi. Mais il ne semble __pas aimer les voyages. Il me manque cruellement, et nous nous envoyons des lettres chaque jour. J'ai été très déçu de ne pas pouvoir passer notre premier Noël en sa compagnie. Mais, par chance, j'ai rencontré une merveilleuse amie qui vient un peu combler le vide que j'éprouve. Ginny est vraiment quelqu'un de formidable, vous savez._ »

J'espérai juste que Potter ne tombe pas sur cet article. Enfin, s'il était aussi occupé que je le présumais, il n'avait sans doute pas le temps de lire le journal. Un moyen de le savoir serait de lire sa lettre du lendemain, pour une fois. Parce qu'il m'envoyait des lettres tous les jours, ce crétin ! Comme si j'avais le temps – ou, pire, l'envie – de lire ses lettres chaque jour ! Comme si, moi, je l'accablais de lettres. Je lui envoyais bien de petits mots, quelques fois.

Je l'ai fait, par exemple, le 30 Janvier. Je ne sais plus ce qu'il disait. Juste le nécessaire. Il n'avait sûrement pas envie que je lui raconte ma vie par le menu, pas plus qu'il n'avait le temps de la lire. Le temps ... Celui-ci filait à toute allure, et le jour de mon retour se rapprochait inexorablement. Je n'avais aucune envie de revoir les anglais, et encore moins Potter. J'avais tout ce qu'il me fallait, loin de chez moi : la paix, la célébrité, le respect, le sexe sauvage, le piano. Je menais la belle vie. Mais il fallut bien redescendre sur terre à un moment donné.

ooo

_Mars 2000 – Aéroport Heathrow, Londres, Angleterre_

J'arrivai à l'aéroport assez tôt le matin. L'avion n'avait pas eu de retard de retard, apparemment au courant qu'une star était à bord. J'étais épuisé, mais refusais néanmoins que Ginevra me raccompagne. Pas question que Potter me voit avec elle : il n'avait pas l'air de la porter dans son cœur. Je lui envoyai donc un message, pour le prévenir que j'étais arrivé : « _Trop fatigué pour transplaner. Viens me chercher. Draco_ »

Alors que je l'attendais dans le hall sorcier de l'aéroport, les gens me dévisageaient. Une adolescente boutonneuse et gloussante m'approcha prudemment.

« Excusez-moi, » murmura-t-elle en tremblant, « vous êtes bien Draco Malfoy ? »

Je répondis par l'affirmative, et la gamine partit dans un gloussement, courant vers ses amies. Je l'entendis crier d'une voix stridente et surexcitée :

« Je vous jure, c'est lui. C'est Draco Malfoy ! Et je lui ai parlé. Oh mon Dieu. »

Et toutes les filles présentes explosèrent en gloussements et en « Il est trop canon ! »; « Il est encore mieux en vrai ! »; « Tu sais que je suis une de ses plus grande fan ? »

Leur petit manège avait attiré du monde, et les gens se rassemblèrent autour de moi et commencèrent à conjurer des bouts de papier, me suppliant de les signer, ce que je fis de bonne grâce, alors qu'ils sortaient leurs appareils photo et me prenaient sous toutes les coutures. Je souriais avec plaisir à mes admirateurs. J'étais célèbre, enfin. Et ça me convenait à merveille. Mais je repérai rapidement Potter du coin de l'œil, et compris que je pouvais tirer partie de sa présence. Je lui fis signe de me rejoindre et, là, devant tout le monde, je l'embrassai. J'entendis les appareils crépiter de plus belle, et je souris, alors qu'il faisait de même. Mais ce sourire disparut vite des ses lèvres, et comme je regardai vers lui pour l'interroger, je vis le reflet de Ginevra dans ses lunettes. Mais pourquoi n'était-elle pas partie quand je lui avais demandé ? Était-elle obligée de narguer Potter ? Je m'éloignai un peu de lui et signai quelques autographes de plus. Mon époux était complètement silencieux.

« Amène-moi chez nous. Je suis épuisé, » je finis par lui dire.

Il me prit par le bras, sans un mot, et me transporta à l'appartement, où je m'empressai de prendre ma douche et d'aller me coucher. J'étais exténué. J'avais même vu des cernes sous mes yeux en passant devant le miroir de la salle de bain. Je n'avais plus qu'à prier pour que ça ne se voit pas sur les photos qui seraient le lendemain dans le journal. Mais je ne priai pas trop longtemps, car je n'étais pas croyant, et également parce que je sombrai rapidement dans le sommeil.

Quand je me réveillai, sans doute bien plus tard, j'entendis un bruit étrange. Je me demandais avec agacement ce que ce fichu Potter avait encore inventé, et le découvrit assez vite en ouvrant les yeux : il y avait une boule de poils affreuse sur les genoux de Potter, qui faisait un bruit incroyable par rapport à sa petite taille, lequel bruit était celui qui agressait mes oreilles à cet instant précis. Je levai les yeux vers Potter.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? » je demandai sèchement.

Potter me mis l'horreur sous le nez, au risque de le voir me défigurer – ce dont il semblait se fiche comme d'une guigne. Mais, moi, je ne doutais pas que cette chose devait être aussi agressive que bruyante, et si jamais il arrivait quelque chose à mon visage parfait, le menu de ce soir serait tout vu.

« C'est Orion ! » déclara Potter, fier comme un pou. « C'est un ami à moi. »

Mais quel nunuche ! Son 'ami' était maintenant en train de me flairer, se demandant surement s'il fallait m'attaquer maintenant ou s'il fallait attendre plus tard pour me prendre par surprise. Et, sournoisement, comme pour m'amadouer, il me donna un coup de langue. Je me forçai à respirer profondément, pour ne pas étriper les deux êtres encore vivants se tenant en face de moi. Dont l'un me regardait, rayonnant, et l'autre jouait avec une mèche de mes cheveux. Qu'il allait surement finir par abimer !

« Et pourquoi ce truc se retrouve-t-il dans notre appartement ? » je demandai calmement, pour ne pas que le truc en question se sente agressé alors qu'il était si près de mon visage.

« Eh bien, comme je me sentais un peu seul après ton départ, je suis allé sur le Chemin de Traverse, et je me suis acheté Orion. »

C'est bien ce que Potter eut l'audace de me répondre. Sur un ton naturel, comme si c'était une évidence. J'allai lui ré-apprendre qui était l'homme dans notre relation. Mon absence, pourtant bien courte, semblait lui avoir fait oublié pas mal de choses.

« Tu as payé pour _ça_ ? »

« Oui. »

Il avait l'air de plus en plus étonné, et se ratatinait instinctivement sur lui-même. Bien. Il ré-apprenait les bonnes manières à la vitesse de la lumière. Autant en venir aux reproches sérieux.

« Tu ne penses pas que tu aurais pu me demander avant d'introduire en douce une bestiole dans l'appartement ? »

La bestiole semblait avoir un peu plus de jugeote que son maître, car malgré mon air calme, elle se réfugia dans les bras de mon époux et s'y cacha du mieux qu'elle le put. Finalement, elle n'était pas si bête que ça, et si elle n'avait pas été si mignonne, elle aurait pu être un parfait animal pour un Serpentard. Mais voilà, c'était l'animal de compagnie de Potter, et il était dans mon appartement, donc, il n'avait rien à faire ici sans mon autorisation. Le-dit Potter lança un coup d'œil à – quel était son nom, déjà ? Ah oui, à Orion. Visiblement, il n'osait pas me répondre, et ne le ferais probablement pas, comme d'habitude.

« Mais, je ne l'ai pas introduit en douce. Et je ne t'ai pas demandé, parce que je ne pensais pas que ça poserait un problème. Et puis, tu n'étais pas là. »

On m'avait changé mon époux pendant mon voyage. Il se défendait. Mais il n'était pas de taille à lutter contre moi, et il allait vite s'en rendre compte. C'était moi le dominant, ici, et ça n'allait pas changer à cause d'une boule de poils.

« Ça pose un problème, » lui dis-je d'une voix glaciale. « Tu vas me rapporter cette chose où tu l'as trouvée. Je me fiche de savoir ce qu'elle est, qui elle est pour toi, ou ton avis sur la chose. Je ne veux pas de ça ici. »

Je m'attendais presque à une réponse, mais apparemment, le rapport de force était destiné à rentrer dans l'ordre à ce moment précis, car il ne dit plus rien. Je vis sa mine triste et déçu, et jubilai intérieurement. Rien ne pouvait me faire plus plaisir que faire souffrir Potter. Un plaisir qui ressemblait de très près à une jouissance physique, le même genre de jouissance que quand je le dominais brutalement dans un lit, une jouissance totale et qui m'assommait en un rien de temps.

Potter resta silencieux et garda la tête basse pendant tout le temps que je m'habillai. Quand j'eus fini, je me retournai enfin vers lui pour lui dire :

« J'ai quelque chose à faire. Quand je reviendrais ce soir, le repas sera prêt, et cette chose poilue disparue à jamais. »

Et je sortis. Je n'avais pourtant rien à faire d'autre qu'à la maison, car je venais de rentrer et avais décidé de ne pas remettre les pieds dans une salle de concert avant quelques semaines. Après la folle tournée que j'avais fait, j'avais bien le droit de prendre un peu de repos. C'était même un devoir : le trop plein de travail est très mauvais pour le teint.

Je marchai un peu, perdu dans mes pensées, dégouté que cet animal soit resté dans mon appartement le temps de mon absence. Il aurait pu tout salir, griffer la moquette et le canapé, rayer les carreaux et le carrelage de la salle de bain, et même les meubles. Je fis note à moi-même de vérifier toutes les pièces en rentrant. Je m'arrêtai en regardai autour de moi. Je souris en constatant que je n'étais pas loin de la maison d'une de mes plus grandes amies : Hermione Granger. Je savais qu'elle habitait là, car, un jour où je passais par ici, je l'avais vu jouer dans le jardin en compagnie de ses deux effroyables jumeaux roux, et de son abruti de mari.

Je tournai au coin de la rue et traversai pour marcher du côté gauche de la rue. Elle ne me reconnaitrait sûrement pas de si loin. Je jetai un coup d'œil pour voir si elle était dehors. Elle était sur le pas de sa porte. Et pas seule ! Avec Harry Potter en personne, qui lui tendait l'affreuse bestiole que j'avais chassé de chez moi. Bien, j'étais débarrassé de la chose. Je pestai quand même un peu en regardant Potter transplaner depuis le jardin de Granger. Décidément, la discrétion n'était pas son fort à celui-là. L'avantage était tout de même qu'au moins, le repas serait prêt quand je rentrerai.

ooo

_Juillet 2000 – Appartement de Draco, Londres, Angleterre_

Cette journée fut une journée parfaitement normale, une journée de routine pour le grand pianiste international que j'étais. Je me levai tôt, avec que Potter ne se réveille, pour ne surtout pas avoir à lui parler ou à le voir plus que nécessaire. Il avait une fâcheuse tendance à me coller comme si nous étions amants. Mais en fait d'amants, nous étions mariés, ce qui, dans mon esprit, était sensiblement différent.

Je me douchai, allai dans la cuisine déposer le billet du concert pour ce soir – après tout, j'avais une place gratuite, ce n'était pas la peine de dilapider mon précieux argent pour un autre billet. Même si, de cette façon, Potter croyait que je lui payais son billet de concert. Mais il aurait fallu toute une explication pour lui dire tout ça, et j'avais le moins de rapports possibles avec lui, en dehors de nos rapports sexuels, car il m'insupportait de plus en plus.

Je retournai dans la salle de bain me brosser les dents. Ces brosses à dents étaient un mystère total pour moi. Comment se faisait-il qu'elles parvenaient à vivre dans une telle promiscuité, dans un seul et même gobelet. Ce gobelet commun m'avait toujours révolté : Potter n'avait-il jamais pensé à investir dans un deuxième gobelet ? Enfin, je veux bien qu'on fasse un peu attention à notre argent, mais quand même ! Il fallait penser un peu à l'hygiène.

Heureusement, Draco Potter le génial avait pensé à tout ! J'avais, la veille, acheté un deuxième gobelet, pour m'affranchir enfin de la présence de cette seconde brosse à dents tout contre la mienne. Je procédai au déménagement de la brosse à dents de Potter, me lançai un sourire rayonnant dans le miroir, me brossai les dents, remis ma brosse à dents dans _mon_ gobelet, et transplanai dans le hall de l'opéra.

Le directeur m'attendait gentiment dans un coin et se précipita vers moi. C'était parti pour une journée de répétition interminable. On m'avait assigné un minable au violon, pensant que ça renforcerait la force de mon instrument. Cet homme était sensé être le plus grand violoniste d'Angleterre. « Nous ne vous aurions pas fait faire un duo avec un débutant, vous pensez bien ! » avait minaudé le directeur. Pourtant, c'est ce qu'ils avaient fait. Ce violoniste était incapable de comprendre la profondeur de ma musique, et de l'interpréter avec le cœur nécessaire. Je finis par cesser de me préoccuper de lui, et répétai sans l'écouter. Juste avant la représentation, je lui lançai un sort, et, verdâtre, il fut forcé de donner sa démission pour le concert. Je poussai un soupir de soulagement en apprenant que j'allai jouer seul.

J'enfilai ma veste de concert et entrai sur scène. Je m'assis devant mon piano. Juste à temps. Le rideau se leva, et je me retrouvai de nouveau où j'aimais être : sous le feu des projecteurs. Je me mis à jouer sans attendre. J'étais ébloui par la lumière, et ne pouvait distinguer la scène. Mais je devinai aisément la tête échevelée de Potter au premier rang, le regard dans le vague, ne voyant rien, et probablement, n'entendant rien. Je ne sais pourquoi il continuait à venir à mes concerts, où il semblait s'ennuyer profondément, et sans doute devait-il s'assoupir à demi. Mais, sans que j'ose me l'avouer, sa présence était maintenant indispensable, et je pense qu'un concert sans Potter aurait été un concert sans sensation.

Le concert fini, je me levai, et saluai un long moment, sous les applaudissements délirants de la salle. Je savourai ma gloire. C'était bien moi qu'ils applaudissait, Draco Potter, anciennement Malfoy, celui qu'ils avaient rejeté pendant tant de temps. Mais le Héros de leur monde me mangeait dans la main, et cela semblait leur suffire pour commencer à porter un regard de connaisseur sur ma musique.

J'entendis un murmure du côté des coulisses, et, tournant la tête, je vis une abondante chevelure rousse, dos à la scène, s'agitant comme si elle parlait avec véhémence à un employé de l'opéra. Je saluai une dernière fois et m'éclipsai, des roses, des peluches et autres niaiseries plein les bras. Comme d'ordinaire, la poubelle était toute grande ouverte dans ma loge. Je me débarrassai rapidement de ce qui m'encombrait, et me tournai vivement vers Ginevra.

« Que fais-tu là ? Ta place est dans un fauteuil, dans la salle, à m'applaudir comme le merveilleux pianiste que je suis ! Pas à te faire remarquer dans les coulisses ! » je m'exclamai, furieux.

« J'étais dans un fauteuil, » répondit-elle d'un ton nonchalant, « et puis quand tu as eu fini, tu étais tellement sexe dans ce costume que j'ai eu envie de toi, et je suis venue jusqu'ici. Ils m'ont laissée passer, parce qu'ils m'avaient vu dans les journaux. Sauf cet imbécile de balayeur, qui doit être trop pauvre pour s'acheter des journaux, et qui soutenait que je n'avais rien à faire ici. »

Je répugnai à laisser le dernier mot à un balayeur, mais il n'avait pas tort, cette sotte n'avait rien à faire ici. Pendant qu'elle parlait, elle s'était approchée de moi, et je sentais son souffle chaud dans mon cou. Potter avait un souffle un peu différent du sien, à la réflexion. Celui de Ginevra était chargé de désir gras, de désir malsain. Et il était bien loin de m'exciter.

En revanche, je ressentais des vibrations qui couraient à travers moi avec la même force que ma musique. Mais moi-même étant ici et non devant un piano, ça ne pouvait être ma musique. Pourtant, je ressentais ces pulsions, à la limité du plaisir physique, m'envahir avec force. Sans trop savoir ce que je faisais, je sortis de ma loge et empruntai les couloirs curieusement déserts qui menaient à la scène. Là, je restai bouche bée devant Potter, assis devant _mon_ piano blanc, ses doigts sur _mes_ touches, les yeux fermés lisant sans doute, inscrite à l'intérieur de ses paupières closes ma partition, celle-là même qu'il jouait si bien. Je n'avais jamais su que Potter savait jouer du piano. Sans doute s'était-il entrainé les jours où je n'étais pas là. Néanmoins, sa façon de jouer était hésitante, sans commune mesure avec la mienne. Elle était naïve, comme innocente. Presque touchante. Je restai hypnotisé malgré moi par les doigts volant sur le clavier de l'instrument, l'air extatique de Potter.

Soudain, brisant la magie de l'instant, je sentis une présence dans mon dos. Pas exactement une présence, mais plutôt un corps. Collé dans mon dos. J'en ressentis une irritation grandissante. Je me retournai vivement et collai ma main sur la bouche de Ginevra, alors qu'elle ouvrait la bouche pour parler, une expression moqueuse sur le visage qui me laissait penser qu'elle allait s'adresser à Potter et briser ma partition. Je l'entrainai dans le couloir, puis dans ma loge. Je ne pouvais lui lancer un sort particulièrement douloureux de ma composition, considérant le fait que ma situation avec Potter était provisoire et que bientôt, j'allai me marier avec elle.

Je lui arrachai donc sa robe, me déshabillai à toute vitesse et la plaquai contre un mur. C'était la seule façon de la calmer, il y avait longtemps que je le savais. Je le pris avec force et violence. Elle poussa un cri qui sembla se répercuter dans tout l'opéra. Il me résonna dans les oreilles pendant si longtemps que je faillis la laisser tomber. J'entendais vaguement qu'elle murmurait mon prénom de temps en temps. Elle avait l'air d'apprécier ce que je lui faisais. A un moment, elle se mit même à crier des choses que je ne lui avais jamais entendu dire dans un moment pareil. J'accélérai, pour la faire taire, qu'elle cesse ces obscénités, et quand je me libérai, elle arrêta enfin. J'entendis claquer la porte de la loge et me retournai, surpris. Rien. Rien de plus qu'une expression extrêmement moqueuse sur le visage de Ginny.

Je lui tendis sa robe, qu'elle répara d'un mouvement de baguette, et lui désignai la porte. Elle sortit la tête haute, un sourire narquois jouant sur ses lèvres. Je ne comprendrai jamais cette femme. Je m'étendis un moment sur le sofa pour dissiper le brouillard qui m'envahissait l'esprit, puis je m'habillai et transplanai à l'appartement. Dans l'entrée, des valises. Sur le canapé, mal à l'aise, gigotant, paraissant peu sûr de lui, Potter. Mais quel était ce cinéma !? Il me détailla un long moment. Pour mettre fin à cette impression en règle, je lui demandai froidement : « Tu pars en voyage ? »

« En quelque sorte, » me répondit-il d'une voix qu'il faisait son possible pour garder égale. « Je m'en vais, Draco. Ne m'en demande pas plus. Je ne supporte plus cette vie que nous menons. »

Potter me quittait ? Potter avait une vie à lui, un esprit qui pensait autre chose que ce que je pensais ? J'étais atterré par cette constatation. Il me quittait, moi, le plus grand pianiste du monde, une des plus grande fortune d'Angleterre. Harry Potter osait me quitter. Il partait, me laissai en arrière, avant même que je ne demande le divorce. Potter m'abandonnait ... J'avais comme une boule dans la gorge. Il me quittait. Mais il ne pouvait pas, enfin !

« Mais j'ai besoin de toi ! » je m'exclamai, m'insultant intérieurement de dire une chose pareille à Potter. Il allait se croire indispensable à ma vie !

Il parut paniqué que je veuille parler. Il se leva et réduisit ses valises avant de les mettre dans ses poches. Je cherchai désespérément un argument quelconque qui aurait pu le retenir, mais je n'en avais pas. Je ne savais pas ce qui pouvait le faire fléchir, car je ne le connaissais pas suffisamment pour savoir ce qui lui tenait à cœur. Je ne pouvais pas évoquer un moment heureux entre nous qu'il laissait derrière lui, puisqu'il n'y avait sans doute pas eu de moment heureux pour lui depuis mon mariage. J'avais bien fait mon possible pour qu'il n'y en ait pas.

Je m'effondrai plus que je ne m'assis sur le canapé, impassible – du moins, j'espérai être impassible. J'entendis le craquement caractéristique d'un transplanage, et ce fut fait, j'étais seul. Potter m'avait quitté. Je ne savais même pas où il allait. Peut-être chez Granger. Je restai ici pendant si longtemps qu'il faisait nuit quand je m'éveillais de ma transe. Peut-être ne faisait-il pas nuit depuis longtemps. En fait, je ne sais pas combien de temps je restais là. J'avais vaguement faim, et vaguement envie de vomir. J'allai dans la cuisine, sortis du pain de la panière, le mangeai sans vraiment faire attention. Potter ne me préparerai plus jamais à manger.

Je finis par remarquer, sur la table de la cuisine, me narguant dans son vase bleu, un bouquet de rose. Pas un gros bouquet. Il y en avait six. Il m'avait laissé six roses pour son départ. Six roses. Six roses. Six roses. Quelque chose me disait que j'avais entendu ça quelque part. Six roses. N'était-ce pas cette chanson moldue, qu'il fredonnait si souvent quand il faisait le ménage, et que j'étais obligé de supporter ? Elle me revenait, maintenant.

_La première pour me dire,  
Qu'il fallait en finir.  
La seconde pour avouer,  
Que c'est moi qui ai tout gâché.  
En troisième un indice,  
Pour mes nombreux caprices.  
La quatrième en pleurs,  
En souvenir du bonheur.  
Le cinquième imparable,  
tu étais un minable.  
Et la dernière facile,  
Pour notre histoire inutile._

Elle était là, dans ma tête, elle passait en boucle. Peut-être Potter était-il en train de faire le ménage. Je regardai vers le salon, qui était plongé dans la pénombre. Non. Potter n'était plus là. Il m'avait quitté. La boule, dans ma gorge, devait être mon cœur. Suivi directement par mes tripes. Et j'allai bientôt vomir si je ne m'allongeai pas. Mais il fallait que je marche jusqu'à la chambre, et je n'en eus pas le courage. Je m'allongeai donc à même le sol. Il n'y avait de toute façon personne pour me voir dans cette position pitoyable, puisque Potter n'était plus là.

_La première pour me dire,  
Qu'il fallait en finir. _

Je restai allongé là longtemps, très longtemps. Je n'avais plus de notion du temps. Potter aurait pu venir, me relevai, me prendre dans ses bras, et puis j'aurais été mieux, je lui aurais à nouveau fait mener une vie infernale, la vie aurait de nouveau était normale. Mais j'étais seul. Allongé sur le carrelage froid de la cuisine. Et je finis par m'endormir. Je dormis mal. Quelque chose me répétait sans cesse, à l'intérieur de ma tête, que j'étais seul. Seul. _Seul_.

_La seconde pour avouer,  
Que c'est moi qui ai tout gâché._

Il ne reviendrait pas, il me l'avait dit. Quelque part, il avait sans doute raison. Mais qu'allai devenir ma réputation, quand on apprendrait que Potter m'avait quitté. Les journaux s'empareraient de l'affaire. Je serais traité comme un moins-que-rien à nouveau, et je ne serais plus reconnu comme pianiste. Ginevra rirait tout ce qu'elle savait, se moquerait, me regarderai constamment avec un sourire ironique.

_En troisième un indice,  
Pour mes nombreux caprices. _

Il ne m'avait même pas dit pourquoi il était parti. Bien que je le sache au fond de moi, j'aurais aimé avoir une confirmation, un infime mot de souffrance de sa part. Parce que s'il souffre par ma faute, c'est que je lui importe un peu quand même. Mais il n'avait même pas daigné prononcer une parole. Je ne sais même s'il m'avait regardé. Et il m'avait quitté.

_La quatrième en pleurs,  
En souvenir du bonheur. _

Quand je me réveillai, je mangeai un œuf dur qui trainait dans le réfrigérateur imposé par Potter – ce même Potter qui m'avait quitté pas plus tard que le jour précédent – et je me trainais jusqu'à ma salle de musique. Je m'affalai dans mon fauteuil, à côté de la fenêtre, fixai mon regard sur l'horloge, au dessus du piano, et attendis. Quelque chose allait bien se produire.

_Le cinquième imparable,  
tu étais un minable. _

Quelque chose devait se produire. Potter ne pouvait pas juste partir et ... Et rien, justement ! Quelque chose allait venir, allait se produire, aller sauver mon cœur à la dérive. Je tendis la main vers la petite armoire, que j'avais placée non loin du fauteuil. Je l'ouvris avec difficulté, saisit la bouteille de Sang de Vampire. Potter aimait tellement cette boisson. Et moi de même. Je débouchai la bouteille, et but d'un trait tout son contenu. Potter ne m'aurait pas approuver. Je ne sais s'il m'avait approuvé un jour. Il n'aimait rien de moi, comme je n'aimais rien de lui. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi il restait avec moi. Mais il n'était pas resté, finalement. Il m'avait quitté. Potter était parti. Adieu, Potter, je te retrouverai en Enfer. Tu auras été responsable de ma mort.

_Et la dernière facile,  
Pour notre histoire inutile._

Par bonheur, cette bouteille n'était pas la seule dans l'armoire. Il y avait tellement longtemps que je n'avais pas bu que les bouteilles s'entassaient ici. Et je n'invitais jamais personne, de peur que les gens voient Potter, j'avais tellement honte d'être avec lui. Je ne sais si j'avais soif au début, mais une chose est sûre, arrivé à la moitié des bouteilles, je ne pus en avaler davantage.

Je me rendis compte plus tard qu'une semaine s'écoula entre le moment où Potter me quitta, et le moment où il revint. Car il revint ! Je nageais dans un brouillard alcoolique permanent, les bouteilles jonchaient le sol de ma salle de musique. De temps en temps, je reprenais assez conscience pour les enlever d'un coup de baguette. L'instant d'après, le visage de Potter semblait flotter devant moi, reculant à mesure que j'avançai, se dissipant dans les airs quand je tendais la main pour lui caresser la joue. Je me souviens avoir fait quelques voyages jusqu'à la panière, pour en retirer des morceaux de pains de plus en plus durs. Je dormais peu et mal. Sans parvenir à comprendre pourquoi, ni comment faire pour retrouver un sommeil normal.

Un bruit me parvint. Un bruit de pas, étouffé partiellement par la moquette. Il suffit de ça pour me réveiller. Ces pas résonnaient douloureusement dans ma tête, prête à éclater comme un fruit trop mûr. Mes yeux grands ouverts, que je ne me souvenais plus d'avoir fermé – peut-être même avais-je dormi – remarquèrent un mouvement vers la porte. Quelqu'un se dirigeait vers moi. Quelque chose avait fini par arriver. A la touffe de cheveux et aux binocles, je pouvais même deviner qu'il s'agissait de Potter. Il était revenu. Je n'en avais pas douté un instant, il ne pouvait pas vivre sans moi. Mais s'il croyait pouvoir revenir comme ça, et que je l'accueille à bras ouverts, il rêvait.

« Je croyais que tu ne supportais plus notre cohabitation. Que tu ne _me_ supportais plus, » je lui fis remarquer un peu durement.

Après tout, que faisait-il là ? Il m'avait bien fait comprendre qu'il ne voulait plus de moi. Tant mieux, je ne voulais plus de lui non plus ! Il prit son air soumis que j'aimais tant lui voir sur le visage, et se mit à murmurer, si bien que je fus obligé de tendre l'oreille au maximum pour comprendre le sens de ses propos, car les-dites oreilles tintaient fortement, et c'était plutôt désagréable.

« Je suis désolé. Mes paroles ont dépassé mes pensées. Je t'aime. Je ne peux pas me passer de toi. »

Bon, il m'aimait encore, et reconnaissait son erreur. Je pouvais bien lui pardonner pour cette fois. Après tout, ce n'est pas comme si son départ m'avait affecté, alors nous pouvions reprendre le cours de notre vie. Mais encore un coup comme ça, et je demandai le divorce.

« Tout ça ne se produira plus jamais, n'est-ce-pas ? »

Il fallait qu'on mette les choses au clair dès le départ pour éviter tout malentendu. Enfin, ce n'est pas comme s'il pouvait vraiment me quitter définitivement. N'est-ce pas ?

« Non, bien sûr. Plus jamais. Fais de moi ce que tu veux, je ferais n'importe quoi pour me faire pardonner. »

Voilà, nous étions d'accord. Et puis, puisqu'il me proposait si gentiment ses services, je n'allai pas passer à côté de ça.

« Je pense que je sais ce que tu peux faire. »

Nous passâmes une nuit succulente, cette fois-là. J'en garde le souvenir ancré dans mon esprit. Plus il souffrait, plus il semblait excité, et plus moi-même j'avais du mal à me retenir.

ooo

_Août 2000 – Appartement de Draco, Londres, Angleterre_

J'avais décidé de prendre une journée de repos. L'ennui est que je n'avais rien à faire. En dehors de la musique, je n'avais rien, pas de passion, pas de passe-temps. Je pris un livre sur une étagère, au hasard, et sortit, avec l'intention de me promener un peu, puis d'aller lire quelque part. Tout plutôt que de rester enfermé dans cet appartement à tourner en rond, par la chaleur qu'il faisait.

Je sortis, mon livre à la main, descendis une rue, tournai à gauche, puis à droite, puis encore à droite, et ainsi de suite pendant un long moment, sans bien savoir où j'allais. Je me retrouvai rapidement à l'entrée de St James Park. J'aimais ce parc plutôt calme. Je remontai une allée, puis une autre, tournai encore. Je ne savais où aller. Où me poser. J'avais comme des fourmis dans mes jambes, qui me faisaient avancer encore et encore, jusqu'à ... Je ne sais jusqu'à quoi.

Je finis par croiser Ginevra. Décidément, cette femme me poursuivait ! Ce n'est pas parce qu'elle était ma future fiancée qu'elle pouvait faire intrusion dans ma vie n'importe quand ! Elle me repéra en un rien de temps, et me sauta dessus.

« Dracoooo ! Tu es libre ! Potter sera porté disparu ! Nous pourrons nous marier ! » dit-elle à toute vitesse d'un ton surexcité.

« Pardon ? »

« Potter ! Ça y est, nous en sommes débarrassés, personne ne le retrouvera ! »

« Comment sais-tu ça ? Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à Potter ? » demandai-je d'une voix blanche.

Elle se pencha vers moi et me dit très bas, à l'oreille :

« Je l'ai tué. Il est mort. Son corps est perdu à jamais. Je l'ai caché sous ce platane, là-bas. »

« Tu as quoi ? » je dis, saisit d'un vertige soudain.

« Je l'ai tué ! Pouf, plus de Potter ! A nous deux, maintenant, » fit-elle en me lançant un regard de prédateur.

Je faisais mon possible pour garder mon calme.

« Tu as tué Potter ? De quel droit as-tu osé porter la main sur mon mari ? »

« Mais, c'est un mari factice ! Tu ne l'aimes pas ! Il fallait bien que je fasse quelque chose, tu étais englué dans une situation qui ne nous convenait ni à l'un, ni à l'autre. »

« Ginevra, disparais. Si jamais je te retrouve sur mon chemin, je peux te jurer que tu ne l'emporteras pas au paradis. On ne s'en prend pas à ma famille sans en payer les conséquences. Potter était ma famille jusqu'à nouvel ordre. Je ne veux plus jamais te voir. »

Elle me regarda longuement, comme sans comprendre, puis s'en alla sans un mot. Alors qu'elle tournait au coin d'une allée, je me laissai tomber sur un banc, et laissai la vague de désespoir qui menaçait m'envahir tout à fait. Là, sur ce banc, dans un parc public, je pleurai longtemps sur Potter, qui plus jamais ne serait avec moi.

* * *

_Évidemment, tout le monde sait que c'est faux. Vous avez lu la première partie, n'est-ce pas ? Bientôt la dernière. Enfin, dans quelques mois, j'arrive plus trop à me concentrer sur ce que j'écris en ce moment._

_Love & Kiss_


End file.
